O Mistério do Bilhete
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Lily acha um misterioso bilhete num corredor vazio, e coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. O que tudo isso poderá significar?
1. Prólogo

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** James Potter, Lily Evans e o resto dos outros personagens pertecem a JK Rowling. O que é novo, é meu. Apesar disso, nada aqui tem algum fim lucrativo. Se eu quisesse ganhar dinheiro, estaria comprando ações, e não escrevendo : D

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

"Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra,

Horácio, do que sonha a tua vã filosofia".

- SHAKESPEARE

- Podem sair. – Todo mundo pega as suas coisas rapidamente e começa a sair rápido da sala. Junto as minhas folhas de anotações e as coloco em ordem, antes de dobrá-las e colocá-las dentro do livro de Transfiguração. – Com exceção da srta. Evans.

Eu congelo. _O quê?_

Tudo bem, Lily, não entre em pânico. Não é preciso entrar em pânico. Olho em direção à Madison, que supostamente é a minha melhor amiga, balançando a cabeça de um modo ridí a minha melhor amiga, balançando a cabeça de um modo ridpicculo e ignorando solenemente o Jason, que está tentando tirar a pena dele debaixo do pé dela sem a colaboração de Maddie.

Quando ele finalmente consegue tirar a maior parte da pena debaixo do pé dela, Madison bufa e bate o pé, para mostrar que está indignada com a minha falta de coragem grifinória, e acidentalmente (ou não), pisa na mão de Jason.

Eu também estou particularmente indignada com a minha coragem. Ela escolheu uma péssima hora para fazer as malas e partir para a Mongólia.

Espero pacientemente a turma inteira sair, Madison discutindo com Jason por causa da mão dele (aparentemente Maddie acha que não tem culpa nenhuma do ocorrido, a não ser, é claro, que foi o pé dela que pisou na mão dele, mas isso é apenas um detalhe), e então pego a minha mochila e vou até a mesa da MaGonagall.

Minerva MaGonagall é uma mulher elegante, cuja idade ninguém sabe. Tem cabelos escuros sempre presos num coque firme e ostenta uma expressão severa a maior parte do tempo. É a nossa professora de Transfiguração e merece todos os xingamentos que recebe dos alunos pelas costas, pois é, sem dúvida nenhuma, a mulher mais rude e sarcástica que já conheci. E eu gosto muito dela. Ela não acredita em fazer rodeios, diz que é cansativo. Com MaGonagall, nada de amenidades como "bom-dia, como vai?".

Ela não me diz nada, só me entrega o meu teste.

Nota: zero.

Fantástico, Lily. Simplesmente genial.

- Srta. Evans, esta nota é uma surpresa para mim. - ela diz, enquanto eu fico olhando para o papel, esperando que a resposta mágica para todas as questões irrespondíveis do Universo apareça ali. Droga, eu não deixei _nenhuma _questão em branco. Como é que eu consegui errar _todas?_

- Lily - ela diz, mais suavemente. - Se você estiver com algum problema pessoal que esteja prejudicando os seus estudos, eu ou qualquer outro professor estamos aqui para lhe ajudar, está bem?

Concordo com a cabeça, com uma vaga idéia do que ela está dizendo. _Gárgulas Galopantes, todas as questões!_

- Era só isso. Estude para o próximo teste. Você tem condições de recuperar essa nota.

- Está bem, professora. Obrigado.

Ainda com o teste na mão, saio da sala.

Madison não está me esperando, então vou fazendo o meu caminho até a Torre Norte sozinha. "_É necessário que o bruxo ou bruxa que se transfigura em animal (não-humano) mantenha sua varinha durante a transformação. Justifique a afirmação"._ E a resposta genial da criança aqui: "Sim, é necessário, pois se não o bruxo ou bruxa corre o risco de perdê-la após a transformação".

Ai Merlin.

Uma porta bate à minha esquerda e eu, distraída com a minha _fantástica_ inteligência, me assusto, pulo meio metro e, no processo, derrubo minha prova no chão.

Deixar a _coisa_ no meio do corredor parece tentador, mas mesmo assim, eu me abaixo para pegar a prova.

Não é que eu não queira que ela suma, sabe, porque eu adoraria que ela sumisse para sempre, e junto com ela esse zero horroroso, mas... Deixar minha prova no corredor não parece uma boa idéia. Porque aí alguém pode achar e a minha vergonha será pública, o que torna a coisa toda ainda mais vergonhosa.

Pensando nisso, eu pego a prova. Então vejo uma coisa que não tinha visto antes.

Um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, a alguns metros do lugar onde minha prova estava caída.

Olho o corredor. Está vazio, sem ninguém.

Não deveria pegar o bilhete. Não é meu.

Mas se é alguma coisa importante? O conteúdo de uma prova, por exemplo. Ou uma declaração de amor, que se for perdida, a pessoa que iria recebê-la nunca vai ficar sabendo? E se isso separar essas duas pessoas para sempre?

Não, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Pego o papel e o abro.

É um bilhete. E que letrinha ruim, hein? Toda garranchada. Essa pessoa não teve aulas de caligrafia quando era menor?

_"Disse para ele como chegar lá sim, não nego. Agora se o Snivellus foi burro o suficiente para ir lá ontem à noite, a culpa não é minha. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse afetar tanto o Moony, já disse. Droga cara, era para ele estar fazendo um favor para a humanidade!"_

Volto a dobrar o bilhete, e guardo na mochila.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de um tempo, aqui estou eu de volta! Essa fic foi escrita para o X Challenge James/Lily do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, mas adivinhem? Eu perdi o prazo. 

De qualquer forma, aqui está ela.

Atualizações quinzenais ou semanais, não sei. Ela já está praticamente pronta, e os capítulos são pequeninos mesmo.

E aproveitando que a propaganda é a alma do negócio... **http **dois pontos barra barra **dukascarlet **ponto **livejournal **ponto **com. **

Comentários são apreciados (:


	2. Capítulo 1

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer: **Um dia, eu vou ser mais rica e mais famosa que a JK. Aí, ela vai me agradecer por ter usado os personagens dela! MUAHAAUHSDUHASUDH

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

duas semanas depois

"Certa vez - e que

linda vez que isso foi!"

- JAMES JOYCE

**É****EXTREMAMENTE** difícil ouvir um sermão do Professor Flitwick. Em primeiro lugar, é impossível manter a concentração no que ele está falando, os dois pezinhos dele se mexendo sem parar, enquanto ele quase treme de indignação, ameaçando perder o equilíbio precário que ele mantém em cima daquela pilha de livros e cair em cima de mim. Às vezes eu acho que o professor Flitwick é um parente distante de algum Leprechaun, porque parece que ele está sempre dançando algum tipo esquisito de sapateado.

- Como é que vocês duas esperam passar de ano desse jeito? - ele brande a varinha bem à frente dos meus olhos. - Nenhuma das duas fechou a boca uma única vez sequer na minha aula hoje! Devo adverti-las, senhoritas Evans e Quigly, que os exames de final de ano já estão prontos, e nenhum dos exercícios que serão pedidos podem ser consideráveis fáceis... - ele pára para tomar fôlego, pisa em falso e quase cai, mas eu e Alice corremos para ampará-lo.

- Obrigado. Como eu ia dizendo, nenhum dos exercícios poderão ser consideráveis fáceis, _principalmente__para duas alunas que não prestam a menor atenção à aula_. Ficou claro?

- Como água. - Alice responde, calmamente. Eu concordo com a cabeça.

- Podemos ir agora, professor? - pergunto, tentando não soar impaciente.

Flitwick abra a boca para dizer algo mais, mas pensa melhor e a fecha novamente. Fecha os olhos e apóia a cabeça nas mãos, tipo "Merlin nos ajude". Então, faz um gesto com a mão, nos despachando.

Nós agradecemos e saímos rapidamente da sala, suspirando de alívio sempre que a porta se fecha.

Uma vez por semana nós temos aula de Feitiços com a Lufa-lufa, e eu sempre aproveito para colocar a conversa em dia com a Alice, já que é a única aula da semana que nós dividimos. Mas é claro que o Flitwick dá uma exagerada. Nós nunca conversamos _tanto assim._ Pelo menos nunca chegou a atrapalhar. E nós fazemos os exercícios. Tudo bem que às vezes eu tenho que treinar depois da aula, mas a gente faz mesmo. Potter e Black _nunca_ fazem _nada_ em aula, e ninguém reclama.

Oh, sim, é claro, estamos falando de Potter e Black.

Caminhamos juntas até o corredor do Gregório, o Lambe-Botas, onde nos separamos. Alice vai ir para a biblioteca, encontrar o Frank, namorado dela, e eu vou para o Sala Comunal estudar, como a boa aluna que sou.

Rá rá. Eu sou tão engraçada.

* * *

**- EVANS!** - alguém grita assim que ponho meus pés no dormitório.

- Eu? - respondo, um pouco assustada. Michelle Lamb vem marchando em minha direção, enrolada em uma toalha branca felpuda, os cabelos enrolados em outra toalha e uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- AQUELA... AQUELA... COISA SUA! DESTRUÍU A MINHA MEIA-CALÇA! _DE NOVO!_

Me encolho toda, e arrisco uma olhadela furtiva para Madison, que está sentada na cama mais próxima lendo a Magic Magazine. "Dixie", ela diz, sem emitir som algum.

- Calma, Michelle. A gente...

- A GENTE O CARAMBA! - ela berra, mas então parece entender o que eu acabei de dizer, e continua, agora em tom mais baixo. - Eu vou sair com o James! Não tenho nenhuma outra meia-calça reserva. A sua _porcaria_ já estragou todas as outras.

- Não dá para ir de calça, então? Ele já vê você de saia todos os dias.

Ela me lança um olhar fulminante, e eu me encolho mais um pouco. A Michelle Lamb em fúria, só de toalha é uma imagem bem assustadora. E hoje, definitivamente, a minha coragem me abandonou.

Falando em abandonar, Madison aproveita o silêncio para anunciar que está descendo para o jantar. Olho para ela, em busca da salvação, mas antes que eu possa abrir a boca, ela já escapuliu para fora do dormitório.

Ótimo. Provavelmente foi se juntar com a minha coragem na Mongólia. Espero sinceramente que as duas se divirtam bastante juntas, as traidoras.

Volto a olhar para a Michelle enfurecida, e digo calmamente:

- Alguém deve ter uma meia-calça extra para emprestar para você.

Ela me olha com desdém.

- Transparente tamanho grande? Duvido muito, Evans.

- Olha, eu acho até que tenho uma. - digo, e vou para o baú aos pés da minha cama, procurar a maldita meia-calça que eu tenho certeza que a minha mãe me obrigou a trazer quando vim para Hogwarts. Alguma conversa sobre frio e a necessidade básica de uma meia-calça.

Nunca me arrependi tanto de não ter escutado a minha mãe.

- Não está aqui.

Michelle agora já passou da fúria total ao quase desespero. Penso no que eu faria se a Michelle sentasse na minha cama agora e chorasse no meu ombro durante 20 minutos. Ficaria louca, provavelmente.

- Vamos, Michelle, alguém deve ter uma meia-calça. - digo, tentando soar animadora. As perspectivas não estão muito boas. É hora do jantar, então só estamos eu e ela nesse dormitório, possivelmente na Torre inteira. Mas não custa tentar, não é?

Eu me prontifico a procurar uma meia-calça para ela, e saio que nem uma louca pelos dormitórios femininos da Grifinória procurando alguém que tenha uma meia-calça transparente tamanho grande. Felizmente, Patricia Leigh, uma garota do segundo ano, tem uma, e gentilmente concorda em me emprestar. Patricia, sem querer soar má ou qualquer coisa assim, é _enorme. _Tenho a leve impressão que a meia-calça ficará larga na Michelle, mas mesmo assim agradeço efusivamente à ela.

- Pronto, consegui. - Digo, levemente ofegante.

Michelle está parada na frente do espelho, sorrindo radiante.

- Não precisa mais, querida. Descobri essa calça de tweed nas minhas coisas, e não fica fabulosa com o meu suéter novo?

Por que, ó Merlin, isso acontece comigo?

- E na última Magic Magazine diz que as calças de tweed voltaram à moda. - ela diz, feliz, e se vira para mim. - E então?

- E então o quê?

- Ora o quê, Evans! Ficou bom?

Michelle Lamb é uma daquele tipo raro de pessoa que tudo que veste cai bem. Ela poderia usar um saco de lixo com buracos cortados para a cabeça e os braços e todo mundo ia achar _fabuloso._ Provavelmente combinaria _horrores_ com a cabeleira loira dela. E ela também tem um corpo de modelo de revista, um corpo que eu _jamais _terei, nem nos meus sonhos. Michelle é uma das garotas mais populares do nosso ano, e também é considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas, e eu acho que ela merece isso tipo totalmente.

_Toc toc._

- Entra! - Michelle grita, e a porta se abre. Parado na porta, está James Potter.

- Olá - ele diz, e eu fico paralizada por um segundo. Aqui temos um dos caras mais populares do colégio e, de novo, um dos mais bonitos. Toda a garota quer sair com ele, embora ele não seja _realmente_ muito bonito (como o Black, que é bonito até de mau-humor), mas ele não saí com qualquer uma, só quando ele está realmente interessado. O que torna tudo mais interessante, segundo me disseram uma vez.

- Boa noite, Evans. - ele me cumprimenta, educadamente, e sorri para Michelle. Eu apenas o cumprimento com sorriso educado e um assentir de cabeça, e sento na minha cama, pronta para sumir. Essas coisas entre os populares não são da minha conta.

Mas que dá para ver porque o Potter é um dos caras mais populares da escola, isso dá. O rapaz é super educado e atencioso com todo mundo, e o sorriso dele irradia charme. Aliás, ele todo irradia charme.

Obviamente, não é da minha conta.

- Vamos? - ele diz, para a Michelle, claro. Eu acabo de virar objeto de decoração, parte dos móveis do quarto.

- Já? - ela pergunta, enquanto coloca os brincos. - Você não vai jantar?

- O jantar já acabou, querida. - _Querida._ Eu quase suspiro, mas me controlo na última hora. Aquele imprestável do Rob nunca me chamou de querida durante os seis meses que nós namoramos. Era só "gata".

- Já acabou? - ela diz, levemente surpresa, enquanto senta na cama para calçar os sapatos, um escarpin bordõ de salto alto.

Ele assente com a cabeça. Potter está vestindo um jeans desbotado e uma suéter verde, que parece ser tão macia que dá vontade de passar a mão. As roupas caem bem nele. Principalmente a calça jeans, meio justa. Acho que só os populares podem usar calças jeans meio justas sem parecerem _gays_.

Michelle vai até o banheiro e o barulhinho do spray indica que ela está colocando perfume, e logo volta.

- Estou pronta, podemos ir. - ela diz, caminhando até ele.

- Tchau, Evans. - Ele me diz, encostado de lado no batente para que Michelle passe. Ela apenas acena com a mão.

Fico tão espantada dele se lembrar de me dar tchau quando eu estava tão bem no meu papel de parte da decoração que esqueço de responder.

Eles saem, e eu fico sozinha no dormitório.

Vou para a cama e me deito, olhando pensativamente para o teto. Por fim, sinto um peso suave subir no colchão. É Dixie, que logo vem dividir o travesseiro comigo.

- Dixie, sua menina má! - eu começo a ralhar com ela, mas então Dixie me olha com aqueles olhos verdes, tão docemente, que eu não consigo resistir e começo a fazer carinho atrás das orelhas dela. Ela ronrona de prazer. - Por que você tem que puxar fio de todas as meias-calças da Michelle, e só dela? Acho que se você estragar mais uma enquanto ela estiver no banho, Michelle me mata. - Dixie me olha, como quem quer dizer "não tive culpa, as meias-calças dela são irresistíveis".

- Lily!- Madison exclama, entrando como um balaço no quarto. Dixie pula de susto, e lança um olhar feio para Maddie, que se acomoda agora sentada na minha cama. - Você não sabe o que aconteceu!

Me sento na cama e coloco uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Para a Madison estar super excitada desse jeito, só pode ser babado forte.

- O que houve? - pergunto, com uma entonação de "pouco-me-importa" ou "não-estou-nem-aí", só para provocá-la.

- Potter e Black brigaram.

Ergo as sombrancelhas, franzindo a testa, genuinamente interessada.

- O Potter acabou de sair daqui, e ele não parecia mal.

Madison me olha de uma maneira estranha.

- O que o Potter estava fazendo aqui?

- Michelle.

- Ah, sim.

- Mas, então, conta.

- Eles não estão se falando. O Potter sentou com o Fabian Prewett e amigos, e o Black sentou com o Peter Pettigrew.

- Eles não estão se falando?!

Não é segredo para ninguém que Potter e Black são unha e carne, e nunca, nesses seis anos de Hogwarts, eu os vi brigados. Já os vi irritados um com o outro, mas nunca _sem se falar._

- E o Remus? - pergunto. Remus é meu colega na monitoria, e é o único dos quarteto inseparável (agora não mais inseparável) que é meu amigo.

- Não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

- Puxa... - digo, acariciando o pelo de Dixie distraídamente. Isso tudo é muito _curioso_, para dizer o mínimo.

Madison assente com a cabeça, concordando.

- E tem uma coisa mais esquisita ainda.- ela diz.

- O quê?

- Lana Amstrong estava falando para a amiga dela hoje no jantar...

- E você sem querer ouviu.

- Exatamente. Lana estava falando que hoje ela voltou no vestiário da Grifinória para pegar a escova de cabelos que ela tinha esquecido quando se trocou depois do treino, e não tinha mais ninguém lá. _Só _o Potter, que estava no banho. Aí quando ele saiu do banho, ela viu um corte bem feio no abdômen dele. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer, dizendo que tinha se machucado com uma faca, mas ela disse que não acreditou. Sabe por quê?

- Não, Maddie.

- Porque aquilo parecia ter sido obra das garras de algum animal feroz, como um leão ou um cão selvagem. Segundo ela, é claro.

- Não existe leões nem cães selvagens em Hogwarts.

- É, eu sei. A Lana aumenta tudo. Mas o que será que o Potter andou aprontando? Por que essa história de faca é furada. Nem o Jason se cortaria desse jeito usando uma faca.

Madison acha o Jason extremamente babaca e sem cérebro. Na verdade, eu tenho apenas um pouco de pena dele, porque o Jason é muito tímido e muito _nerd._

- Será que... Não, é absurdo.

- O que foi, Lily?

- Será que o Potter andou na Floresta Proibida sozinho?

- Pode ser, ele vive pegando detenções.

- Não, Maddie. É muito perigoso. Potter vive de detenção mas não é louco de entrar na floresta sem um professor.

- Lily, a Floresta Proibida não é tão perigosa quanto os professores dizem. Eles aumentam tudo porque não querem que a gente vá lá.

Revirei os olhos. Eu _sei _disso.

- Mas sério que a Lana entrou lá _só _para pegar a escova? - perguntei, maliciosa. Potter não é nenhum feioso, e a Lana também não é nenhuma criança inocente.

Madison riu, captando a malícia.

- Ai, Lily, como você é maldosa.

- Não sou maldosa, sou realista. E vamos e venhamos, eu faria a mesma coisa. Você não, Maddie?

Madison riu ainda mais.

- Mas _certo_ que sim.

Rimos mais um pouco.

- O que o Flitwick queria com você? - ela pergunta, mudando de assunto.

- Ah, o de sempre... - contei a história toda para ela, e ficamos conversando até a hora de dormir.

* * *

**N/A: Eu ia postar ontem, mas a NET resolveu me deixar incomunicável com o mundo... Estou tão indignada que nem vou comentar o assunto. Vou responder reviews que eu ganho mais.**

Jhu Radcliffe: Pois é, eu sou péssima com prazos. E com nomes também :P E também nunca levei um zero escrito numa prova. Cheguei perto, uma vez. Mas nem sei o que eu faria se recebesse um. Acho que iria encomendar o meu caixão, porque cabeças iriam rolar aqui em casa. Aisjdfiajsfijasidjfa Beijos!

Thaty: E você continue comentando, hein? Beijos!

Miss Huyu: Bom saber que eu não era a única... oakdfoksdof Beijocas.

Helena Black : Vou fazer o máximo para atualizar semanalmente, prometo. Mas agora dependemos também da boa-vontade do meu servidor... muff.

Eliza Evans Potter: Fico feliz que você gostou! Continue comentando ;D

Tathi: Eu também adoro mistérios! Mas agora descobri que é mais difícil cria-los do que desvenda-los :P Beijos


	3. Capítulo 2

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:**Ah, vocês não souberam? Titia JK estava se sentindo generosa ontem e doou todos os créditos de Harry Potter para mim! Hohoho :D Ou pelo menos queria eu que tivesse :B

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSSIMA PARA O BOM ENTENDIMENTO DA FIC!**

Nessa história, os Marotos SÓ USAM OS APELIDOS ENTRE ELES! Ou seja, IMPOSSÍVEL da Lily saber que James é Prongs, Sirius é Padfoot e tal...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

"Não se precipite para as conclusões, Bailey.

É assim que você perde os detalhes."

- THE STARS OF MITHRA: HIDDEN STAR

**DESCI** para o Salão Principal como normalmente desço, as sete e quarenta e cinco. Sentei-me do lado da Madison e me servi de café com uma generosa camada de creme.

Logo em seguida, Domenic veio sentar com a gente. Domenic é o meu melhor amigo. Ele é da Corvinal, mas vive sentando com a gente na mesa da Grifinória. Consideramos ele o único erro que o Chapéu Seletor cometeu até hoje, porque, contrariando a fama dos Corvinais de estudiosos e responsáveis, Dom é a pior influência possível para uma garota já desencaminhada como eu.

Por isso mesmo, eu o amo de paixão.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. - Ele me cumprimenta, todo animado. Madison não fala com ninguém até às dez da manhã, quando ela realmente acorda, então nós simplesmente a ignoramos até esse horário.

- 'Dia, Dom.

- Temos alguma aula juntos, hoje?

- Acredito que não.

- História da Magia, terceiro período da tarde. - Alguém diz. Olho para o lado de onde veio a voz. Parado do meu lado, está Sirius Black.

- Oh. - Domenic murmura, e eu sei que ele está tão petrificado quanto eu.

Black nos olha, e ergue uma sobrancelha. Então, para minha mortificação eterna, ele displicentemente larga a mochila no banco e se senta do meu lado. Do meu lado!

Eu sei que Domenic é mais pop do que a gente (Madison e eu), mas nunca pensei que ele fosse pop o suficiente para Sirius Black se sentar conosco. Quero dizer, é Sirius Black! De longe, o garoto mais popular do colégio!  
E eu sou simplesmente sou uma garota pouco popular que não se encaixa em nenhum grupo. Tenho vida social o suficiente para não ser dos nerds, mas também não sou popular como o pessoal do Quadribol ou as garotas do Clube de Estudos. E realmente não sou tão popular como Sirius Black, James Potter e Michelle Lamb, que são mais populares do qualquer um nessa escola.

- Evans, pode me passar o pão? - ele pergunta.

- Você sabe o meu nome? - pergunto, assombrada. Juro que acreditava até agora que ele nem sabia da minha existência, quanto mais o meu nome!

Ele se vira para mim, sorrindo de lado, daquele jeito que faz as garotas suspirarem.

Cara, de perto ele é ainda mais bonito. Tudo bem que eu tive uma pequena queda por ele no primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano (Madison e Domenic dizem que foi um abismo do tamanho do Grand Canyon, não uma queda), mas considero isso uma página fechada na minha vida. Mas gente, ele é lindo mesmo!

Ele tem uns olhos azuis que são a coisa mais bonita do mundo, ainda mais porque contrastam com os cabelos dele, que são bem pretos e tem aquele corte super charmoso tipo "esqueci-de-cortar", um pouco acima do queixo.

Olho para os lábios dele. Eles estão se movendo, sinal que Black está falando, mas eu não estou escutando. Black tem os lábios cheios e rosados, mas, em vez de dar um ar _gay_, aumenta ainda mais a aura de "garoto perdido" dele.

E dizem que ele beija muito bem.

Sou arrancada dos meus devaneios por uma cotovelada selvagem da Madison nas minhas costelas.

- Desculpe, você estava dizendo alguma coisa? - pergunto para o Black, ao ver que ele me olha como esperasse uma resposta.

Ele dá uma risadinha e sacode a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Estava dizendo que sim, sei o seu nome. Você é a monitora amiga do Remus, não é? - eu concordo com a cabeça. - Então, seu nome é bem conhecido no meu dormitório.

Domenic me olha, tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Sério? Quero dizer, você não está me zoando, está? - pergunto, desconfiada. Tenho meus motivos para ficar um pé atrás com esse garoto. Quando eu estava no primeiro ano, ele me disse que porcos voavam no mundo bruxo, e eu só descobri que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara quando Hagrid me disse que os porcos no mundo bruxo eram exatamente iguais ao do mundo bruxo, no terceiro ano.

- Não, Evans, eu não estou tirando uma com a sua cara. Alguns dos caras do meu dormitório realmente acham você uma gata.

Madison pára com a torrada a meio caminho da boca. Meu queixo cai. _Eu, gata?_ Que loucura é essa, meu Merlin? Eu sou no máximo, _ajeitadinha._ E de ajeitadinha para gata existe uma boa distância.

- Você está me zoando. - decido, e decidida a ignorar o assunto (e Sirius Black se for preciso), pego mais um pãozinho.

- Não, é sério. - ele parece divertido, o que aumente ainda mais as minhas suspeitas de que ele esteja realmente me zoando. - Você é uma garota bonita, embora não faça o meu tipo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Tá, né?

- Agora, foi muito bom conversar com vocês, mas tenho que ir. - ele diz, e sai assim, do jeito que chegou, do nada.

Domenic e eu nos olhamos.

- O que foi isso? - Domenic pergunta, por fim.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

- Sirius Black meio que cantou você?

- Foi mais para um elogio, não uma cantada. Agora se vocês me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer. - Madison diz e saí da mesa apressada, sem nem ao menos dizer aonde vai, o que é bem estranho a essa hora.

Olho para Domenic. Ele dá de ombros.

Cara, esse mundo tá cada vez mais estranho.

* * *

**NÓS** temos uma hora de almoço.

Normalmente, é a hora mais curta do dia inteiro. Então, eu almoço correndo, e vou para o dormitório, pegar os livros que eu vou usar nas aulas da tarde, dar um cochilo, trocar de roupa e tal.

Hoje, é claro, não foi diferente. Depois da última aula da manhã (Transfiguração, de novo), eu fui almoçar com o Domenic na mesa da Corvinal. Madison matou o primeiro período, mal falou comigo nos intervalos das aulas, e quando a aula de Transfiguração, ela se mandou antes que eu tivesse tempo sequer de fechar o livro. Isso tudo é definitivamente estranho, porque a Madison nunca faz nada sem que Domenic ou eu ou os dois estejamos sabendo. Mas enfim.

- Você está com uma cara horrível. Parece um trasgo com dor de dente. É cólica? - pergunta Domenic assim que eu sento na frente dele.

Eu sorrio amarelo. A delicadeza do meu melhor amigo é assustadora.

- Não. - respondo. - Passei a manhã inteira acreditando que eu estava bem.

- Acho que é melhor você ir para o seu dormitório depois do almoço e pegar a caixa de maquiagem da Michelle emprestada, para dar um jeito no seu rosto.

Eu sorrio, dessa vez de verdade. A caixa de maquiagem da Michelle é uma eterna piada entre nós, porque é de conhecimento da escola inteira que Michelle não empresta aquela caixa nem para a própria Morgana. E de qualquer maneira, eu tenho a minha própria caixa.

- Está tão ruim assim? - pergunto.

- Amiga, tá péssimo.

Eu suspiro, e dou uma última garfada na minha lasanha de frango. Pelo menos Domenic é sincero, penso.

Termino o meu copo de suco de abóbora, e pego meus livros.

- Está bem, então. Vou lá para cima. Vejo você depois.

Domenic assente com a cabeça, a boca cheia.

Sorrindo, eu subo os lances de escada. A sala Comunal está vazia, então eu passo direto por ela e vou para o quarto. Jogo meus livros de qualquer jeito em cima do baú os pés da cama e vou para o banheiro ver o que posso fazer a respeito de minha aparência.

Ora, ora, até que não estou tão medonha assim, penso, ao ver minha imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro. Meus olhos estão um pouco inchados, e estou com uma cara meio estranha. Mas minha aparência ainda é humanóide, graças à Merlin.

Pego o rímel no meu estojinho de maquiagem e aplico uma camada nos cílios. Então, pego um pouco de blush e aplico nas maçãs do rosto. Bem melhor.

Volto para o quarto e guardo o estojinho, enquanto junto os livros que eu vou precisar de tarde.

Então ouço um miado e instintivamente olho para a porta do quarto, que está aberta. Dixie está no meio do corredor, dando voltas, inquieta.

- Que foi, Dixie? - largo os livros em cima da cama e vou para a porta. A gata me olha e mia mais uma vez, então fareja alguma coisa no dormitório masculino, cuja porta está encostada, e sai correndo, entrando no dormitório dos rapazes.

Droga, droga!

Peter Pettigrew tem aversão a gatos. Parece que ele tem alergia e algum trauma relacionado a felinos. Não sei bem porque, Remus pediu para eu não deixar Dixie voltar a entrar no dormitório deles, porque da ultima vez, Peter ficou bem perturbado. E eles sabem que a única gata que entra lá é a minha, porque eu sou a única garota do sétimo ano que tem uma gata de estimação.

- Dixie! - eu chamo baixinho, impaciente, da porta do dormitório. Nem um sinal dela.

Olho para os lados. O corredor está vazio. Não vai dar nada se eu entrar rapidinho no dorm dos garotos e pegar a Dixie, vai? Quero dizer, ninguém vai ficar sabendo.

Pensando nisso, eu entro no quarto, tentando localizar o maldito bicho. A gata não está em nenhum lugar à vista.

- Dixie! - chamo de novo.

Nada.

Olho para a porta. Espero que não chegue ninguém, porque aí vai ficar meio complicado de explicar o que eu estou fazendo no dormitório masculino sozinha.

Ajoelho-me no chão e olho embaixo da primeira cama. O dormitório deles é absurdamente bagunçado, penso, ao ver a grande quantidade de coisas que um garoto é capaz de guardar embaixo da cama.

Já estou olhando a segunda cama quando ouço vozes no corredor.

Droga, droga! Eles estão vindo!

Dixie então aparece, saindo preguiçosamente debaixo da última cama, com alguma coisa na boca, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Pego a gata no colo correndo e me jogo dentro do armário, com gata e tudo. Fecho a porta no instante que a porta do quarto abre.

- Você realmente deu o fora nela? - a voz estridente de Pettigrew é ouvida.

- Não exatamente... Ah, droga! Foi sim. Não gosto dela, não podia ficar enganando-a para sempre. - Potter diz, e os dois se encaminham para o meio do quarto, parando bem na frente do armário.

Rezo a todos os santos conhecidos e mais alguns que inventei agora que não deixem a Dixie miar nem eles abrirem o armário.

- Falando em gostar... - Peter diz, e pelas frestinhas da madeira eu observo Potter largar a mochila na cama e pegar uma camisa branca bem-passada de cima da pilha de roupas lavadas em cima do baú aos pés da cama dele. - O Sirius tomou o café da manhã com a Evans. Norah comentou que ouviu eles num papo bem íntimo.

- O quê?! - Potter e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo, ele em voz alta, eu em pensamento.

_Papo bem íntimo?_ Gárgulas Galopantes, que _merda_ é essa? Tudo bem que o Black me passou uma pseudo-cantada, mas nós estávamos no mesmo nível de intimidade que eu tenho com os pedreiros na rua que assobiam quando eu por acaso passo por uma obra em construção, no verão. Ou seja, nenhuma.

- Aí eu fui falar com ele, né? Porque tipo, ele não pode sair catando a Evans.

**Por que não?! **Quem foi que disse isso? Claro que ele pode me cantar!

- Mas ele disse que eles só estavam conversando.

- Não dá para confiar naquele Black mesmo. - Potter resmungou, e começou a desabotoar a calça.

Espera só um pouquinho aí! Ele vai tirar a roupa?!

Não, você não vai fazer isso, não é Potter? Merlin, não permita que ele faça isso!

Mas é claro que ele vai tirar a roupa. Não dá para confiar em Merlin. Ele é surdo para os meus protestos.

Pela fresta do armário, eu vejo Potter se abaixar e deixar a calça cair em um montinho de tecido preto no chão. Então desvio os olhos para Dixie, no meu colo.

Estou fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que a Lana fez. Estou espiando o Potter trocar de roupa. Que coisa mais horrível, Lily Evans. Isso é realmente muito baixo. Você é uma moça de família, honrada e direita. Moças de família não ficam escondidas em armários em dormitório alheios vendo rapazes trocar de roupa.

Não resisto e dou uma espiadela rápida em Potter. Merlin, que coxas!

Talvez exista uma diferença entre eu e a Lana, afinal. No meu caso, ninguém nunca vai ficar sabendo que eu espiei o Potter. E não foi proposital, de qualquer forma.

A menos, é claro, que me descubram nesse armário.

Quando me arrisco a olhar para o quarto novamente, Potter já está terminando de abotoar a calça limpa.

- Você está muito puto com o Padfoot? - Peter pergunta, de repente.

- Estou, cara. Mas tenho motivos, não é? - Potter diz, sério. Um calafrio percorre a minha espinha. Nunca o vi tão sério antes, e não estou muito certa se quero ver novamente. Ele está mais do que sério, está... _sinistro._

- Você não acha que está sendo muito duro com ele? As pessoas erram.

- Por Godric, Peter! Ele tentou matar o Snivellus! _Matar!_

Estreito os olhos concentrada. Snivellus é uma expressão familiar. E porque esse tal de Padfoot iria querer matá-lo?

Potter desabotoa a camisa, e eu perco minha linha de pensamento. Cara, de onde eu tirei a idéia que o Potter é magrelo? Ele tem ombros largos, braços fortes e o abdome dele é malhado, definido e... Epa! Ele tem uma ferida bem feia na parte inferior do estômago. É bem nítido o sangue seco contra a pele levemente bronzeada dele.

Ontem de noite achei que Lana estivesse exagerando, mas agora vejo que não, ela não exagerou. A ferida realmente parece ser feita por algum animal selvagem. Selvagem do tipo que pode ser encontrado na floresta proibida, penso, sombriamente.

O que será que o Potter andou aprontando?

- Bom na verdade - ele se corrige. - Ele tentou fazer com que o Moony matasse o Snivellus. Você já pensou no que isso significaria na vida do Moony, Wormtail?

Peter não presta atenção no que ele diz. Está farejando o ar, parecendo-se ridiculamente com um roedor.

- Jim, você não está sentindo um cheiro diferente no ar?

- Só o do seu desodorante vencido, cara.

- Não, é sério. Eu tenho a impressão que tem um gato aqui dentro.

Eu congelo dentro do armário. Ai, Merlin, e agora? Dixie também parece sentir que o momento é grave, porque parece prender a respiração. Embora, é claro, gatos não prendam a respiração.

- Bobagem, Wormtail. - Potter diz, distraído, enquanto abotoa a camisa limpa.

- Tem um gato aqui dentro! - Pettigrew diz, agora mais seguro, levantando-se da cama em alerta.

Merlin, socorro.

- Credo, cara, você está com mania de perseguição. - Potter diz, como quem acaba a conversa. - Não há nada mais do que nós dois nesse quarto. - ele diz, e olha diretamente para o ponto que eu estou, dentro do armário, como se me encarasse. Por um momento, eu chego a acreditar que ele sabe que nós estamos escondidas aqui.

Então ele desvia o olhar, coloca o suéter e sai, arrastando Pettigrew consigo. Eu espero mais algum tempo, para o caso de algum deles resolver voltar, e então saio também.

Olho no relógio e vejo que estou atrasada para a aula, então entro correndo no dormitório e simplesmente viro a mochila em cima da cama, para tirar as tralhas que eu estava guardando nela. Então, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado cai junto.

Será que é alguma observação importante sobre alguma aula, me pergunto, e pego o papel para lê-lo. É um bilhete.

Lembro-me de tê-lo pego num corredor vazio, mas eu nem me lembrava mais dele. Então, o que eu leio me deixa tensa e nervosa: _"Disse para ele como chegar lá sim, não nego. Agora se o Snivellus foi burro o suficiente para ir lá ontem à noite, a culpa não é minha. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse afetar tanto o Moony, já disse. Droga cara, era para ele estar fazendo um favor para a humanidade!"._

_Snivellus_ e Moony. As duas pessoas que Potter tinha falado.

Ai meu Merlin!

Será que o Potter é testemunha de algum assassinato?

* * *

**N/A: **Adoro esse capítulo! Um doce pra quem adivinhar porquê! Iawjdfijfiajdifjaijfd :D Semaninha complicada, correndo pra cá e pra lá, e tal... mas...**tcharan!**

CAPA E PROMO DA FIC PRONTAS!

Só entrar em (http)(dois pontos barra barra)(dukascarlet).(livejournal).(com)

Sério, gente, passem lá! Modéstia parte, ficaram lindas!

E agora, comentários!

Mary M Evans: Ah, eu nem me importo muito de não ter participado do chall. Eu li as outras fics, e sinceramente, acho que não teria muitas chances. Estou tentando postar semanalmente, mas é claro que com muitas reviews, a gente tenta com mais força ;D

Jhu Radcliffe: Ai guria, tu me lembrou de uma coisa que eu não tinha feito antes na fic! Okdsoakfaosdfok Eu não sei porque a Lily se ferra tanto… Mas ouviu uma teoria que a arte imita a vida… haushuahsua Beijos!

Helena Black: Ah, que bom que você está gostando! Fico imensamente feliz! E obrigada por favoritar! Continue comentando!

Tathi: Fico feliz de saber que estou no caminho certo! ;D Beijocas

Gabriela Black: Mas o importante é que você comentou, não é mesmo? Okaoksdokas Espero que você goste desse capítulo também, beijocas!

E quem comentar nesse capítulo… ganha um beijo do James! ODSAÇJFÇAOSIDJFOIAHEÇGHAOGHAOISGDHASIOGHAIOEHDGOAIHDÇGOHAODEHF


	4. Capítulo 3

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

by Marmadue Scarlet

**Disclaimer: **Não é meu. Nada. Nadinha. Nem sequer uma migalhinha. Jk agora, por favor, pare de ficar fazendo complô com o meu Word.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Olá estrelinha, a Terra lhe diz olá."

- WILLY WONKA

**PASSO** o dia inteiro pensando nisso, e lá pela hora do jantar chego à conclusão que isso não faz sentido nenhum para mim. Não comento nada com Domenic nem com Madison, porque, se o que o Potter falou for verdade, há um quase-assassino a solta em Hogwarts. E toda a minha experiência com assassinos (que se resume, basicamente, a um punhado de livros de terror e/ou suspense e um ou dois filmes do mesmo gênero) me diz que quanto menos gente você envolver, melhor. Acho que Snivellus, Moony e o outro nome que Potter falou (Padfoot, se eu não me engano) são pessoas. Embora sejam nomes bem estranhos para pessoas. Quero dizer, que tipo de mãe coloca o nome do filho de _Snivellus?_ E eu que achava a minha mãe anormal por colocar nomes de flores nas filhas...

Como isso é a única coisa suspeita que eu tenho até agora, decidi ir na biblioteca depois do jantar.

Entro na biblioteca e vou procurar a lista de monitores. Eles tem na biblioteca a lista de todos os monitores, desde que a escola foi fundada. Tem um pouco de informação sobre cada um, tipo matéria preferida, ambição, essas coisas. E também tem a lista dos times de Quadribol, dos integrantes dos Clubes de Estudo, Clube de Duelos...

Começo procurando por Snivellus. Não há nada com esse nome nem na lista de Monitores, nem nos times de Quadribol nem em lugar nenhum. Também não acho nada com o nome de Padfoot. E o mais perto que eu chego é um tal de Mike Mooney, mas eu não consigo ver mais nada porque Madame Pince praticamente me arranca pelos cabelos da biblioteca, porque já são dez e meia da noite e ela quer dormir. Acho que se a senhora Pince incluísse em sua dieta diária um copinho de suco de maracujá, a vida dela iria ficar mais bonita. Quero dizer, nunca vi alguém tão estressado!

Quando eu chego no dormitório, Madison já está deitada, o cortinado fechado ao redor da cama. Tenho a impressão que ela está me evitando, mas deve ser paranóia minha.

Arrumo minhas coisas, tomo meu banho e me deito na cama, mas não consigo dormir. Fico pensando nas coisas que descobri hoje. Será que o Potter corre algum perigo de vida? Ele está com aquele corte horroroso e tal. Será que ele sabia que eu estava lá dentro do armário? Aquele olhar que ele deu... Era como se ele estivesse vendo _a mim. _Acho que o Potter é o centro de tudo isso. Acho que ele conhece o pseudo-assassino e as vítimas.

Seria bem prudente me manter longe dele, decido, antes de dormir.

* * *

**PASSO **a manhã inteira toda errada, porque tive um sonho muito estranho envolvendo James Potter sem camisa, um assassino com uma machadinha e um galo garnizé. Tentando fazer algum uso das aulas de Adivinhação que nós fizemos até o quinto ano, Domenic e eu analizamos o sonho, e chegamos a conclusão que: o galo garnizé é um mau presságio, me alertando contra o perigo dos galináceos; o assassino da machadinha é um protesto do meu subconciente contra o desmatamento das florestas da América do Sul e James Potter semi-nu é culpa dos hormônios, que segundo Domenic, me fazem imaginar coisas. Me senti culpada por não poder dizer para ele que eu todas as imagens do Potter sem camisa geradas pelo meu subconciente eram fruto de uma experiência visual real, e tinham base nas imagens armazenadas na minha memória visual. Resumindo: chegamos a conclusão que eu não devo comer frango/galinha/peru por uns tempos, se não posso morrer sufocada por um ossinho e ir para o purgatório, onde uma versão paranormal de James Potter sem camisa irá testar minha pureza. Seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

Logo depois do almoço, Domenic tem um de seus ataques. Isso envolve Domenic jogando-se sobre o móvel mais próximo, gemendo algo como "Perguntas, perguntas. Por que tenho que agüentar tantas perguntas?". De vez em quando ele se compara à Merlin e Dumbledore, dizendo que a genialidade deve ter liberdade para se manifestar. Eu adoro os ataques de Domenic. Há sempre uma pequena multidão ao seu redor no fim de um ataque.

Quando eu chego na aula de Herbologia, Madison não está lá. O que é realmente muito encantador da parte dela, porque, além de sumir sem avisar, agora ela me deixa sem parceiro de mesa.

Sensacional.

Tenho que lembrar de agradecer à Maddie por isso.

- Senhorita Evans, vai ficar aí parada na porta por muito tempo? - Professora Sprout pergunta.

- Ah, não, professora, é que a minha dupla não veio.

- A senhorita pode fazer com o senhor Potter, ele também está sozinho.

Fico olhando com uma expressão abobada para a cara da Sprout. Potter e sozinho na mesma frase _sem_ um advérbio de negação no meio? A Sprout andou enrolando umas folhinhas verdes e fumando?

- Senhorita Evans? - Eu pisco, incrédula. Será que ela está tendo alucinações, tipo ver o Dumbledore de sunguinha estampada dançando e cantando Summer Nights, do filme Grease, em dueto com a MaGonagall, que por sua vez está usando um modelito bufante verde-limão com bolinhas roxo-uva? - Poderia se sentar do lado do sr. Potter agora, para que eu possa dar a minha aula?

- Claro, claro, professora. - Acho que entendi porque tanto mau-humor. Dumbledore de sunguinha deve ser uma visão do inferno.

Me sento do lado do Potter e tomo o cuidado de ficar o mais distante possível dele, evitando tocá-lo enquanto fazemos a primeira tarefa do dia: preparar os potes para as novas mudas (o que é bem ridículo para os alunos do sexto ano, mas suponho que as folhinhas verdes enroladas tenham diminuído a capacidade dos neurônios da Sprout de fazer sinapse).

Noto que a Michelle não pára de olhar para o nosso lado, mas toda vez que eu viro para encará-la, ela olha para o outro lado, disfarçando.

Merlin, será que ela sabe de alguma coisa e está tentando me dar um aviso telepático de que devo me manter longe do Potter, pois ele tem um distúrbio de personalidade e é o pseudo-assassino?

- Sabe, Evans, eu entendo que você não vá com a minha cara, mas você está agindo como se eu tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa. - Potter diz bem perto do meu ouvido, do nada, e eu me assusto e derrubo um vaso, mas ele é rápido e o pega no ar. Por isso que eu digo que a copa é dos Leões!

Espera, eu nunca disse isso.

Enfim. Fico vermelha que nem um pimentão, porque o que ele disse é absolutamente verdade. Quer dizer, não tudo. Eu vou com a cara dele. Não é como se ele fosse antipático ou coisa assim. Se a situação fosse outra, eu ficaria bem feliz de sentar do lado dele. Quero dizer, podia ser o Jason! Potter pelo menos cheira bem. Aliás, bem demais.

- Você pediu a Michelle em namoro? - pergunto, contrariando totalmente a minha regra de não me meter nos relacionamentos dos populares. Os über-populares, como Potter, Black e Michelle, tem suas próprias regras de relacionamento, regras as quais eu desconheço.

Potter fica bem sem-graça, o que é relativamente novo para mim.

- Na verdade, eu terminei com ela, por quê?

- Ah, nada não. É que ela não pára de olhar para cá. - Como eu disse, esses über-populares são engraçados. Há alguns dias atrás eles pareciam o anúncio publicitário do amor eterno e verdadeiro, e agora, terminaram.

- Ah. - ele diz.

- Por que você terminou com ela? - pergunto. Por Deus, Lily, não tem como você ser mais metida, tem?

Potter parece pensar um pouco.

- Eu gosto da Michelle, de verdade, ela é uma boa amiga. Mas é isso. Uma amiga.

- Você está apaixonado por outra pessoa?

- Sim. - ele sorri para mim.

- Quem? - Oh sim, Lily, você consegue ser mais metida.

Potter não responde porque nesse momento Sprout manda um integrante de cada dupla pegar as mudinhas que nós vamos replantar,e Potter se manda.

O que provavelmente significa que não é da minha conta, então eu caio na real e me ligo que tenho que parar de perguntar essas coisas para o Potter.

Ele volta com as mudinhas e nós começamos a replantá-las em profundo e desagradável silêncio. Não sei porque, mas a presença do Potter me faz falante. Eu sinto necessidade de falar alguma coisa para ele, fazer algum comentário, mas não é como se eu tivesse intimidade com ele suficiente para isso. James Potter é aquele tipo raro de pessoa, eu percebo, que você tem vontade de ter como amigo. Que você olha na rua e pensa: "eu realmente gostaria que esse cara fosse meu amigo".

Enfim.

O mundo é estranho mesmo.

* * *

**SÁBADO **é o meu dia favorito na semana. Sábado é o dia em que eu não preciso acordar mega cedo, que eu _não_ tenho reunião da monitoria (que vamos e venhamos, é um saco de tão inútil), e que, claro, não tem aula, o que por si só já é uma coisa maravilhosa.

E não há detenção, nota baixa ou tempestade de neve no Saara que me impeça de perder um sábado em Hogsmeade. Como monitora, eu sempre tenho a desculpa que _tenho_ que ir para ajudar as criancinhas felizes do terceiro ano, que incrivelmente conseguem se perder num povoado que tem, basicamente, duas ruas.

Hogsmeade é um dos meus lugares favoritos. É o único povoado totalmente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha, e eu não sei se é por isso ou pelas milhares de lojinhas que despertam meu lado consumista, mas eu realmente adoro.

- Madison? - eu chamei baixinho, quando acordei. Maddie nunca acorda cedo no sábado, então ela sempre pede que eu a acorde, pra gente ir para Hogsmeade.

Ela resmunga qualquer coisa e abre um olho.

- Acorda, garota, hoje tem Hogsmeade.

Ela geme, e se levanta um pouco na cama.

- Acho que eu não vou ir.

- Por quê?! - Pergunto, incrédula. Em três anos de visitas ao povoado, dá para contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que a Madison não foi.

- Não tô muito legal.

- O que você tem? - pergunto, preocupada agora.

- Tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Eu vou ficar aqui descansando, eu acho.

- Ai Maddie, vai! Domenic e eu prometemos que não vamos ficar gritando histericamente como dois loucos hoje! - Domenic temos a mania de gritarmos um com o outro quando vamos à Hogsmeade, como se um de nós estivesse em Hogwarts e o outro na Antártida. Acho que é o ar do povoado.

Ela sorriu fracamente. Parecia um pouco mais que mal.

- Ah Lily, eu to enjoada, realmente não tô afim de ir. Vá você e Dom.

- Não, né? Se você está mal, nós ficamos aqui para te fazer companhia.

- Sinceramente, não precisa. Eu sei como você gosta de ir para Hogsmeade e tal..

- Eu não me importo de ficar aqui com você e tenho certeza que Dom também não.

- Não precisa, é sério. Eu vou dormir mais um pouquinho, depois passo lá na Enfermaria e tomo alguma coisa.

- Tem certeza, Maddie?

- Tenho.

- Mesmo?

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse retardada.

- Tá bem, então.

Meio incerta de deixar a Madison sozinha, eu me arrumo e vou encontrar o Domenic.

Dom querido não consegue enteder que quando se marca horários, se deve cumpri-los, então eu fico uma meia-hora plantada na frente sa sala comunal da Corvinal, esperando a pessoa sair.

Domenic aparece e nós vamos tomar café. Quando chegamos à fila para as carruagens que levam para Hogsmeade, já tem um monte de gente. De fato, somos os últimos.

- Epa, agüenta aí que a gente vai com vocês! - Potter diz, derrapando na porta da carruagem. Domenic e eu nos entreolhamos.

Droga, cara, o que o Potter tá fazendo aqui?

Ele entra, seguindo de Pettigrew, e senta do meu lado.

Logo em seguida a carruagem começa a se mexer. Fico em silêncio durante o percurso, pensando. Será que o Potter sabe do bilhete? Será que ele sabe que eu ouvi a conversa dele com o Pettigrew? Será que ele sabe das minhas investigações secretas? Será que foi ele que assassinou esse Snivellus?

Observo ele discretamente, enquanto ele bate um papo animado com Domenic sobre Quadribol. Quadribol é um tipo de assunto genérico para os meninos, eu acho. Tipo o tempo.

James Potter não parece ser um assassino. Mas assassinos nunca têm cara de assassinos, né? Ele realmente parece ser um cara bacana. Quem sabe ele não é um sociopata?

Ai Merlin, e se ele for um sociopata?

Ele decididamente é irresponsável e tem ausência de sentimentos de remorso e de culpa em relação ao seu comportamento, porque, quero dizer, ele vive de detenções.

Mas se bem que eu nunca vi o Potter ser realmente mordaz. Ele é uma pessoa tão simpática! Mas, Lily, não seja burra! É claro que ele é querido e simpático, isso é uma característica da sociopatia. Além de, não raramente, os sociopatas terem uma inteligência normal ou acima da média. _Como o Potter._

Só que ele nunca foi agressivo, que é uma das características da sociopatia. Se bem que os sociopatas podem ser tão convincentes em suas manipulações que poucas pessoas, após um contato duradouro com um, são capazes de imaginar seu lado negro, vil e perverso.

Olho para o simpático rapaz sentado ao meu lado e engulo em seco. Merlin nos ajude.

A carruagem finalmente pára, e antes que alguém sequer abra a boca, levanto correndo e arrasto Domenic comigo para fora, andando o mais rápido possível para longe de Potter e sua sociopatia.

Domenic finalmente me faz parar quando descemos toda a rua e chegamos na frente do Três Vassouras.

- Lily, Lily, calma, o que houve? - ele pergunta, preocupado e sem fôlego, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

Eu apenas olho para ele, totalmente sem fôlego também e fungando o nariz, que insiste em escorrer.

- Por quê você saiu daquele jeito? - ele pergunta, se endireitando. Eu não respondo e ele continua. - Foi o Potter, não foi? - eu concordo com a cabeça. - Lily... não me diga que... não me diga que você está apaixonada pelo Potter.

- Ah, Dom... - eu digo, e o abraço. _Se eu pudesse te contar. _Mas não vou envolvê-lo nisso, não vou. Potter é um sociopata, ele é perigoso, e eu não quero que Domenic se machuque por minha causa. Sabe-se lá o que um sociopata pode fazer.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. - Domenic diz, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

Eu simplesmente o abraço mais.

- Vamos na Dedosdemel! - ele sugere. - Eu compro uma barra bem grande de chocolate para você, e aí a gente pode sentar no Três Vassouras para afogar as mágoas.

É nessas horas que eu me dou conta porque Domenic é meu melhor amigo. Ele está sendo todo solidário, e eu nem estou realmente apaixonada pelo Potter.

A gente vai para a Dedosdemel e nos perdemos escolhendo coisas. Eu normalmente compro Delícias Gasosas e Penas de Acúçar. Só que, desta vez, segundo Domenic, é uma emergência, e cada um compra um chocolate de cada tipo da prateleira (e é uma prateleira gigante).

Vamos para a fila pagar. A loja está cheia, então a fila está _enorme._ Mas tudo bem.

- Evans? - olho para trás. A pessoa atrás de mim na fila é James Potter.

Tarde demais. Agora não posso fingir que não o vi.

- Você está bem? - ele pergunta, parecendo sinceramente preocupado. - Você estava um pouco transtornada aquela hora. - Eu não me deixo enganar. Potter é um sociopata, Potter é um sociopata, Potter é um...

- Então... - ele continua, um pouco desconcertado pelo meu silêncio. - Eu só queria saber se está tudo bem. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode vim falar comigo, tá?

Eu concordo com a cabeça efusivamente, então me viro para a frente, pago as coisas apressadamente (na pressa, deixo dois nuques a mais no caixa) e saio rapidamente da loja.

Por que Potter está me perseguindo, hein?

* * *

**N/A:** QUAL É O PROBLEMA COM O MEU COMPUTADOR!?!?!?!?!? Quando não é a internet que está sem conexão, é o Word que não abre ou o Photoshop que abre sozinho. Me diz, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Me diz!!!!

Tá, tá, tudo bem. Meu momento revolta passou.

E eu estou sem Word. O que significa que também estou sem beta, porque atualmente meu word é meu beta. Resumindo, capítulos com erros.

Enfim.

Vocês viram que as Spice vão voltar:D YUUUPII!!

Tá.

Chega de inutilidades.

AAAAHH LEMBREI DE UMA COISA!

Ganharam um 'thank you very much' e um beijo do James: **Jhu Radcliffe **(Eu simplesmente adoro o Sirius nessa fic! Ele basicamente só sacaneia o coitado do James!), **Helena Black **(Beijo do Sirius? Esse eu guardo só pra mim! Okaoskoakoasosk :D Mas pode ser que eu me sinta generosa), **Mary M Evans **(okdsaokaokf Lily é uma figura, não é mesmo?), **Thaty** (Obrigada por comentar), **WoW.05 **(Aah, obrigada! Fico muito lisongeada!), **Eliza Evans Potter **(continue comentando vc tb!), **Mel.Bel.louca **(Postada ;D), **Julix.Potter** (Ah, que bom que você gostou! Continue por aqui!) e **Benni :) **(Obrigada. Continue comentando!).

Próximo capítulo:

BEIJOS DO GIDEON PREWETT PRA TODOS QUE COMENTAREM!

(sabe como é, né, todo esse sucesso meio que subiu à cabeça dos Marotos e o cachê também subiu... para fora das nossas condições monetárias.)


	5. Capítulo 4

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** James Potter, Lily Evans e cia são da Jk Rowling, Warner e sei lá de mais quem. Menos meus.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Beijos são um destino melhor

que sabedoria."

- E. E. CUMMINGS

**DE VOLTA **a Hogwarts, as coisas parecem ficar um pouco mais normais. Madison volta a ficar normal, sem sumiços nem doenças de última hora, e Potter pára de me perseguir. Remus volta a ser visto

por todo mundo, e é na biblioteca antes do almoço que eu o encontro.

- Lily!

- Remus! Como é que você está? - pergunto, me sentando na mesa dele, genuínamente feliz de vê-lo. - Você andou sumido, hein?

Ele assente com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Estive doente. Gripe. - ele explica.

- Ah. Mas você está melhor agora?

- Ahã, tô ótimo.

- Que bom. - sorrio. Remus é tão legal, cara! Pena que tenha uma saúde tão fraca. Ele vive doente.

- Escuta. você entendeu aquela aula de História da Magia? É que eu não estava na última, e ninguém sabe me explicar o que o Binns deu. Meus amigos são imprestáveis.

Rimos.

- Sobre a Revolta dos Globins? Sei sim. Se quiser, te explico.

- Ah, por favor, serei eternamente grato.

- Você está com o livro aí? - ele assente, e eu começo a explicar a matéria.

Pouco tempo depois, quando explicava a Remus sobre a revolta dos Globins (que começou em Hogsmeade) , sinto alguém me observando. Ignoro por uns cinco minutos, enquanto termino a explicação. Finalmente, a pessoa pigarreia e eu me viro.

James Potter está pacientemente parado na frente da nossa mesa, nos observando.

- O que foi, Jim? - Remus pergunta.

- Vim falar com a Evans. - _Iiiiiih, o que será que ele quer comigo,_ penso.

- Aaah, pode falar. - Credo, isso soou muito retardado.

Ele me estendeu uma garrafinha pequena e fininha, cheia de um líquido cor de âmbar.

Estreitei os olhos, tipo "o-que-é-isso".

- Domenic me disse que você estava tendo um ataque de rinite alérgica, por isso estava meio mal ontem. Aí eu falei com o Slughorn e ele fez um poçãozinha para você melhorar.

Eu sorri, derretida. O que mais poderia fazer? Potter é o rapaz mais doce que eu conheci. Nem o Robert, meu ex-namorado, jamais pensou em fazer uma coisa assim por mim, e olha que ele era o meu namorado! Potter nem é nada meu. Não tinha porque se preocupar.

Se ele é um sociopata, cara, eu acho que quero casar com um sociopata.

- Obrigada. - Sorri para ele, agradecida e ao mesmo tempo culpada. Eu pensando coisas horríveis dele, e ele sendo tão querido comigo. - Muito obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Espero que você fique melhor.

Eu continuo sorrindo como uma idiota. Não dá para evitar. Potter é o sociopata mais doce que eu já conheci.

- Obrigada. - Respondo.

Então ele se vira e fala qualquer coisa para o Remus que eu não entendo porque não estou prestando atenção. Então, Potter some por entre as estantes e eu me viro para o Remus.

Eu tento falar alguma coisa, mas parece que meu cérebro virou geléia.

- Tudo bem - Remus diz, sorrindo gentilmente. - James tem esse efeito nas garotas.

_Como é que é?_ Obvio que James Potter não tem efeito nenhum sobre mim! Por Godric, quem Remus _pensa_ que eu sou? Gárgulas Galopantes, eu sou Lily Evans, monitora da Grifinória, a melhor aluna de Feitiços (ou poderia ser, mas isso não está em questão), uma pessoa madura e responsável e não uma garotinha do terceiro ano impressionável que fica deslumbrada que nem uma babaca só porque James Potter é gentil! Qual é!? Ele nem é isso tudo.

Erguo os ombros e retomo minha linha de pensamento de onde parei.

Remus me olha meio impressionado.

Viu só, querido? Você estava enganado sobre mim!

- Entendeu? - pergunto, depois de finalizar a minha explicação com um resumo do que eu tinha explicado momentos antes.

- Entendi sim, obrigada.

- De nada, Rem. Quando quiser é só pedir. - Digo, um pouco menos indignada.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, e Remus pega um livro de Feitiços da mochila e fica estudando.

Tenho que estudar Transfiguração, penso, culpada. Ultimamente tenho me sentido mais culpada que o normal.

Ah, mas Transfigurção é uma droga.

Mas eu zerei a última prova. Não dá para ir mal de novo.

Posso estudar mais tarde.

Droga, Lily, você é uma monitora. Seja responsável e disciplinada uma única vez na vida!

Vagarosamente, eu me levanto e vou caminhando (arrastando os pés, é claro, para demorar o maior tempo possível) até a seção de livros de Transfiguração.

Vou olhando os títulos, distraída.

_Transigurar-se é melhor do que morrer. _Credo, que coisa macabra. _O segredo da Transfiguração Perfeita. _Parece promissor. _Pessoas que fazem Transfiguração são mais felizes._

Gárgulas Galopantes, quem é que escreveria um livro desses? Que coisa mais _medonha._

Será que não tem algo do tipo: "Tudo que você precisa saber para passar numa prova do sexto ano em Transfiguração"?

Alguém ri.

Eu me viro. A uns seis passos de mim está James Potter.

- Problemas com Transfiguração, senhorita Evans? - ele pergunta, amável.

Oh, droga, eu não falei aquilo alto, falei?

- É, um pouco. - admito.

Ele se aproxima de mim, chegando bem pertinho.

E quando eu digo perto, é perto _mesmo._

Potter sorri, estica o braço por cima da minha cabeça.

Meus olhos miram inexpressivamente o queixo dele. Merlin, ele é tão alto assim? E ele usa perfume, noto.

Não aquele cheiro clássico de colônia masculina. É uma coisa mais... _simples. _Só dá para notar quando a gente chega perto dele. É um cheirinho básico, tipo "saí-do-banho-agora", um cheiro que faz a gente querer _agarrar_ um homem.

Ai Merlin, o que é que eu estou pensando?

Ele pega um livro na estante, e baixa o braço, os olhos dele encarando os meus.

Eu sinto uma coisa na boca do estômago, como se uma companhia inteira de balé estivesse sapateando no meu sistema digestivo, e uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente me diz que esse é um daqueles _momentos_.

Os lábios dele estão bem próximos.

Eu só precisaria inclinar a cabeça um pouquinho para cima e...

Eu não resisto, e por Godric, eu estou beijando o Potter!

Ele parece um pouco assustado de inicio, mas logo em seguida ele se recupera e corresponde ao beijo, aprofundando-o.

Um baque seco é ouvido, e eu sinto que o livro que ele tinha me entregado vai parar no chão. Aproveito que a minha mão está livre e envolvo-o pelo pescoço, o puxando mais para mim. As mãos dele estão na minha cintura, ele me empurra com firmeza, mas delicadamente ao mesmo tempo, e eu sinto minhas costas baterem na estante.

Merlin, _o que é que eu estou fazendo?_

Com um lampejo de razão trespassando a minha mente, eu empurro Potter, pego o livro que derrubei no chão e saio correndo, como a perfeita maluca desvairada que sou.

Paro rapidamente na mesa que até pouco tempo atrás o meu eu normal dividia com Remus, apenas para juntar os livros apressadamente.

- O que houve? - Remus pergunta, genuinamente preocupado.

- A gente termina isso depois, tá? - digo. Minha voz está falha. _Beleza, Lily. Fantástico._

Jogo minha pena e o tinteiro magicamente lacrado dentro da mochila, pego os livros e saio rapidamente da biblioteca, a mochila ainda aberta.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim, o cap é pequeno, mas... TEM BEIJO!

Ajdfjasdjfpsdjfpoajdfoapdsf

E dia 11 tem HARRY POTTER 5!!!! sai pulando Pessoas de Porto Alegre, eu vou ir assistir no shopping Praia de Belas, na seção da 00:01 horas, ok? Quem for também, eu vou estar com uma camiseta branca com "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom" escrito na frente. Podem vir falar cmg, ta? Sou super simpática iojsdfjasdfadfasid Sério. E vocês sabem que vai estar comigo? A BABI EVANS! _Morram_ de inveja! Iajdfijsdçfaçspdojfçasdfj

Agora, reviews:

Helena Black: Querida, a paranóia da Lily não conhece limites asdfhsdfiasfiasdfah Eu sempre dou uma revisada (sou dona de cometer assassinatos do português na hora de digitar), mas às vezes um ou outro escapa. Beijos!

Jhu Radcliffe: Eu tenho uma amiga que é a cara do James. Eu amo ela de paixão, mas não dá pra não tirar com ela. Acho que me lembro dos cortes que eu dou nela na hora de escrever o Sirius aosdkfoskdfokasdof

Linah Black: Ah, brigada, que bom que você gostou. E quanto a betagem, brigada, mas eu não to mandando minhas fics para beta mais. Eu sempre me estresso com os meus betas :P ojsfdjofjaosjd Mas pode deixar que se um dia eu precisar, eu te chamo!

Mel.Bel.louca: Ah, que bom que você gostou! Beijocas!

Mary M Evans: ojsdofjasodkfosa eu também adoro a parte do galo garnizé. A cabeça da Lily certamente funciona de maneira diferente da nossa asodpfjasjdfoas

Srt. Lizzie Potter: Bem, se ele está ou não está isso é uma resposta para os próximos capítulos aodsfoskdfakadsij Continue comentando!

Tahhh: Se eu não me engano, tem mais Sirius e Remus mais para frente. E nesse capítulo o Remus aparece também!

Gabriela Black: Realmente, não se fazem mais marotos como antigamente... humpft.

Kacau: Postado, moça :D

Nanda Evans: Ai, fiquei tão feliz com a tua review! Ijdiijsfiasjdf Olha, as coisas aqui tão meio corridas, eu só tenho lido as fics que eu já ando acompanhando, mas assim que der um tempinho dou uma passadinha na suas fics ;D E sim, sim, moro em Porto Alegre. E você?

WoW.05: Lily louca é a atração da fic poajfdspoajsdpfojsdjf beijos!

Benni :): Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz! Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 5

**O Mistério do Bilhete**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

**Disclaimer:** Ai, isso de novo?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Há muitas coisas que quero,

De uma vez por todas,

Não saber."

- NIETZSCHE

**- LILY? **- ouço a voz de Madison e afasto um pouquinho a coberta, o suficiente para poder enxergá-la.

- Hum?

- Remus está lá embaixo, perguntando se você vai descer para a reunião da monitoria.

Reunião da monitoria? Ah, sim, claro. A reunião da monitoria. Obviamente esqueci da monitoria. Esqueci de todos os meus deveres, e coisas normais da minha vida. Só não esqueci, é claro, da merda de proporções monumentais que eu fiz hoje à tarde.

- Lily, você está _bem?_ - Maddie pergunta. - Você passou a tarde inteira aí, enfiada embaixo desse cobertor desde que voltou da biblioteca.

- Talvez eu só estivesse com frio. - digo, sem emoção.

- Qual é, Lily! O que houve?

Sinto um comichão na língua.

Ah, Merlin, eu preciso falar. Só uma coisinha. Não vou contar a história inteira para Maddison.

- Maddie, se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete que não conta à ninguém?

- Prometo. - ela diz, se sentando.

- Eu beijei James Potter.

Ela me olha por um minuto, incrédula, e depois cai na risada.

- Muito engraçado. Lily... - ela pára de rir, ao ver que eu continuo séria. - Lily, você não pode estar falando sério!

- Hoje. Na biblioteca. Seção Livros de Transfiguração.

- Ah. - ela diz, em choque.

- E eu não sei o que fazer agora.

- Caramba.

- Pois é.

- Não posso faltar à reunião da monitoria, posso? - pergunto, esperançosa, um pouco tempo depois.

- Acho que não, Lily. -Olho para Madison com cara de cachorrinho desnutrido perdido na África. - Você vai ter que encará-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Madison diz. E o pior é que ela tem razão.

Droga.

Me levanto vagarosamente da cama. Meu uniforme está todo amassado. Não vou poder sair do dormitório com ele assim. Vai parecer que eu fui atropelada por uma manada de Dragões Noruegueses.

Abro o baú e retiro do caos de lá de dentro uma calça jeans, com a bainha já meio desfiada de tão velha, desbotada ao ponto de quase estar branca. Tiro a saia e coloco a calça. Por cima da camisa do uniforme, visto um suéter de tricô de um tom de castanho meio indefinido que não combina em nada com os meus cabelos e meu tênis de lona branco que nunca me deixa na mão (ele congela junto comigo!).

Então, desco para a Sala Comunal, me esgueirando pelos corredores, para o caso do Potter estar lá. Graças a Merlin, dos Marotos só Remus está. Me junto a ele, e nós vamos para a reunião da monitoria.

Quando nós entramos, Narcisa Black, o irmão idiota do Lestrange (nunca me esqueci de um Natal que eu fui obrigada a sentar do lado dele, e ele enfiou a mão debaixo da minha saia, e acho que ele também não, já que passou o mês seguinte na enfermaria), Lisa Bickerstaff e Mary McKensie (Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, respectivamente) já estão lá.

Remus e eu nos acomodamos no fundo da sala, nosso lugar de sempre. Art Lancaster, da Corvinal e o outro monitor que eu nunca lembro o nome chegam quase junto com a MaGonagall (que, como diretora-substituta, nos chefia) e começa a reunião.

Perdemos um tempão discutindo inutilidades. A Black loira quer comemorar o dia dos namorados como comemoramos o Halloween, só que com uma decoração mais... cor-de-rosa e menos preta.

O ponto alto da reunião é quando Narcisa e Art começam a discutir feio. Aparentemente, Art é radicalmente contra a idéia de uma comemoração para o dia dos namorados. Ele acha que isso é "coisa de mulherzinha" e que "a simples idéia de encher o castelo de flores e corações cor-de-rosa é nauseante". A Black loira, por sua vez, surta e começa um discurso inflamado sobre a "falta de sensibilidade e senso artístico no homem de hoje".

Apostei dez sicles com Remus que Art apanhava dela.

Perdi, é claro. MaGonagall perdeu a paciência primeiro.

Tirando isso, o resto da reunião é tranqüilo. Uma hora e meia depois, Remus e eu saímos da reunião e vamos dar uma passadinha na cozinha, para um chocolate quente.

Lá estou eu, caminhando saltitante e feliz (tá bem, talvez não tanto), subindo a escada, quando de repente ouço:

- Então, James, meu velho amigo, o que você sugere para a gente fazer hoje à noite?

- Poker com o pessoal da Lufa-lufa e os Prewett, que você acha?

É voz dele. Onde, afinal de contas...

Viro-me, perplexa, e o vejo no patamar acima, conversando com Sirius Black. Meu coração dá um salto gigantesco e agarro o corrimão de latão. Merda. Se ele olhasse para baixo agora iria me ver.

Por que ele tem que ficar parado _ali?_ Não tem dever de casa para fazer na Torre ou qualquer coisa assim?

Deixa para lá, não importa. Eu só vou... fazer um caminho diferente. Muito devagar recuo alguns degraus na escada, tentando não fazer barulho no chão de pedra nem me mover de repente, para não atrair a atenção dele. Remus pára no meio do caminho e fica olhando enquanto eu desço de costas, seu olhar claramente expressando "você-enlouqueceu??", mas não me importo. Tenho que sair.

- Mas olha só quem apareceu por aqui! - ouço a voz de Black, o desgraçado. - Evans e Lupin, nossos monitores favoritos!

Congelo no meio do movimento e forço um sorriso automático. _Merda, merda, merda._

- Hum... é... oi.

Remus sorri, divertindo-se horrores com a situação.

- Estávamos indo tomar um chocolate quente, querem se juntar a nós?

- Seria ótimo.

Respiro fundo. Potter está me olhando.

A sensação que tenho é que o corpo de dançarinos do show irlandês Riverdance¹ começou a sapatear sua xaropada celta no meu estômago.

- Na verdade... - consigo balbuciar. - Eu estou de dieta e... - _Rápido, rápido, pense numa desculpa._ - preciso terminar meu dever de Transfiguração.

- Ah, qual é, Lily! Você estava louca para tomar um chocolate quente! - Remus diz, na maior cara-de-pau.

_Valeu, cara._

Não há como sair dessa situação sem deixar na cara que estou evitando o Potter.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu me rendo. - digo. Nova tática. Vou com eles até a cozinha, dou uns golinhos num chocolate quente (Merlin sabe que eu estou precisando) e depois sumo.

Eles parecem satisfeitos com resposta. Então, vamos andando até a cozinha, Potter e Black na frente.

- "My Way" ou "Blowing in the Wind"²? - pergunto baixinho para Remus.

- Como é?

- Estava aqui pensando qual delas você prefere no seu enterro.

Remus dá uma risadinha.

- Lily, nós não mordemos. - ele responde, no mesmo tom baixinho.

- Na verdade, mordemos sim. - Black diz, lá da frente. Pelo amor de Merlin, como é que ele _ouviu_ isso? - Mas apenas em ocasiões especiais. - termina, se virando para mim com um sorriso selvagem.

Potter meneia a cabeça em silêncio, tipo "Merlin-nos-ajude".

Eu dou um sorrisinho amarelo. Daqui para frente, boca fechada, Lily. Black tem ouvidos de leproso, e toda e qualquer informação pode ser usada contra você mesma.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, finalmente chegamos na cozinha. A cozinha de Hogwarts está como sempre foi: uma confusão. Eu me pergunto se esses elfos param de trabalhar alguma hora do dia.

- Desculpe! - um borrão verde guincha, depois de quase me atropelar. Puxa, eles estão bem ocupados.

- Senhores! - uma elfinha minúscula guincha excitada quando vê os rapazes . - Em que posso ajudá-los? - ela diz, pulando de um pé para o outro.

- Chocolate quente pra todo mundo! - Black diz entusiasmado. Será que ele vai começar a pular de um pé para o outro também, me pergunto.

Mal dá tempo para a gente se acomodar na réplica perfeita da mesa da Grifinória e a elfinha (cujo nome é Kiki, acabo de descobrir) chega com um bule branco cujo tamanho é suficiente para abrigar toda água da Bacia Amazônica e um prato abarrotado de cookies de baunilha com gotas de chocolate (os meus favoritos, graças a Merlin).

Ela coloca uma xícara do tamanho de um balde na frente de cada um de nós, e começa a nos servir chocolate quente.

- Muito obrigado, Kiki. Você foi ótima. - Potter diz, e é a primeira vez que eu o vejo falar alguma coisa.

A elfa olha para ele como se James Potter fosse Merlin em pessoa, e depois de perguntar três vezes se não queremos mais alguma coisa, sai, parecendo extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma.

Tomo um gole de chocolate quente. Se me mantiver ocupada bebendo ou mastigando, não poderei responder nenhuma pergunta ou fazer alguma participação na conversa.

Haha, eu sou _tão _genial!

- Evans, não quer partilhar conosco o motivo dessa sua felicidade súbita?

- Deve ser a sua presença. - Potter diz, para o Black. Ironia? Não é muito típico do Potter, é? - Quero dizer, você é irresistível. Toda vez que eu sento do seu lado eu fico tentado a virar homossexual.

Não consigo resistir, e uma risadinha escapa dos meus lábios firmemente fechados.

Black ergue uma sombrancelha e Remus cai na gargalhada. Potter sorri satisfeito e morde um cookie.

Ficamos em um agradável silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto todo mundo bebe o chocolate.

- Então, Evans, eu fiquei sabendo.

Olho Black por cima da minha xícara. Do que raios ele ficou sabendo?

1. Do fato de eu ter pego um bilhete?

2. De eu estar sabendo da sociopatia do Potter?

3. Do fato de eu ter visto o Potter nu?

4. E, de quebra ter escutado conversas alheias? ou finalmente

5. De eu ter beijado o Potter?

Ou na pior hipótese de todas, isso tudo junto?

- Você na biblioteca hoj... - mas ele se cala antes de terminar a frase.

Potter me olha disfarçadamente, como se avaliando a minha reação.

- Bom o chocolate, né? - digo debilmente, quando o coro do Riverdance volta ao meu estômago para o bis.

- Ai, Lily, você sabe do que eu to falando. - Black diz.

- Hum, é, eu sei? - jogo a pergunta de volta, enquanto esfarelo nervosamente um cookie.

- Claro que sabe. Eu sei o que você fez. Eu vi.

_Droga. _

Levanto a cabeç para encará-lo, sentindo minhas bochechas ardendo. Black me olha, pisca e então explode numa gargalhada.

- Ele está falando bobagem. - Potter diz, de repente. - Blefando.

_Blefando, ele está blefando. _

Ai, Lily, sua burrinha!

Sentindo vontade de me estapear, eu tomei mais um gole de chocolate.

- Não, mas falando sério, Evans, o que é que você andou fazendo? - Black me pergunta. - Você fica tão vermelha quando eu falo "biblioteca" que até parece que você andou se agarrando com alguém lá.

Potter engasga e eu derrubo meu chocolate quente na mesa. Odeio esse Black desgraçado que parece ser onipresente, saber de tudo! E agora, ainda por cima, o imbecil ainda conseguiu me deixar irritada. Deve ser muito engraçado ficar tirando com a minha cara, provavelmente.

Bom, legal, agora já deu. Hora de cair fora. Bye bye, tchauzinho, au revoir.

- Tenho que ir. - digo, ao me levantar decidida.

Remus abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, depois muda de idéia e volta a fechá-la. Black me dá um tchauzinho na maior cara de pau e Potter apenas me olha.

Irritada, pego as minhas coisas e saio correndo.

* * *

**ESTÁVAMOS** sentados numa mesa afastada do Salão Comunal, Remus e eu, estudando em silêncio. Já estava quase anoitecendo, e o Salão estava meio vazio àquela hora. O único som é o da lareira crepitando alegremente, indiferente à tempestade que fustiga as vidraças.

O barulho do quadro se abrindo me desconcentra e eu levanto o olhar para ver quem é.

Madame Ponfray entra na nossa Comunal, o que é bem estranho, já que ela nunca fez isso. Só quando Zac Efroy desmaiou na própria cama, e não quiseram mudá-lo para a enfermaria.

- Vamos, Lupin? - ela pergunta, suavemente.

Eu olho para Remus, intrigada.

Ele já fechou o livro que lia e está se levantando.

O que está acontecendo.

- Minha mãe está doente, Lily. Estou indo visitá-la. - ele explica.

- Ah. É grave? - pergunto que nem uma débil.

- Não sei direito. Você guarda para mim?

- Claro. Você volta quando?

- Semana que vem, eu acho.

- Certo.

Ele sai, acompanhado de Madame Ponfray.

Tudo isso é muito estranho, penso, antes de voltar a estudar.

- E aí?

Pulo assustada na cadeira. Madison está jogada na cadeira que Remus ocupava.

- Oi, Maddie.

- Aquele com a Madame Ponfray era o Remus?

- Ahã. Ele vai visitar a mãe.

Ela levanta uma sombrancelha, descrente.

- Jura? - eu faço que sim com a cabeça. - Você sabe quanto tempo ele vai ficar?

- Uma semana, se não me engano.

- Ah. Ele vai ficar uma semana só com a roupa do corpo? - Madison pergunta.

Dou de ombros.

Espera, é verdade. Remus não estava carregando mala!

Vejo Potter e Black entrando no Salão Comunal.

- POTTER! - Berro, sem pensar. Madison pula na cadeira, e Potter me olha engraçado.

Puta que pariu, que foi que eu fiz?, penso assim que ele chega na nossa mesa.

- Ah... eu.. - gaguejo, sem graça.

- Você...? - ele ajuda.

- Eu te chamei porque... - Merda, merda, merda. Quem mandou ter a boca maior que o cerébro, Evans? Olho para Madison, em busca de ajuda, mas ela também me olha curiosa.

- Porque a Madison quer falar com você!

- O quê? - Maddie me olha como se eu tivesse acabado de declarar meu amor eterno pelo Snape.

- É, exatamente! Fala para ele o que você estava me falando antes.

Madison estreita os olhos, agora um pouco irritada.

- Lily, você bebeu? - ela pergunta, falando lentamente, como se eu fosse algum tipo de retardada mental.

Potter dá uma risadinha.

Cara, isso não está dando certo, está?

Pensa rápido, Lily.

- Ela queria saber onde Lupin estava indo. - digo. Maddison revira os olhos. Potter se vira para ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada. Mas ele não parece surpreso.

- Ah, ele não te falou? Ele vai ir visitar a mãe. - ele diz, e pisca de modo cúmplice para ela.

Alarmes e sirenes soam no meu cérebro e os dançarinos do Riverdance se preparam para uma nova apresentação exclusiva no meu estômago.

Madison cora e desvia o olhar.

- Por que ele não levou mala? - pergunto. Gárgulas Galopantes, porque a minha voz tinha que sair assim, tipo "velha-ressentida-com-a-vida-perde-grande-amor"? Isso definitivamente não é justo.

Potter se engasga com o pedaço de sapo de chocolate que ele acabou de tirar do bolso, abrir e comer.

- Ele não estava com mala? - ele pergunta, com cara de desentendido. Mas eu _sei_ que ele sabe alguma coisa. Não sei por que, nem o quê ele sabe, mas tenho o pressentimento que ele sabe mais do que mostra.

- Não, ele não estava, Potter. - respondo, firme. - E eu sei disso porque ele estava aqui sentado comigo estudando antes de Madame Ponfray aparecer e levá-lo.

Potter assente, pensativo. Olho para Maddison. Ela está olhando para o Potter, e mordendo o lábio inferior, sinal que está preocupada.

- É porque ele já tinha deixado as coisas dele separadas mais cedo, para não esquecer. Ficou no escritório da Madame Ponfray. Ele ia pelo escritório de Dumbledore, rede de Flu, você sabe, mas Dumbledore teve uma reunião de última hora e ele teve que ir por lá.

- É, ele sempre faz isso. - Maddison diz.

Como assim, ele sempre faz isso? Se a Maddison sabia que ele fazia isso, porque ela perguntou sobre a mala? E tudo bem que o Lupin fica doente várias vezes por ano, e a família dele também tem sempre alguém doente que ele _tem_ que ir visitar, mas... fazer disso um hábito é meio estranho.

- Esse livro não é do Remus? - Potter interrompe meus pensamentos, pegando o livro que Remus deixara na mesa mais cedo.

- Ah, é sim. Ele pediu que eu guardasse para ele, quando Madame Ponfrey chegou.

Ele meramente assente e fica com o livro.

- Então... vou deixar vocês estudarem. Tenho treino de Quadribol agora. - Ele diz, e sorri.

- Bom treino. - Maddison deseja, enquanto ele se afasta.

Estranho, _muito _estranho. Será que a Maddie está tendo alguma coisa com o Potter? Mas não pode, porque eu contei para ela que... Ai Merlin, as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Suspiro, e pego a agenda na mochila.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa no fim de semana? - ela me pergunta.

- Bem, tem o jogo de Quadribol - respondo, folheando as páginas distraída. Não sou uma grande fã de Quadribol, mas sempre vou nos jogos, especialmente quando é a Grifinória jogando.

- Ah é. - Maddie diz, desanimada.

_Resumo de Feitiços. _Feito. Risco isso da minha lista de coisas a fazer.Acho que já fiz tudo, penso, olhando a lista, todos os itens riscados. Então vejo no final da página, expremido em um canto: _relatório da monitoria._ Ai Merlin, _ainda _tem mais _isso_ para fazer...

Uma luazinha mostra que lua estamos hoje. Lua Cheia. Essa luazinha sempre me atrapalha, porque ela fica bem no meio do rodapé da página, e eu nunca consigo enfiar mais alguma anotação por causa dela.

Espera um pouco.

Lua cheia, viagens.

E as sirenes e alarmes voltam com toda a força ao meu cérebro.

_Lua cheia e/ou sumiço,_ acrescento à minha lista de coisas a fazer, e vou dormir.

* * *

¹Riverdance (que em português seria uma aglutinação de «dança do rio») é um espectáculo de sapateado irlandês, reconhecido pelo rápido movimento de pernas dos dançarinos e aparente imobilidade da cintura para cima.

²"My Way" é uma música de Frank Sinatra, e "Blowing in the Wind" é de Bob Dylan.

* * *

**N/A: **Hello, people! Capítulo grandinho, para variar :D E aí, curtiram o filme? Eu achei MUITO PERFEITO!! SIRIUS GOSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSOO!! (elevado ao infinito). QUERO PRA MIM, QUERO PRA MIM, QUERO PRA MIM!!

Ta, momento tiete passou.

Vamos responder às reviews antes que eu tenha mais uma crise Sirius-fan.

BaBi Evans: A estréia mais perfeita, com a companhia mais perfeita. Oksodfkaoskfoa Que bom que tu gostou da fic. Ah, aproveitando, POSTA! Okfokasodkfoas :DD Bjos

Srt. Lizzie Potter: Que bom que tu gostou! Oaskoadkaoskdo Prepare-se para novas emoções nos próximos capítulos! Hahahaha :DDD

Mary M Evans: ksodkoksdfok Lily não usou o cérebro porque ela é louca :DD

Gabriela.Black: hueuhueheuheu Minha amiga também foi de fantasia. Que bom que você está gostando da fic

Jhu Radcliffe: James Potter que se cuide, Lily Evans está à solta hihihihih :DD

Mel.Bel.louca: Postado, moça!

Thaty: Continuado! Ahahaha beijos!

DeH: Que bom:D Atualizado :D

Tahhh: putz, que chato. Eu não sei como eu viveria sem cinema. Acredita que eu fui assistir Harry Potter 5 duas vezes no mesmo dia?

fla marley: hahaha, fico feliz que você gostou!

kel: Ah, que bom que alguém gostadas minhas n/a's. Achei que todo mundo achasse idiota. :P

Pikena: Sim, Lily é louca. Completamente.

Linah Black: Ah, sim, betas são bacanas. Eu é que sou chata. Aushauhsuahsua

Nanda Evans: Depois daquelas milhares de mensagens que eu te mandei, nem tem o que comentar. Uma pena que a gente não se encontrou, né? Mas vamos marcar alguma coisa pro lançamento do livro! Babi e eu vamos ver se arrastamos a Thaisinha (aqui do também) junto!

Paty Evans: Oba, adoro leitores novos! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e espero que continue comentado :DD

Helena Black: Odiei a cena dos Marotos! Tudo bem que a voz do James e o jeito dele são legais, mas ele estava... _loiro._ E depois dele só dá para ver o nariz do Snape. E eu _sei _que eles gravaram uma cena com a Lily! EU SEI! Humpft!

Agora eu vou ver se escrevo mais um pouco de Segredos, minha outra fic, porque, ao contrário daqui, a coisa por lá ta meio parada :PP

Beijos, darlings.


	7. Capítulo 6

**- VOCÊ** já estudou para Transfiguração? - Domenic me pergunta, no sábado de tarde, quando estamos os dois sentados na Biblioteca estudando. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha. Tudo bem que eu realmente não estudei, e realmente preciso estudar Transfiguração, mas não é muito típico dele ficar controlando os meus estudos. Ele nem consegue controlar os dele!

- Não, por quê? - pergunto desconfiada.

- Ah, nada. Eu apenas acho que você realmente deveria estudar. - ele responde sem me olhar.

Ele não vai se safar tão fácil dessa, não vai.

- Tudo bem, mas porque essa súbita preocupação com os meus estudos?

- Ora, eu sou um Corvinal, né? Corvinais se preocupam com os estudos.

Eu olho para ele cética, mas ele desvia o olhar novamente. É melhor deixar passar, se não eu vou começar a discutir com o Domenic, e brigar com meu melhor amigo é a última coisa que eu quero nesse momento.

Puxo a minha mochila. No meio da confusão de coisas, vejo um livro que eu não me lembro de ter pego. "Transfiguração na Prática: Tudo que você precisa saber, Volume 6".

Da onde é que essa droga de livro saiu, hein?

Abro o livro aleatoriamente numa das páginas do meio e, surpresa!, é um resumão de toda a matéria do ano.

- Olha, não é exatamente o livro que você queria? - Domenic comenta, lendo por cima do meu ombro.

É, mas eu não me lembro de ter comentado isso com ninguém a não ser... POTTER!

Ele foi a única pessoa que me ouviu comentando isso em voz alta, e agora eu me lembro que ele me entregou um livro antes de eu beijá-lo.

Eu poderia beijá-lo de novo agora.

Não, Lily, calma, sem essa. Você não poderia beijar ninguém.

Enfim.

Extremamente agradecida ao Potter, eu volto ao ínicio do livro e começo a folhá-lo distraídamente. Domenic está me observando de canto de olho. Acho que ele pensa que eu não me dei conta. A impressão que eu tenho é que ele está esperando algo.

Então, um papelzinho cai do livro. Um bilhete.

Eu olho: "_Sai comigo? Não precisa responder agora. Amanhã no Salão Comunal, na frente da lareira, às dez da noite. Estarei te esperando lá. Se você não aparecer, saberei que é um não. Potter."_

HEEEEIN??

Potter quer sair comigo? Será que ele não se enganou de livro, quero dizer, ele pode ter colocado esse bilhete aí achando que o livro ia para alguém como a Michelle e...

- Lily, Potter tá te convidando para sair? - Domenic pergunta, lendo (de novo) por cima do meu ombro.

- Provavelmente ele foi convidar outra pessoa...

- Claro que não, sua burrinha! - Domenic exclama. - Ele definitivamente quer sair com você!

- Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - pergunto, desconfiada. Dom apenas desvia o olhar. De novo. Essa história toda tá muuuuito esquisita.

- Ah, qual é, Lily! Todo mundo sabe que ele é gamadão em você!

- Todo mundo? Sério? - Domenic assente. - Interessante, porque eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar dessa hipótese absurda.

Domenic me encara.

- Não vou sair com ele. - decido, colocando o bilhete de lado.

- Por quê? Um bom motivo.

- Porque ele estava saindo com a Michelle Lamb até semana passada!

- Retrasada. - Dom me corrige. - E de qualquer forma, não é como se ele realmente quisesse sair com ela. Ela meio que o obrigou.

- Ela o obrigou, é claro. - respondo, irônica. Domenic faz que sim com a cabeça. - Dom, você não quer que eu acredite que a Michelle algemou, depois vendou e então carregou o Potter nos ombros para um encontro, quer?

Ele tosse.

- Ele realmente gosta de você, Lily. Você sabe como o Potter é, ele nunca te convidaria para sair se não gostasse.

Eu suspiro.

- Dom, Potter e eu não somos almas gêmeas. Nós não vamos sair, descobrir que somos feitos um para o outro, então nos casarmos incrivelmente cedo, nos mudarmos para uma casa típica de tijolos vermelhos e aberturas brancas e por fim termos um filho que vai salvar o mundo do mal para sempre.

Ele me olha em silêncio por alguns segundos, piscando aturdido com a rapidez que eu despejei tanta informação.

- Nossa amiga, você já planejou tudo, hein? - ele diz, e então solta uma gargalhada alta. Madame Pince nos olha feio. Eu apenas revirando os olhos.

- O caso é, Domenic, que eu _não _vou sair com ele.

- Não vai ou não quer?

Eu coro. Maldita pele sensível de ruiva que fica vermelha com a maior facilidade! Por que, ó Merlin, eu não fui nascer loira?

- Eu não vou sair com ele. - repito, enfiando a cara no primeiro livro que minha mão alcança. - Mas o que... - pergunto, olhando o volume que acabei de pegar. - "Bruxas mais gostosas da Grã-Bretanha", Domenic?

É a vez de Dom corar.

- Me dá isso aqui.

- E eu achando que você estava estudando, hein Dom? - eu tiro com a cara dele.

- Ai, Lily, dá um tempo, tá legal?

Eu dou risada do embaraço dele, e Madame Pince nos manda calar a boca. Puxa vida, a velha é realmente uma chatice. A Velha Pince é absolutamente recalcada e deve ter, tipo assim, uns duzentos anos. O pessoal costuma dizer que ela está trabalhando em Hogwarts desde os tempos de Godric Gryffindor e Rowena Ravenclaw. E eu acredito sinceramente que ela exerce sua chatice desde então, porque é muito boa em ser desagradavelmente chata.

- O que você vai vestir? - Domenic me pergunta.

- Nada.

- COMO ASSIM, _NADA!? - _Domenic pergunta, os olhos arregalados.

- Ai Domenic, seu pervertido. Vou vestir o meu pijama do Peter Rabbit e suas três irmãs: Flopsy, Mopsy e Cotton-tail, tá legal?

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Você nunca ouviu falar de _"The Tales of Petter Rabitt"_, de Beatrix Potter¹?

- Essa Belinda é alguma parente do Potter?

- É Beatrix, Dom. E ela é uma escritora trouxa bastante conhecida. Minha avó nos deu um livro dela quando Petunia e eu éramos pequenas, e nós fazíamos mamãe lê-lo todas as noites.

- Ah, claro. - ele diz. - Espera. Volta aí um pouco. Você disse que vai usar um _pijama!?_ Lily, você definitivamente não pode usar um pijama num encontro!

- Claro que posso, principalmente quando eu _não vou_ ao já mencionado encontro.

- Lily. - Domenic diz bem devagar, e eu sei que agora ele está falando sério. - Vá, converse com ele um pouco e se divirta. Não é ilegal dar uns amassos em um cara de vez em quando.

Eu reviro os olhos.

- Se eu não for, você vai fazer o quê, me levar pelos cabelos?

- É possível. Mas eu não creio que o Potter vá achar muito romântico.

- Tá bem, eu vou. - respondo, resignada. Domenic, quando põe alguma coisa na cabeça, pode ser mais teimoso que uma mula.

Abro a agenda e anoto mais um item na minha lista de coisas a fazer de hoje: "tenho que descobrir um jeito de tapear o Domenic, para ele pensar que eu _vou_, quando na verdade eu _não vou"._

* * *

**ÀS VEZES **eu acho que estudar demais tem o efeito inverso do que se pretende quando se estuda demais. Eu, por exemplo, sou uma aluna razoável durante as aulas. Eu presto atenção em algumas, fico jogando jogo da velha em outras e, na maioria das vezes, preciso revisar a matéria depois das aulas.

Só que eu _definitivamente_ não sou uma nerd nem uma freak, então eu raramente reviso as matérias depois das aulas. Pois bem. O resultado disso tudo é que quando chegam as épocas de provas (os testes do meio do ano e as provas finais), eu tenho que me matar estudando.

Mas enfim.

Por que eu estou contando isso, afinal?

* * *

**EU JÁ** disse que sábado é o meu dia favorito na semana?

Pois bem. Sábado eu acordo tarde e passo a manhã inteira lendo um artigo de várias páginas sobre uma bruxa que se apaixona por um bruxo que escreveu uma carta para ela, só que o já mencionado bruxo é um serial killer que matou doze pessoas (sete trouxas e cinco bruxos) com uma pena de açúcar enfeitiçada. A "Vestes Vermelhas" é uma revista de alto nível do mundo bruxo, bem mais cara que a "Magic Magazine", que é direcionada aos adolescentes e tem um preço acessível. Maddie às vezes compra a "Vestes Vermelhas" por ser basicamente uma revista de moda, e Madison é apaixonada por moda. Eu gosto especialmente de olhar as lindas bruxas magras e elegantes que usam aqueles vestidos belíssimos (cujo preço não é tão belo assim e normalmente inclui várias casas decimais) nos editoriais de moda e as fotos das festas que a nata da sociedade bruxa britânica faz. Sim, porque só os famosos e/ou donos de grandes fortunas aparecem na "Vestes Vermelhas".

Mas, às vezes, quando a revista está vendendo pouco, eles colocam uns artigos sensacionalistas como o dessa vez, tudo com muita classe, é claro.

Depois do almoço, Domenic, Madison e eu vamos nos sentar à beira do lago, apesar do frio. Está começando a esfriar, o que significa que logo logo o inverno vai estar chegando.

Mas sentar no lago é legal agora, porque não tem toda aquele monte de gente que vai sentar lá no verão.

- Vocês acham a Geri Lynn está mesmo com o Scott Bennett? - Madison pergunta, prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo para que o vento frio que está soprando não fique os jogando na cara dela.

- Tipo, ela é uma setimanista. E Scott Bennett tá no quinto ano. Isso é meio pedofilia, eu acho.

- Eu não sei. - digo, enquanto dobro a barra das minhas calças jeans. - Eu já vi os dois juntos, e eles parecem... sei lá... apaixonados.

- Pelo menos o Bennett vai conseguir um passe para O Baile de Formatura. - Domenic diz, dando de ombros, enquanto termina de dobrar suas calças também.

O Baile de Formatura é um dos eventos mais badalados da (pouca) vida social da escola de Hogwarts. Só os setimanistas podem ir ao baile, a não ser que você seja um acompanhante de algum setimanista para também ganhar um passe. E tem também o pessoal do Comitê de Organização do Baile de Formatura, que também ganham passes, mas só quem é realmente bom é convidado a participar do comitê. E você não pode ter nenhuma atividade extra-curricular para participar, o que automaticamente exclui os Monitores e o pessoal do Quadribol.

- Potter e Black vão no baile de formatura. - Maddison diz.

- Como é que é?!

- Mas eles não são do sétimo ano!

- Eles conseguiram passes. E não é como acompanhante de ninguém.

- Ah é! - exclamo descrente.

- Sério! Eles têm passes para levar acompanhantes também. O Black parece que vai levar a Annelise Peterson, porque ele está saindo com ela, mas vocês sabem como é o Black, pode ser que até o Baile ele já esteja saindo com outra pessoa.

- E o Potter, vai com quem? - pergunto, como quem não quer nada.

- Não se sabe. - Madison responde. Ela não sabe sobre o meu encontro de hoje. Eu sempre conto tudo para ela, mas... sei lá, resolvi não contar. Conhecendo a Maddie, ela provavelmente faria um escândalo quando soubesse. - Ele não está saindo com ninguém agora.

Domenic me olha e levanta uma sombrancelha, sugestivo. Eu coro e desvio o olhar.

Eu nem sei se vou no encontro de hoje, então, como é que ele quer que eu saiba se ainda vou estar saindo com o Potter até o baile de formatura? Minha bolinha de cristal ainda não voltou do conserto, sinto muito.

Dobro mais uma vez as minhas calças e entro na água.

- Sabe de uma coisa? - Maddie diz, quando Domenic também entra na água, para sentar do meu lado numa pedra alta que tem por lá. Então, Madison respirou fundo e soltou a bomba: - Eu acho que estou gostando do Potter.

Por um instante, o mundo inteiro para. As folhas param de farfalhar nas árvores, o vento para de soprar, os seres macro e microscópicos que habitam o lago param de se mexer. Até a Lula Gigante parece entender o importância da coisa.

Domenic vira devagar para encarar Madison, e aí eu escorrego no limo das pedras e caio de bunda na água.

Aparentemente, o tombo fez o mundo voltar a girar em modo normal.

- COMO ASSIM?! - Domenic berra.

Ah meu Merlin. Ferrou total. A Madison não pode estar gostando do Potter. NÂO pode. E sabe por quê? PORQUE EU VOU SAIR COM ELE HOJE! Não que eu esteja com ciúmes ou coisa assim, porque eu certamente não estou. Mas é uma coisa tipo, traição sabe? Que tipo de amiga sou eu saindo com o cara que a minha melhor amiga gosta, que é tipo, o rei da escola?

Uma traíra, é claro.

- Ah, sei lá, tipo, ele é realmente bonito, e é legal com todo mundo e tal... - ela começa a tagarelar sobre as qualidades do garoto...

Será que a Lula Gigante e os sereianos se incomodariam se eu me mudasse lá para o fundo do lago em caráter permanente? Tenho certeza que daria uma bela truta.

- Madison. - Domenic diz, e pela voz dele deu para notar que eles estava tão chocado quanto eu. - Você ficou louca?!

- Por quê!? Domenic Andrew Scholosburg, você não está querendo insinuar que só porque o Potter é popular, ele não pode gostar de mim!

Ai pronto. Era só o que faltava. Passo as mãos molhadas pelos cabelos, transformando o que já era ruim num monstro desgovernado cheio de _frizz._

Como se diz, a vaca está indo para o brejo.

- Madison, não seja ridícula! - Domenic bufa, exasperado.

Seja lá o que ele quis dizer, a Maddie entende mal, e lança _aquele_ olhar para ele.

Definitivamente, a vaca está indo para o brejo.

Não, melhor, ela está _voando_ para lá.

- Achei que você fosse meu amigo, Domenic. - Madison diz, com uma voz magoada, os olhos redondos brilhantes com as lágrimas não derramadas.

Então, Madison se vira, os cabelos castanhos sedosos esvoaçando como um manto atrás dela, e vai embora.

**ESTOU **totalmente pasma.

Madison está apaixonada pelo Potter, que por sinal é o garoto que eu tenho um encontro em umas duas horas e meia, e acabou de ter a briga do século com o Domenic.

E eu nem cheguei a mencionar a sociopatia e o assassinato.

Acho que não foi igualmente chocante para o Domenic. Você sabe, considerando que _eu_ iria sair com o Potter e tudo o mais. Porque ele ainda parecia capaz de fala humana.

- Então.

Escondo meu rosto nas mãos. Não tem como ficar pior, tem?

A Lula Gigante decide que é um bom momento para aparecer, e tenta ser querida, estendendo um dos seus tentáculos para mim. E criando uma onda grande no lago, que, advinhe, vem a me dar um banho.

_Maravilha._

Até os clichês estão me perseguindo agora.

- Vamos embora, Domenic. - decido, me levantando da pedra cheia de limo que tinha estado desde o momento que caí.

- Lily...

- Não, Domenic, eu me sentiria mais feliz se nós não discutirmos esse assunto.

- Não, é que... sua calça está verde.

Ótimo. _Perfeito._

Dom apenas me segue direto para dentro do castelo. Eu nem me dou ao trabalho de lavar os meus pés na torneira do lado de fora do vestiário para colocar os meus tênis, que é o que a gente faz sempre.

Já estou cheia de barro mesmo. E limo.

Entramos no castelo, minhas roupas molhadas deixando uma trilha de poças d'água atrás de mim.

Filch provavelmente me mataria se visse isso, mas quer saber? Filch que se dane.

- Dom, você precisa fazer uma coisa por mim. - digo, enquanto andamos para a sala Comunal da Grifinória, meus pés descalços congelando em contato com a pedra fria.

- O quê?

- Diz para o Potter que eu não vou sair com ele. - Peço.

- Nem pensar.

- Dominic, eu _não__posso_ sair com ele! A Madison gosta dele!

- Bom, se for por isso, não pode mesmo, porque lamento te informar, Lily, mas toda a população feminina dessa escola gosta dele. Até as professoras gostam dele.

Suspiro, porque é verdade. É claro para todo mundo que, se a MaGonagall tinha um favorito, era o Potter.

- Dom, é da _Maddie_ que estamos falando. Minha melhor amiga, lembra?

- Ai Lily, não seja boba você também. - ele começa, quando dobramos o corredor. - Esse amor súbito da Madison pelo Potter é fogo de palha. É como aquela vez que jurava que amava o Black. Ela ficou um mês inteiro enchendo o saco com aquela história que eles eram almas gêmeas e tal, e depois caiu na real. E olha o que...

- Como é que é? - uma voz divertida pergunta, na nossa frente. Domenic e eu estacamos no corredor. Parados no corredor, está todo o time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

_Ô beleza. _Se melhorar, estraga.

Domenic engole em seco. Até ele sabe que passou dos limites agora. Divulgar o maior segredo da Madison para o Time de Quadribol inteiro é _imperdoável_, para dizer o mínimo.

- Nada. - ele diz, e começa a me puxar.

- A Madison foi apaixonada pelo Black? - Karen Sue, uma das nossas batedoras, pergunta, o ar de deboche evidente em sua voz. - Que coisa mais _ridícula!_

Ei, espera um pouquinho. Essa garota senta conosco no almoço!

- Não sei porquê. - respondo, ácida. - Realmente ridículo foi você ter arrastado a mim e a Madison para a seção de perfumes da Botica em Hogsmeade, cheirando todos os perfumes masculinos para descobrir qual perfume o Potter usava! - solto assim, na bucha. Karen Sue cora, e abre a boca indignada. Potter e Black só se olham, o segundo levantando uma sombrancelha, interrogativo.

Até Domenic parece espantado.

- Como se ninguém soubesse que você foi apaixonada pelo Black durante os três primeiros anos! - ela grita.

- Fui mesmo, qual é o problema? Eu e a metade da escola, provavelmente. Achava o Black o garoto mais bonito da escola, até crescer o suficiente para me dar conta que era isso que ele era, um garoto! Como a outra metade dessa escola, talvez com genes um pouco mais privilegiados, mas, _e daí?_ Acorda, Karen Sue!

Todo o time de Quadribol e Domenic estão olhando para mim, os olhos do tamanho de um prato. É, admito que esse meu visual super fashion, com roupas molhadas, sem sapatos, e com um tic tac infantil azul berrante no meio da cabeça, contribua bastante para o _surrealismo_ da cena.

- E eu sei que minha blusa está transparente, Smith, mas eu agradeceria se você parasse de olhar para os meus peitos. - disparo, antes de sair rapidamente para a sala da Grifinória, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**QUANDO **saio do banho, o dormitório está vazio. Visto o roupão e me enfio na cama, sumindo entre os cobertores. Depois que a irritação passou, estou me sentindo... _infeliz._

E quando isso acontece, a única coisa que eu quero fazer é me enrolar nos cobertores e dormir até tudo passar.

O relógio na mesa de cabeceira da Elisa apita. Oito horas.

Eu não vou no encontro com o Potter. Não interessa se ele vai ficar esperando lá.

Eu acho que ele nem vai _estar_ lá, para ser sincera.

Mas se ele estiver, vai levar um bolo. Não que ele _mereça _levar um bolo, é claro. Porque, se você for parar para pensar, ele realmente foi legal comigo.

Principalmente se você considerar o fato que eu _agarrei_ ele na biblioteca. E ele não ficou fazendo piadinhas sobre isso. Poderia, mas não fez. Ele incrivelmente nem falou nada que pudesse me deixar constrangida durante as vezes que a gente se viu depois do beijo.

O que é _realmente _legal da parte dele.

E seria incrivelmente indelicado da minha parte deixar ele esperando lá por uma pessoa que não vem. No caso, eu.

- Tudo bem. - murmuro, enquanto a Lily boa decide que não pode agüentar a culpa pelo bolo e decide ir. O que tem demais, não é verdade? É só ir lá e dizer para ele que, sinto muito, mas não vou sair com ele. Obrigado. Tchau.

Visto rapidamente a minha calça jeans nova, a de sair (que não foi molhada pela Lula Gigante), meu suéter de cashemere francês verde-claro (presente da minha querida vovó) e calço os tênis depressa, enquanto penteio os cabelos molhados.

Desço a escada de dois em dois degraus.

- Senhorita Evans! - um garotinho do primeiro ano me chama. Merlin, onde estava todo esse povo que lota a sala comunal? Porque eu juro que eles não estavam aqui quando eu cheguei.

- Hum, fala, Jeremy. - digo, olhando em volta, procurando o Potter. Porque só o que falta é ele ter cansado de me esperar (visto que eu estou quinze minutos atrasada) e ido embora.

- Você sabe quando vão ser os testes para entrar no time de Quadribol?

- Na verdade, você tem que ver isso com o capitão do...

- Normalmente os testes são no inicio do ano, Jeremy, mas esse ano não vamos ter testes, já que o time está completo. De qualquer forma, você só pode entrar no time quando fizer treze anos, cara.

Eu me viro. James Potter está ali parado do meu lado, conversando com um primeiro-anista como se estivesse conversando com um velho amigo.

- Eu...hã... - tento, quando o Jeremy sumiu, e Potter se vira para mim.

- Você...? - ele ajuda, me olhando interessado, como se o que eu fosse dizer realmente importasse.

Então, eu me dou conta que não posso falar. Não posso cancelar o encontro com ele, não _agora,_ porque eu realmente quero ir nesse encontro. Mesmo o Potter sendo um sociopata e tudo mais.

- Desculpe pelo atraso. - murmuro.

Ele abre um sorriso enorme e segura a minha mão. Meu coração deu uma reviravolta bem séria no peito e os meus velhos amigos, os bailarinos incansáveis do Riverdance, voltaram para mais um bis no meu estômago.

* * *

¹(Helen) Beatrix Potter (26 de Julho de 1866 - 22 de Dezembro de 1943) foi uma escritora e ilustradora inglesa de livros infantis. "The Tale of Peter Rabbit" é o primeiro na série de livros infantis escritos e ilustrados por ela, e talvez seu trabalho mais conhecido.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo rápido e sem citações, porque eu JÁ ESTOU COM DH EM MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOS! E to morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que acontece. Então, nem vou responder reviews nem nada. E nem revisei o capítulo. Era só pra não atrasar na hora de postar :P

Beijos para todo mundo, amo vocês.


	8. Capítulo 7

"Um beijo não é

O verdadeiro autografo do amor?"

- HENRY FINCK

* * *

ESSE É, sem dúvida, o encontro mais estranho que já tive. Não que eu seja muito entendida de encontros, quero dizer. Potter e eu caminhamos pelos últimos cinco minutos e meio, e agora eu estou parada aqui, num corredor do sétimo andar.

E nós nem trocamos muitas palavras nem nada durante todo o caminho, o que é bem estranho.

Potter não pára de andar de um lado para o outro no corredor. Estou tentando não olhar para ele. Por isso faz uns três minutos que eu estou olhando fixamente essa tapeçaria medonha, que retrata um trasgo espancando uma futura professora de balé.

Como eu disse, eu não sou a melhor pessoa para julgar um encontro, já que não tive muitos, mas... isso era para ser _romântico?_

Merlin, estou ficando confusa.

- Interessante, não?

Oh, Morgana, esse garoto bate bem da cabeça?

- Hum, é. - respondo, incerta.

- Retrata a tentativa de Barnabás, o Amalucado, de ensinar balé aos trasgos. - ele diz, apontando para a tapeçaria.

Eu não tenho nada para dizer, então simplesmente faço que sim com a cabeça. Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Lily? - ele me chama. Viro-me para encará-lo. - Você gosta de praia?

_O quê!?_

Não consigo evitar um olhar interrogativo. Juro que tentei, eu nem fiz nenhuma pergunta desde que saímos da sala Comunal! Sinceramente, eu até acho que deveria ser parabenizada, porque eu sou a única garota na história de Hogwarts que é levada para um corredor do sétimo andar, para ficar admirando uma tapeçaria onde um trasgo fica dando cacetadas repetidamente numa pobre bailarina num primeiro encontro!

Será que esse Barnabás Amalucado aí é algum parente do Potter?

Potter dá uma risadinha.

- Eu já explico, não se preocupe. Mas, primeiro, você gosta de praia?

- Hum, acho que gosto.

- Ótimo. - ele diz, e volta a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor.

Eu olho para o trasgo, que agora parou de acertar a mulher com sua clava e está me observando interessado.

Definitivamente, eles são parentes.

- Pronto. - Potter diz, parado na frente de uma porta que eu tenho certeza que não estava ali da última vez que olhei para aquela parte do corredor.

Ele me olha, e sorri.

- Damas primeiro. - ele diz, indicando a porta.

Eu me aproximo da porta, desconfiada. Potter é um sociopata. Será que ele não está pensando em me trancar aí dentro para depois me matar ou fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo?

Quero dizer, é o Potter. A gente pode esperar qualquer coisa dele.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ele diz:

- É seguro, Lily. Pode entrar. - Como eu não me mexo, ele acrescenta. - Você quer que eu entre primeiro para mostrar?

Não, Potter, claro que não. Vou entrar primeiro para dar a chance de você me trancar numa sala suja, fria e escura, é claro. Dããã.

- Tudo bem, eu entro primeiro. - Ele diz, abrindo a porta e entrando. - Viu, nada demais. Pode vir.

Eu me aproximo da sala, sem tirar os olhos do Potter. Se ele pensa que eu vou baixar a guarda, coitadinho, está muito enganado. Eu já li livros de suspense demais para não saber que é na hora que a vítima se distrai, que o assassino a ataca.

Entro cautelosamente na sala.

Mas... não estamos numa sala. Passando a porta, entro numa..._praia._

Uma praia de areia branquinha, com ondas suaves batendo em nossos pés. O céu é um manto azul-escuro, onde milhares de estrelas reluzem.

- Mas como é possível...? - eu olho abobada para o Potter. Ele simplesmente sorri.

- Você acredita em Magia, srta. Evans?

OH MEU MERLIN!

Não tem como não sorrir diante disso. É humanamente impossível não sorrir diante disso.

- Então, o que quer fazer? - Potter me pergunta, fechando suavemente a porta, que some na paisagem.

- Não sei, Potter. - respondo, distraída. Cara, isso é mesmo _de verdade?_

- James. - Eu olho para ele. - Meu nome é James. Quero dizer, também é Potter, mas... - Eu dou uma risadinha. Ele é engraçado. - Você entendeu.

- Tudo bem, _James. _- digo. James sorri e eu olho para os meus pés.

Cara, a areia é tão branquinha. Será que é areia de verdade ou apenas uma imitação visualmente perfeita, porém com textura de isopor, bolacha-recheada, carpete ou qualquer coisa do tipo? Pego um punhadinho de areia na mão. Por Morgana, é de verdade.

- Eu acho que a água também é de verdade, mas eu nunca testei. - Potter, quero dizer, James, está dizendo. Essa coisa de hábito é engraçada. Acho que meu cérebro vai demorar um pouquinho para entender que "Potter" agora é "James". - Você quer?

- O quê?

- Entrar.

- Ah, tá. - respondo, sem a menor idéia do que James está falando.

Então, ele simplesmente tira os sapatos e entra na água. Aí, ele se vira e pergunta.

- Você não vem?

Ah, é disso que ele está falando.

- Hum, claro. - murmuro, tirando os tênis e dobrando a barra das calças pela segunda vez ao dia. Só espero que essa praia que o Potter (James, Lily, James!) arranjou não seja habitada por uma baleia vingativa prima da Lula Gigante que esteja a fim de me dar um banho.

Eu entro na água, as ondinhas suaves quebrando nos meus tornozelos. É bom. Quero dizer, a água não é fria nem suja. De fato, é uma sensação gostosa.

- Você já foi a uma praia? - James pergunta.

- Estamos em uma, não estamos? - eu pergunto, rindo. Estou sentindo cócegas nos pés.

- Não, quero dizer, a uma praia de verdade.

- Já. E você?

- Também. Você é nascida-trouxa, não é?

- Sou.

- Então, me diz uma coisa. - Engraçado isso. James parece meio sem-graça. - O que os trouxas fazem quando vão a praia? - ele pergunta, parecendo genuinamente interessado.

Eu olho para ele, e não consigo evitar soltar uma gargalhada. A idéia que os bruxos fazem dos trouxas é absurda.

- Nós sentamos na areia, conversamos, comemos, entramos no mar, algumas pessoas correm, outras ficam jogando bola... Nada demais, realmente. Você achava que a gente fazia o quê?

- Hum, sei lá. - Ele cutucou uma conchinha embaixo d'água com o pé. - É que eu fico confuso com aquelas coisas coloridas e...

- Guarda-sol?

- É esse o nome? É umas coisas coloridas que os trouxas colocam na água.

- Ah, bóias.

- Deve ser. Elas são estranhas.

Eu dou risada.

- Mas, o que _você_ faz quando vai à praia?

- Ah, não sei. Normalmente eu sento na areia e fico conversando com quem estiver comigo. E o que você faz?

- Algo parecido com isso. - James fica em silêncio, por alguns instantes. Então olha para mim e diz - Você quer?

- O quê? - pergunto, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Sentar na areia e conversar.

- É uma boa idéia. - James concorda, e nós saímos da água.

Paramos na areia, e eu olho ao redor. _Precisamos de um lugar para sentar_, penso. Um lugar confortável, de preferência.

POP!

Um sofá azul bebê de dois lugares aparece no meio da areia.

James parece achar o fato de um sofá azul-bebê aparecer no meio da praia, do nada, uma coisa super-comum, porque ele simplesmente diz:

- Hum, gostei da idéia. - E senta no lado direito do sofá. - Que foi?

- James, você não acha _estranho_?

- O quê?

- Um sofá ter aparecido no meio da praia.

- Bom, não era isso que você queria?

- Como assim?

- Não é isso que você desejou?

- Eu não desejei um sofá. Apenas pensei que nós precisávamos de um lugar confortável para sentar. Aí esse sofá apareceu. Honestamente, eu estou confusa.

Ele dá uma risadinha, e me puxa, para que eu me sente ao lado dele. Esse sofá de dois lugares é propaganda enganosa, porque o espaço é tão pouco e eu me sento tão junto de James que a coisa tá mais para "um lugar e meio". E olha que eu sou magrinha.

- É assim que essa sala funciona. - Ele me esclarece. - Ela consegue tudo o que você quer, tudo o que você precisa.

Opa, a idéia é boa.

- Então, se eu quiser aquele jogador bonitão da Seleção Inglesa de Quadribol, ele vai aparecer aqui?

- Receio que não, meu bem. - ele diz, rindo. _Meu bem. _Ninguém se dirigiu a mim como "meu bem". Quero dizer, minha mãe provavelmente sim, mas, droga, é a minha mãe. Nenhum _garoto _jamais tinha me chamado de uma maneira carinhosa assim antes.

- De que jogador você está falando? - ele pergunta.

- John Plumpton. - ele me olha como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Esse cara não joga nada! - James exclama, indignado. - Nós perdemos aquele jogo por causa dele!

- Não acho que tenha sido culpa dele. Como é que o cara ia imaginar que o balaço ia acertar a cabeça dele?

- Bom, talvez se ele tivesse olhado para o lado, visse o balaço vindo em direção à ele. Sei lá, não importa. Ele tinha que saber!

Eu olho para o Potter e levanto uma sobrancelha.

- Porque é parte da função dele, como jogador de Quadribol, cuidar os balaços para que eles não batam na sua cabeça! - James explica, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Achei que essa fosse a função do batedor.

- Ah, mas não dá para deixar tudo para o batedor. Quero dizer, são dois batedores, um campo enorme, dois balaços e sete alvos em potencial. No Quadribol, você tem que cuidar da sua cabeça. Afinal, é a _sua _cabeça que está em jogo, e não a do batedor. A menos, é claro, que você seja um batedor.

- Você gosta bastante de Quadribol, não é?

- Adoro. É mais que um esporte, sabe?

- É uma filosofia de vida?

- É, por aí. - ele diz, relaxando no sofá.

- Eu não entendo nada de Quadribol. - digo, porque é verdade.

- Todo mundo sabe um pouco de Quadribol. Pelo menos o básico você sabe que eu sei. Nós tivemos aulas no primeiro ano.

- Não que você precisasse de aulas, é claro. - Eu digo, irônica. Ele cai na risada.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Mas você sabe o que foi a primeira coisa que meus pais compraram, quando descobriram que a minha mãe estava grávida de mim?

- O quê?

- Uma vassoura de brinquedo.

Nós dois rimos.

- Então você já gostava de Quadribol antes mesmo de nascer.

- Digamos que eu nasci predestinado.

Eu rio mais ainda, do tom solene dele.

- Ria, ria, mas vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou dar para o meu filho, quando eu tiver um. - James diz, falsamente magoado.

- Você vai dar uma vassoura para ele?

- É. E você vai dar o quê?

- Eu não sei se vou ter filhos.

- Como não?

- Não sei. Antes eu tinha tudo planejado: casamento, filhos, e uma casa. Mas agora... não sei. Estou numa fase "vou-onde-a-vida-me-levar".

- Planos para, no máximo, daqui a cinco anos. Mais que isso, é uma coisa vaga, um _desejo._

Olho para ele, séria agora.

- Como é que você sabe disso?

- Eu também estou numa fase dessas, sabe? - ele pisca para mim. - Acho que sempre estive. Mas então, é verdade que você _não gosta _de Quadribol?

- Eu gosto de Quadribol, sim, só não gosto de montar em uma vassoura.

- Por que não? Lily Evans, como é que você pode não sentir a liberdade, o ventinho batendo no rosto, a adrenalina nas veias... - ele diz, de maneira exagerada.

- Posso te contar um segredo?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e aproxima o rosto.

- Eu tenho medo de altura.

- Sério?

Eu mordo o labio, envergonhada. Não é uma coisa que eu me orgulhe muito, vivendo em mundo que o esporte mais popular é jogado a sei lá eu quantos metros de altura.

- Merlin, o que vamos fazer com você, srta. Evans! - ele geme, o braço sobre o rosto, em fingindo desespero.

Esse cara definitivamente é um palhaço.

- Bom, um dia você vai voar comigo, e aí vai ver como é bom. - ele diz, encerrando o assunto.

O silêncio se instala entre nós. Eu fico olhando as estrelas, abraçada aos joelhos. Essa situação é bem estranha. Estou saindo com um sociopata, por Merlin!

- Quer jogar "Guerra dos Polegares"?

- O quê?

James dá de ombros, como uma criança pega aprontando pela mãe.

- Desculpe, é que foi a única coisa que me ocorreu.

Eu dou risada, e ofereço a minha mão para ele. James a pega. Ele tem mãos grandes, com dedos longos e finos.

Minha mão some dentro da dele.

Ele dá risada quando colocamos nossos polegares em posto, para começarmos a brincadeira. O polegar de James é tipo o dobro do meu. Tudo bem, eu admito, minha mão é pequena.

- Um... dois... três! - começamos a brincar com os nossos dedos. Pouco tempo depois, já estou com o polegar de James preso sob o meu.

- Quem disse que tamanho é documento? - digo, e levanto as sobrancelhas para ele.

Ele sorri marotamente.

- Você acredita mesmo no que está dizendo?

- Seu pervertido! - digo, dando um soquinho de brincadeira no braço dele. Como é que ele pôde pensar uma coisa dessas!?

- Ei! Eu não disse nada! Foi você que pensou bobagem!

- Ah, claro! - exclamo, sentando de lado no braço do sofá, os pés no assento. - Se eu pensei bobagem, foi só porque você também pensou!

Ele ri.

- Você **não** acha então que tamanho é documento?

Eu empino o nariz, em desafio, embora esteja louca de vontade de rir.

- Você acabou de mostrar que não é.

Ele me olha, sorrindo definitivamente maroto, e apenas levanta as sobrancelhas.

- Vem cá que eu te mostro.

Eu não consigo mais deixar de rir. Aí James pega o meu pulso e me puxa para ele. E, de repente, eu estou sentada praticamente no _colo_ dele. E nós dois estamos rindo como dois loucos.

Então, acontece um _momento._

E eu ainda estou rindo quando a cabeça dele desce em direção a minha.

Então, eu sinto os lábios dele sobre os meus, com uma intensidade incrível. Parece que a minha pele se tornou mega sensível, porque dá pra sentir a mão dele escorregando pelas minhas costas e me puxando mais para ele. E dá para sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele. E os músculos dos braços dele. Cara, nunca pensei que James Potter tivesse os braços tão _fortes._

E de repente a mão dele está na minha nuca. É, a mão dele. Aquela mão grande de dedos longos está na minha nuca, me _segurando._ Delicadamente, mas com vigor. E isso está me dando arrepios. Mas não é como isso fosse ruim.

Na verdade, é muito bom.

Melhor do que eu pensei que pudesse ser.

Maravilhoso.

Então, a cabeça dele vai um pouco para trás. Eu agarro a camisa de James com as duas mãos. Não quero que esse beijo termine nunca. James parece entender minhas mensagens telepáticas desesperadas, porque só inclina a cabeça para o lado, mudando o ângulo do beijo.

E eu não consigo mais articular pensamentos coerentes.

Só sei que isso é bom, _muito bom._

Alguma coisa apita, e James se separa de mim abruptamente, procurando alguma coisa no pulso.

O relógio, o _maldito _relógio. Por que raios esse idiota não pega esse relógio e joga na droga da água, hein?

James desliga o relógio, engole em seco e me olha.

De repente, eu me sinto vazia como uma folha em branco.

- São dez da noite, Lily. Acho melhor a gente ir embora. O Filch...- ele engole em seco e passa a mão pelos cabelos. Estou sentindo uma coisa estranha no estômago. - Você não vai querer andar por ai depois do horário permitido, provavelmente.

Estou sentindo uma coisa muito estranha. Não dá para dizer o que é. Certamente não é os meus velhos amigos do Riverdance. Não é nada que eu já tenha sentido antes. Não consigo encontrar palavras para descrever essa sensação.

Dou um longo suspiro, como se isso fosse resolver todos os problemas do mundo. James sorri fracamente e eu me levanto.

Encontro encerrado, pelo visto.

Que pena. Muito, muito triste isso.

Quero dizer, é uma boa praia.

Ah, cale a boca, Lily.

* * *

- FOI UM bom encontro. - digo, quando nós paramos na base da escada do dormitório feminino, e imediatamente tenho vontade de pegar as palavras e colocá-las de volta na boca, uma a uma. Como posso ser _tão retardada?_

James ri, e passa a mão pelos cabelos de novo. Tenho a impressão que isso é um tique.

- É, foi. Escuta, Lily... - ele começa, as mãos nos bolsos. - Você tem planos para quarta de noite?

Sinto uma ligeira fraqueza nos joelhos. AI MEU MERLIN! Esse garoto não _pode _estar me convidando de novo...

- Não, não tenho nada. Quero dizer, tenho Grupo de Estudos de Feitiços antes do jantar, mas acho que lá pelas oito eu tô liberada.

- Oito horas, então?

- Onde? - ele sorri diante da pergunta.

- Barnabás, o Amalucado?

- Ah, meu quadro favorito. - brinco. Ele ri. - Oito e quinze, então.

- Tudo bem. - Ele se inclina para frente, as mãos nos bolsos, até seus lábios quase tocarem os meus. - Sonhe comigo. - murmura, levemente rouco, e me dá um beijinho.

Ah, James, pode ter certeza que eu sonharei.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente! Sem grandes novidades hoje... oikaosdjfaskfojfoak Demorei para postar porque eu andei em negociações com os Marotos, para que hoje eu pudesse trazer ele, o grande, o magnífico, o gostoso, o super-ultra-mega demais SIRIUS BLACK! 

(palmas, por favor)

(falas do Sirius em negrito ;D)

**Uhn, olá, pessoal.**

Não tenha medo, Sirius, nossas fãs não mordem.

**(careta) Como se eu, Sirius Black, estivesse com medo...**

Não podemos ficar de muito blábláblá porque o nosso acordo só engloba resposta de reviews, não notas da autora, porque, como vocês sabem, o cachê dos marotos andou aumentando :P Por enquanto (risada maléfica). Então vamos lá!

Jhu Radcliffe: **Olá, tudo bom com você? Bom, eu não posso comentar nada sobre DH, sabe, meu agente não liberou... Mas se você quiser comentar sobre outras coisas, pode me chamar (piscadela)**

Se você está com o coração na mão, amiga, acho melhor já marcar a consulta com o cardiologista. Esse livro reserva grandes emoções. :P

Linah Black: **Um ****livro**** está tirando a sua graça? Isso é inadmissível! Pode deixar que eu te ajudo achá-la rapidinho. È só marcar, que a gente vê.**

Tassia Black: Acho que foi pra você que eu confirmei, né? Se não, a resposta é sim.

**É, realmente ótimo que a Lily esteja saindo com o Prongs. Eu já não agüentava mais ouvi-lo suspirando pelos cantos e enchendo o saco por causa da ruiva... :P**

Thaty; O livro foi... surpreendente. Okasofkasodfoaskd :DDD

fla marley: **Quer companhia enquanto espera? **

Pikena: oaksdofkasodk Quase morri para conseguir aquele livro:P E sou mais sortuda por ter a companhia de alguém para responder reviews... :PPPPP

.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.: Obrigada:D

Helena Black: **Você acha? Não sei, a Madison até que não é nada mal... (pensativo).**

Eu também adorei aquela parte :D Pessoalmente, adoro um barraco (quando é com os outros, claro).

July Prongs: **Meg Cabot? Não é essa que você tem zilhões de livros?**

Ai Sirius, como você é abelhudo. Não faz nem meia hora que chegou aqui em casa e já mexeu nas prateleiras, no armário, já deitou na cama...

Lily...: Que bom que você gostou! Mas olha só, não me leva a mal, mas eu queria pedir que tu não colocasse mais tantos atualiza um do lado do outro, que deforma a pagina, e é horrível pra ler depois. Sorry :P Mas eu gostei da intenção, tá:D Beijos

Nanda Evans: **Eu venho aqui responder reviews e ela diz que não tem tempo para escrever... Que mal-edu- -**

SIRIUS!

**Ah, qual é! **

Não se fala assim dos leitores. Leitores são legais. Sirius é chato.

**(mostra a língua) E não me trate como se eu fosse um - -**

Um cachorro?

**É.**

Mas você é um.

BaBi Evans: **(resmungando) James lindo demais, onde é que já se viu... que absurdo... outra louca...**

Sirius, eu não vou gritar com você de novo.

**Mas isso é um absurdo, Duka! James bonito! Nunca! **

Ta, ta bom. (pega a primeira coisa que vê na frente, o controle da tv, e empurra na mão do Sirius) Toma, vai assistir tv.

Okosfkaosdkfoaksdof Brigada pela review!

Enfim. 

Bom, pessoal, podem mandar perguntas, declarações, xinga... Sirius, dá pra parar de apertar o mute?

**Achei que o nome disso era botão.**

È, é botão. Botão do mute.

**Mute?**

Mute é o nome da função que faz a televisão ficar sem som.

**Ah, ta. (sorri feliz e continua apertando o mute).**

(revira os olhos) Ta, ta, deixem reviews antes que eu enlouqueça com essa coisa aqui mexendo na televisão. Becitos.


	9. Capítulo 8

"Eu aprendi que são os pequenos acontecimentos diários

Que tornam a vida espetacular."

- SHAKESPEARE

* * *

- ELE ANDA estranho.

Eu ergo o olhar do livro que estou lendo.

- Ele quem, Madison?

- James.

- Que James, Madison?

- Ora, que James, Lily! Potter!

- Ah. - respondo, e volto a me concentrar no meu livro. É terça-feira, e Madison continua sem ter a menor idéia que eu tenho um encontro oficial com o James amanhã. E que nós tivemos um encontro não-oficial no tempo vago de ontem à tarde, na cozinha. Não tenho a menor intenção de contar à ela, é claro. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Então, minha atual tática é demonstrar o mínimo de interesse em James Potter quanto possível na frente do resto do mundo.

- Porque você acha isso, Maddie? - Dom pergunta. Domenic, obviamente, é meu cúmplice.

- Porque ele anda distraído. Potter não é distraído.

Domenic sorri, e me olha. Não olhe de volta, Lily, _acontece o que acontecer, não olhe de volta!_

- Provavelmente ele anda pensando em alguma coisa. - resmungo.

- Ou alguém. - Domenic sugere. Tenho vontade de socá-lo.

- Será que ele se arrependeu de ter terminado com a Michelle? Ele pode ter percebido que a amava de verdade agora que ela está com outro cara.

Opa, terreno perigoso.

- O que isso nos importa, não é? - pergunto, de uma maneira tanto selvagem, fechando o livro e batendo na mesa com ele. Metade da nossa mesa me olha irritada, mas eu não ligo.

Madison se vira e abre a boca para me dizer alguma coisa, mas pára assim que nós ouvimos uma voz divertida vir diretamente de trás do Domenic:

- O que você está fazendo aqui,cara? Achei que você fosse da Corvinal.

James Potter.

Eu congelo, Madison congela e nós formamos quase um novo círculo polar. O Círculo Polar Hoggártico.

Dom ou não está nem aí ou é um pinguim, porque ignora a coisa do gelo/gelada e engata uma conversa animada sobre casas e Quadribol com o James.

Maddie se recupera do choque e chuta o Domenic, laçando-lhe um olhar de "me apresente!".

James aproveita que Domenic está tendo uma conversa visual com a Maddie, e me olha.  
Eu encaro os olhos dele, e ele sorri. _Para mim. _

Sorrindo, eu abaixo a cabeça para o meu prato, da cor do molho de tomate do meu espaguete. Madison lança um tipo de olhar mortal para Domenic que a ignora, e, na maior cara-de-pau, se vira para continuar conversando com James.

Nenhum deles percebeu. Oh, obrigado Morgana.

Enrolo um pouco de massa no garfo e coloco na boca, apenas ouvindo, enquanto a Madison se mete na conversa.

- Ah, o papo está ótimo, e tal, mas eu preciso falar com a Li-Evans.

Eu engasgo. Muito cedo para comemorar.

- Remus te entregou o bilhete que ele ia me dar? - pergunto, em voz um pouco mais alta do que seria normal, enquanto empurro James para longe da mesa da Grifinória.

Ele abre a boca para responder. Eu dou uma cotovelada nele e murmuro: "só diga que sim".

- Ah, é. - ele responde, confuso.

Paro de empurrá-lo quando já estamos os dois seguramente escondidos atrás de uma pilastra na entrada do Salão.

- O que foi isso?

Eu respiro fundo antes de responder. Droga, James é magro. De onde vem todo esse peso para empurrar, hein?

- Nada. - respondo. Espero ser uma mentirosa tão convincente quanto Domenic, e com a mesma cara-de-pau. - O que você queria?

- Espera um pouco. É impressão minha ou você não contou para a sua amiga que nós estamos saindo?

Ah, que saco. Melhor mudar de carreira.

- Domenic sabe. - eu digo, me sentindo terrivelmente culpada.

Ele assente, e coça a cabeça, pensativo.

- Lily, você está com vergonha de estar saindo comigo?

Se estivesse comendo aquele espaguete, provavelmente teria cuspido tudo pelo Salão.

- Não, claro que não! Merlin, de onde você tira essas idéias? É que é... complicado.

- Como...?

- Eu pretendo contar para a Madison, tá? Eu só estou adiando o momento.

Ele concorda com a cabeça.

- È que semana passada ela decidiu que estava apaixonada por você.

Ele arregala os olhos, confuso.

- Mas não se preocupe, é passageiro.

- Hum, tá. - ele resolve mudar de assunto, antes que descubra alguma coisa mais desagradável/constrangedora que isso. - Eu só quero saber se o nosso encontro de amanhã ainda está de pé.

- Por mim, tudo certo.

- Legal. - ele diz, agora sorrindo.

Eu sorrio de volta.

- Lily? - ele pergunta, interrompendo o momento "sorriso-sorriso". - Você já fez alguma coisa louca?

Se eu já fiz alguma coisa louca? Deixe-me pensar. Além de me esconder num guarda-roupa, espiar você trocando de roupa, mentir para os meus melhores amigos, beijar você na biblioteca, dar piti na frente do time de Quadribol e, de quebra, contar um dos maiores segredos da Madison?

- Não, nada muito louco ultimamente.

- Você topa fazer uma coisa comigo agora?

- Agora?

- É, agora. Tem um lugar nos jardins que eu preciso te mostrar. Eu sei que já está de noite e tal, mas eu quero _mesmo_ que você veja.

Alarmes soam na minha cabeça. Lily, seja racional: esse menino é um sociopata. Você não vai querer sair com ele para um lugar afastado, nos jardins, _de noite_, vai?

- Tá. - Viro-me e dou uma olhada em Maddie e Dom. Os dois estão muito ocupados discutindo sobre qualquer coisa para darem por minha falta.

James tem o bom-senso de não pegar na minha mão enquanto saímos do Salão Principal. A noite não está tão escura, porque, apesar de ser lua-crescente, as estrelas e a lua iluminam bastante.

Sigo James enquanto ele vai por um caminho alternativo que eu não conhecia. É engraçado como ele conhece bem esse castelo. Parece sempre que ele sabe todos os caminhos, todas as salas e tal.

- Então quer dizer que a srta. Boa gabaritou o teste de Feitiços?

- Ah, nada a ver. Eu só tirei uma nota boa.

- É, a nota máxima. - ele diz, debochando.

- James, cala a boca! - respondo, brincando.

Ele olha para trás e dá um daqueles sorrisos safados, de lado.

- Vem calar. - diz, e sai correndo.

Ai, Merlin , não acredito!

Como não estou nenhum pouco disposta a deixar isso barato, saio correndo trás dele. Começamos uma perseguição doida pelas estufas. Então de repente ele some. Droga, cara. Num momento ele está correndo na minha frente, e no outro, ele some. Páro de correr no ato, preocupada. Todos aqueles discursos do Dumbledore sobre a Floresta Proibida ser **muito** perigosa e tal não podem ser totalmente baseado em Fantasia. E eu já tive aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas suficiente para saber que **há realmente** critaturas perigosas no mundo bruxo.

Sinto uma mão tapar a minha visão.

- Adivinha que é? - a voz de James pergunta, ao pé do meu ouvido, seu hálito quente fazendo cosquinhas no meu pescoço.

- James, seu idiota! Quase me matou do coração! - ralho, indignada. Por Merlin, _quem_ esse garoto pensa que é para fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?

Ele ri, e o som da risada dele trás de volta o Riverdance ao meu estômago. Então, James me vira de frente para ele e me beija.

* * *

DIA maravilhoso.

Consegui derramar uma xícara de café com leite em mim mesma no café da manhã, e como estava totalmente atrasada para a aula, tive que ir suja mesmo. Passei a primeira aula da manhã cheirando a café, até ter tempo suficiente para ir trocar de roupa. Segundo o Dom, o lado positivo da coisa é que o café estava frio.

Ah, e o croassaint que eu peguei correndo era recheado com um molho doce estranho e _uvas passas. _Odeio uvas passas quase tanto como odeio tomar banho de café.

Mas pelo menos eu tenho um segundo encontro hoje! Rá!

O céu da Inglaterra não é lindo quando está nublado?

* * *

ESTAMOS na frente do quadro do Barnabás, o Amalucado. James está dando aquelas três voltas na frente da porta.

- JAMES! - alguém grita, no fim do corredor. Imediatamente eu e ele nos viramos para a origem do barulho.

Peter Pettigrew chega até nós, então pára para tomar ar, as mãos apoiadas no joelhos.

- Que foi, Pete? - James pergunta.

- Remus, Sirius e o Snape foram chamados na sala do Dumbledore. - ele diz, tomando ar.

- Por quê? - James pergunta, confuso.

Pettigrew olha para mim, então olha de volta para James e faz um aceno de cabeça em minha direção.

Espera, _eu _sou a _causa?_

James me olha, a testa franzida. Então parece se lembrar de alguma coisa, porque murmura algo parecido como "ah, imbecil", sacode a cabeça e volta a olhar para o Pettigrew.

- E...?

- A MaGonagall apareceu no Salão Comunal. Ela perguntou onde você estava.

James meramente assentiu. Às vezes, eu acho que o Pettigrew é meio lento para contar alguma coisa.

- Ela disse que o Dumbledore queria falar com você. - Então Pettigrew olha novamente em minha direção, como verificando alguma coisa antes de acrescentar - Parece que o Snape contou _aquilo_ para mais alguém.

Preocupação.

É a única coisa que me ocorre.

Por Merlin, _que merda será que aconteceu?_

_- _Maldito Snivellus. - James resmunga. Ele está alarmado. Dá pra ver porque ele está passando a mão pelos cabelos e louco para ir embora, mas confuso sobre o que fazer agora.

Então ele se vira para mim e diz:

- Eu vou ter que ir.

- Tudo bem.

- Tá. - aí ele sai apressado com o Pettigrew e eu fico parada aqui olhando ele ir embora, como a perfeita retardada que sou. Será que meu cérebro está esperando que ele olhe para trás em câmera lenta, então nossos olhares se encontrem e uma lágrima deslize do meu rosto, com uma música dramática tocando ao fundo, e toda aquelas baboseiras de filme trouxa?

Que ridículo.

Então, James pára no final do corredor, volta correndo e me dá um beijão daqueles.

- Vamos remarcar isso, Lily. - ele diz, e pressiona os lábios contra os meus uma última vez, antes de sair correndo.

Definitivamente, James Potter faz mal ao meu cérebro.

* * *

**N/A: **(normal para a Duka, negrito pro Sirius)

9- Faça uma pequena dissertação sobre o operariado e a Revolução Industrial.

Uma das conseqüências da Revolução Industrial foi a criação da classe operária.

**Operariado? Revolução Industrial? Dukaaa?**

Ah, oi, desculpa gente. Arquivo errado.É que eu ando estudando como uma louca, então por isso não tem dado para postar. E esse é o último capítulo que eu tenho pronto, então rezem que eu consiga terminar o próximo em quinze dias.

**Ai credo, estudar... Que horror!**

Você não estuda, Sirius?

**Claro que não! Com minha extraordinária inteligência natural, você acha que eu preciso? Querida, eu sou quase um gênio! **

Hum, ta. Vamos responder as reviews de uma vez que eu ainda tenho que fazer um trabalho de filosofia. ("O que é verdade? Responda baseado no texto que fala sobre satisfação no trabalho."). :P

BaBi Evans: **Obrigado.**

Ela não estava falando de você.

"**Lindo, lindo, lindo...". De quem mais ela poderia estar falando?**

Você nem tem problemas de ego, né Sirius?

**Modéstia é a única coisa que me falta para ser perfeito.**

Nota-se.

fla marley: **então ta combinado ;D**

ah, obrigada. Olha, eu juro que tentei, mas daqui pra frente vai ficar cada vez mais complicado atualizar...

Gabriela Black: **Olha, de novo falando de mim (sorri)**

(irônica) É, ahã, vai nessa. Yo también só tenho problemas na minha vida. E também tenho o Sirius, que é mais chato que qualquer problema.

**Hei!**

Mas como eu gosto muito dos meus leitores, eu faço o sacrifício.

Tassia Black: O Remus e o James eu também aceitava, mas o Sirius pode levar. É de graça e a gente ainda dá brinde!

**Beijos para você também! Só não vou para aí porque a Marmaduke iria ficar muito triste sem a minha presença. Sabe como é, ela me ama...**

Helena Black: **Pois é, não é a primeira vez que falam que eu combino com a Madison. Mas não sei, né, vamos ver. Estou analisando a situação.**

Eu tava vendo uma pesquisa, e diz que é natural do ser humano assistir a desgraça alheia. Então nem preciso me sentir culpada por ficar rindo dos barracos e barraqueiros(as) de plantão.

Thaty: AH, obrigada.

Jhu Radcliffe: Jhuuu!! CUIDADO COM OS SPOILERS:D Eles vão te pegar! (risada maléfica)

Aksdfpoaksdfokasf

E claro que "tamanho não é documento não foi uma frase feliz, mas a Lily não está numa fase muito feliz da vida dela, certo?

**É, só de beijar o Prongs já dava para chorar de tristeza. **

Srt. Lizzie Potter:** "tbm pode ser um Sirius...". Agora fiquei revoltado. Como se eu, esta linda e maravilhosa pessoa, tão perfeita e gostosa que é lindo até quando é um cachorro, pudesse ser considerado como uma segunda opção... **

Nanda Evans**: Eu morri? (confuso)**

AH, ta, tudo bem! Qual é o teu msn?

**Beijos pra você também, querida. (ainda pensativo).**

PikenaQue bom:D Beijos!

HalfBloodHannah: Ah, eu não acho que você tenha escrito mal. Mas se você quiser, pode escrever em inglês. Eu também leio algumas fics em inglês, mas é mais quando alguém me indica ou eu acho uma boa. Não tenho paciência para ficar garimpando fic. :P

Linah Black: Ah, você acostuma.

"**Pensar se vou"... Ui ui ui, como eu sou boa... Pô moça, assim não dá pra ser feliz. **

Tahh Halliwell:D Obrigada.

Lily...:**James Potter!? Você tem a chance de passar o resto da vida tendo encontros com um Maroto e você escolhe James Potter?! Merlin, o que está acontecendo com as garotas de hoje? Sério, até fiquei sem palavras depois dessa...**

Liga não, o menino está estressado. E olha, Loucura Platônica já está acabada. Não pretendo mais mexer ali. Mas com POV do James tem Coisa Estúpida, que é uma outra fic ;D Obrigada pela sugestão, assim mesmo. Beijos!

July Prongs: Vamos ver o que você vai achar desse capítulo então ;D


	10. Capítulo 9

"Na Waverly, Jenny ia ser a Nova Jenny, formidável e incrível, a garota que estava no centro de tudo. Então por que não começar a se transformar na Nova Jenny _agora mesmo?" _

– The It Girl, Cecily von Ziegesar

* * *

JAMES cúmplice de algum assassinato! Se o Dumbledore sabe, ele vai ser expulso, no mínimo. 

Sinceramente, nunca imaginei que James pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas. Quero dizer, ser testemunha de assassinato é uma coisa; ser cúmplice é outra totalmente diferente. Você pode ser testemunha por acidente, mas não pode ser _cúmplice_ por acidente.

Porque, para ser cúmplice, você tem que ser uma pessoa má do pior tipo: aquela que vê o mal sendo feito e não faz nada para impedi-lo, que é pior que a que faz o mal propriamente dito.

Não deveria ser uma coisa tão surpreendente, afinal, eu já sabia que o James era um sociopata. Ai droga, como eu sou burra.

MERLIN, COMO É QUE EU NÃO ME DEI CONTA?

James obviamente sacou que eu estava desconfiando de alguma coisa! Por isso ele se aproximou de Dom e de mim. Para me manipular. Isso explica porque tem sido tão difícil para eu desconfiar dele nesses últimos tempos. Eu fui manipulada e seduzida!

Ah, cara.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu! – Madison diz, ou melhor, berra, batendo a porta do quarto como efeito dramático.

- Hum... não.

Ela olha ao redor, e, ao verificar que a barra está limpa, grita:

- James Potter tem uma nova namorada!

Levanto uma sobrancelha. Pseudo-traição certamente combina com a nova personalidade de James que eu acabei de descobrir.

Madison confunde meu olhar de desprezo com interesse pela noticia, porque rapidamente pula na minha cama e começa a falar, animada:

- É por isso que ele tem andado tão estranho! – ela diz, fascinada com a inteligência de sua descoberta. – Ele está apaixonado!

Ou está escondendo um crime, mas enfim.

- Acabei de ouvir Black falando para ele algo como "Cara, se você realmente gosta dela, cedo ou tarde, ela vai ter que saber a verdade.". E o Potter respondeu alguma coisa como "Sim, eu realmente gosto dela. De verdade. Cara, eu acho que estou apaixonado.". E deve ser certo, porque o Black arregalou os olhos e...

Maddie continua tagarelando sobre a conversa de Black e Potter, mas eu paro de prestar atenção. Uma coisa muito, mas _muito_ mais grave ocupa a minha mente. O assassinato do qual James é cúmplice.

Espera.

Madison conhece tudo sobre todo mundo nessa escola. Ela certamente iria saber se alguém sumiu! Ou foi morto.

- Madison! Preciso que você me diga uma coisa!

- Hum, tá.

- Alguém anda sumido ultimamente?

Ela me olha confusa.

- Não sei, deixe-me pensar... Não, acho que não. Quero dizer, ninguém que eu conheça.

- Ah. – respondo desapontada. Se Madison não notou, é pouco provável que outra pessoa e, Hogwarts tenha notado. Talvez a MaGonnagall, mas não é como se eu fosse chegar para a professora e perguntar "professora, alguém tem faltado muito às aulas? Alguém que, tipo assim, possa estar morto?".

- Mas o Snape tem andado estranho.

- Snape é estranho.

- Tá, mas eu quero dizer, mais que o normal.

Vou jogar minha última carta.

- Maddie, você não conhece alguém chamado Snivellus?

Madison dá uma risadinha.

- Ai Lily, não acredito que você não saiba! Snivellus é como os marotos chamam o Snape. Por causa do cabelo dele, sabe?

Merlin.

- Lily?

AI MEU MERLIN!

* * *

- LILY? – me viro bem devagar, preparando um olhar de desprezo ao ouvir a voz do Desprezível Potter, daqueles tipo ... Scarlett O'Hara. 

- O que foi, Potter? – Pergunto, o mais frio que consigo. São sete e meia da manhã, Potter é um assassino cruel (ou quase), e eu quero distancia dele. Mas então porque raios ele tem que estar tão cheiroso a essa hora da manhã?

Ele pisca confuso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o idiota ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar.

- Você me diz. – digo, levantando as duas sobrancelhas (o melhor seria se eu levantasse uma só, mas infelizmente, eu não_consigo.),_e então voltando a me virar para o prato.

Cara, isso foi muito bom! Rá! Esse meu lado Scarlett O'Hara está me saindo melhor que o esperado.

- Lily, eu não sei do... – ele sacode a cabeça e muda de assunto. Bléh. Idiota. – O pessoal está pensando em fazer uma noite hoje lá na torre e eu tava pensando que a gente podia ir junto.

- A gente, eu e você? – pergunto.

Ele assente com a cabeça.

- Pra quê?! A gente vai se encontrar lá de qualquer jeito. – simplesmente não consigo resistir à tentação de esculhambar com ele mais um pouco,

- Eu estava sugerindo um encontro.

- Filho-da-puta arrogante! Eu sei que você está sugerindo um encontro! Você está achando que eu sou burra ou o quê? Agora me pergunto como você consegue ser tão cara de pau! Aposto que a sua namorada não sabe que você está me convidando, hein seu patife!? – grito, ou pelo menos tenho vontade de gritar.

Obviamente não pretendo dar esse gostinho a ele, então o negócio é respirar fundo e não olhar para ele.

Tomo mais um gole de chá, bem devagar.

- Por que você não vai convidar a sua namorada?

- O quê?! – ele parece bem confuso quando arria na cadeira ao meu lado. Tenho que admitir que ele é um excelente ator. Merecia um Oscar pela atuação. – Lily, por Godric, do que é que você está falando?

- Uma garota do meu dormitório sem querer ouviu uma conversa sua como Black, sobre uma garota pela qual você está apaixonado, e para quem você deveria falar alguma coisa; e comentou comigo.

- Ah, então foi isso. – ele diz, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Pettigrew pára perto de nós e os dois trocam um olhar que certamente quer dizer alguma coisa, porque Potter solta uma desculpa esfarrapada do tipo "a gente conversa sobre isso depois, doçura" e escapole.

* * *

DOÇURA. 

Ele me chamou de doçura.

Que tipo de _pessoa_ chama uma garota de _doçura_? Isso é ridículo. Doçura é um daqueles tipos de apelidos que você tem que ser um deus maravilhoso, lindo até a medula e cheio de charme para dizer.

- Você acha o Potter bonito? – pergunto para Madison.

- É, ele é.

- Eu não acho.

Madison ri.

- Lily, ele _é_bonito.

- Não até a medula, certo?

- Sei lá, Lils. Eu nunca vi o corpo dele por dentro.

- Mas você acha que ele tem charme?

- Acho.

- Mas assim, muito charme?

- Ai Meu Deus, Lily! O cara é lindo, querido, cheio de charme, podre de rico, quase um lorde! Pronto, era isso que você queria ouvir?

Suspiro. Não é como eu não soubesse disso, sabe?

Que droga, cara. Por que é tudo assim tão difícil?

E porque raios eu pareço uma protagonista de novelão mexicano aqui sentada, me lamentando porque James Luis Fernando de la Vega Potter e eu não podemos ficar juntos?

Sinceramente, eu me sinto mal pelas protagonistas de novelas mexicanas. Agora eu entendo tudo o que elas passam. Puxa vida, essa montanha russa emocional é muito desgastante. Cansa a beleza de qualquer mortal. E ainda dizem que quem se diverte são as vilãs.

Vou te contar, viu?

- Que roupa você vai usar na noite, hoje? – Maddie, a atrasada, me avisou da noite (que eu já sabia) minutos antes dessa conversa.

- Acho que eu não vou.

- Como assim? Lily, há cinco minutos atrás você ia certo.

- Bom, há cinco minutos atrás eu era uma pessoa diferente. – Maddie me olha como se eu tivesse de repente três cabeças. – Heráclito? "Não cruzarás o mesmo rio duas vezes, porque outras são as águas que correm nele."? Filosofia?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça.

- Ta bem, esquece.

- Vamos, Lily.

- Não.

- Vamos.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Potter vai estar lá.

- Bom para ele.

- A namorada dele vai estar lá.

- Realmente bom pra ele.

- Ah, qual é Lily! Vai dizer que você não está nenhum um pouquinho curiosa pra saber quem é a sujeita?

- Não.

- Mesmo?

- Talvez um pouco.

- Então!

- O Dom vai estar lá?

- Não. A noite é só para o pessoal da Grifinória, né dã!

- Ah, mas o Domenic é Grifinório por osmose.

- Mas ele não vai ir.

- Então também não vou.

- Lily! Vai por mim. Pela nossa amizade. – ela pede, olhinhos brilhantes.

Nojenta. Ela sabe que isso sempre funciona.

- Só vou ficar uma meia horinha.

- Tudo bem. Vá se arrumar.

* * *

QUANDO desço para o Salão Comunal, horas depois, a festa já começou. Alguém reduziu as luzes, e uma das mesas do canto está _lotada_ de garrafas, que, pelos frascos, devem variar de cerveja amanteigada a whisky de fogo, passando por todo os outros tipos de bebidas alcoólicas possíveis. 

James está conversando com uma morena espremida numa saia cáqui brilhante, que deixava a mostra suas pernas longas. È sério, a garota devia ter pelo menos uns dois metros de perna. Eram quase do tamanho das pernas de uma girafa super-desenvolvida.

Não, mentira. Eles não estavam conversando.

Estavam flertando.

Acho que vou vomitar.

Madison esta conversando com a Annie Wilmot, uma loirinha um ano mais nova do que nos, perto da mesa das bebidas. Vou ate lá, me equilibrando em cima das minhas sandálias plataforma salto seis.

- Oi, Lily. Adorei a sua blusa. - Annie diz.

- Obrigada.

Reparo que tanto Madison quanto Annie estão segurando grandes canecas vermelhas descartáveis.

- O que vocês estão bebendo?

- Por enquanto, suco de abóbora. - Madison diz. Ergo uma sobrancelha. Por enquanto?

- Lily, acho melhor voce se servir antes que batizem o suco.

Assinto com a cabeça distraída, e vou ate a mesa de bebidas.

Procuro pelos copos limpos, e acho um atrás de uma garrafa de uísque.

- Evans! Achei que você não vinha na festa

Viro-me, e está a morena e James.

Ela esta sorrindo para mim, como se nos fossemos melhores amigas.

Oi, te conheço?

- Surpresa, surpresa - digo, irônica.

Ela não parece perceber.

Pego a jarra de suco de abóbora e começo a me servir.

- Ai Jamie, olha que amor! Ela esta bebendo suco de abóbora!

Acho que essa garota esta drogada.

A morena pega a garrafa de uísque e enche o próprio copo até a metade.

Sem pensar, pego a garrafa de vodca (ou a garrafa que _acho_ que contém vodca) e viro no meu copo.

Ela me olha meio surpresa, meio cúmplice. Garota estranha, hein? Vou te contar. Sou muito mais eu!

Então fica um clima meio estranho, e eu volto correndo para perto da Madison. Bem, na verdade não correndo, porque não consigo correr de saltos (fico morrendo de medo de tropeçar, quebrar o pé, e ficar aleijada para sempre).

Uma das mãos de Madison saltou e pegou o meu pulso. Suas unhas se cravaram na minha pele.

-_Ai.Meu.Merlin.-_ Ela ofega. – É a nova namorada do Potter.

- É? – digo, me fazendo de desinteressada. Não consigo acreditar que ele está com uma garota _dessas._ Para dar mais ênfase à minha atuação blasé , levo o copo ao lábios. O efeito fica um pouco arruinado porque começo a tossir e a cuspir, por causa da bebida que desceu queimando a garganta.

Volto à mesa de bebida e coloco mais suco de abóbora no copo, e umas duas pedrinhas de gelo. Sempre ouvi dizer que ajuda na hora de beber.

De fato, fica mais bebível.

- Eu não sei se ela é realmente a nova namorada dele. – Annie está dizendo, quando volto a me juntar a elas.

- Pois é, eu nunca vi os dois juntos antes.

- Ai meu Deus, vocês não estão sabendo? – Maria Messerschmidt, a melhor amiga de Annie, praticamente pia, e eu tenho a impressão que ela vai cair de suas plataformas, que eu não tenho idéia do quão alta são, já que a barra de suas calças cobre totalmente os sapatos. – É por causa do Black!

- Por causa do Black? – pergunto. Não estou conseguindo fazer a relação, mas estou certa que existe uma.

- Ela dormiu com o Black nas férias. – Maria conta, diminuindo a voz. Fazemos cara de horror, porque é o esperado. – Por isso que o Potter não quis assumir. Ele estava com medo da reação do Black.

Ficamos todas em silêncio. Posso ler o que as meninas estão pensando: que garota sortuda. Mas eu sei a verdade. E ela não é tão colorida.

- Afinal, qual é o nome dessa garota?

- Sage Keaton. – um nome bem exótico, penso. Combina com ela. E uma namorada linda e exótica combina com Potter. Quero dizer, todos os ladrões charmosos tem namoradas bonitas,

E loucas/drogadas.

Affe.

Tomo um longo gole do meu copo, e, de repente, me dou conta que não tem mais bebida. Ai que droga.

Anne vai comigo até a mesa de bebida, e eu vejo que ela fica olhando quando me sirvo.

- Quer que eu prepare uma pra você? – pergunto, solícita.

- Ah, não. Não. Não precisa. – Ela dá um sorriso. – Vou ficar só no suco.

Dou de ombros. Ela mal sabe o que está perdendo.

Fico conversando com as meninas a maior parte da festa, que vai ficando cada vez mais animada. De repente, enxergo o Black. Meu Deus, a camisa dele é muito linda.

Preciso dizer isso para ele!

- Oi Black. – digo, me sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

- Oi Evans.

- Que milagre ver você sozinho.

Ele sorri, e se vira para bater a cinza do cigarro num cinzeiro que tem na mesinha do lado.

- Pois é, né Evans.

- Adorei a sua camisa. – digo.

Ele ri.

- Obrigada.

- Sério, gostei mesmo. Ela é tão... branca.

- É, eu tive essa impressão quando a coloquei hoje de manhã; - ele diz, bem-humorado.

- Sabe, estou com a impressão que estamos criando uma conexão, eu e você. Você não tem essa impressão?

Ele ri, em vez de responder. Embora o sorriso dele seja lindo, às vezes é meio chato.

- Você não se cansa de sorrir? – me pego dizendo. – Às vezes eu fico tão cansada de sorrir que me dói o coração.

- É, às vezes cansa um pouco. O que é que você está bebendo? – Estendo meu copo e ele toma um gole. – Garota, isso é forte.

- È bom. – respondo.

- É mesmo. Vodca com suco de abóbora?

Assinto com a cabeça, e termino de tomar a bebida que está no copo.

- Vou lá pegar um copo pra mim. – Sirius diz. Estendo meu copo para ele.

- Pega mais para mim?

- Claro.

Fiquei olhando para um quadro na parede mais próxima, um quadro que eu nunca tinha realmente reparado antes. Seus ocupantes tinham se retirado, provavelmente muito escandalizados com a nossa festinha. De certa forma, ele me pareceu borrado. Muito borrado.

Sirius chega e nós ficamos conversando e bebendo mais um pouco, até que eu resolvo procurar a Madison. Estou achando esse quadro muito estranho.

Dou uma volta pelo salão, mas não acho a Madison.

- Ei, Evans! – Black me chama, ainda sentado naquele sofá. – Por que você não vem aqui sentar um pouquinho comigo?

Assinto, e vou até ele.

- Cara, fizeram uma coisa muito estranha com esse chão. – digo, quando consigo me sentar do lado dele. – Ele não pára de rodar. E tem uns buracos que fazem a gente ficar tropeçando o tempo todo.

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, mas não está rindo. Acho que ele cansou de rir, coitado. Acontece com todo mundo.

- Você sabe quem fez isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Esses buracos no chão.

- Ah...

- Cara, que merda você fez? – Ergo os olhos da linda camisa branca do Sirius e aqui está James Potter parado. Bem na minha frente. Mas ele não está olhando pra mim. Está olhando para o Sirius, e parece bem irritado.

Acho que a Sage não beija bem.

- Não fiz nada, cara.

- Sirius, você embebedou a garota! – De quem será que eles estão falando? Será que é da Sage?

- Eu não a embebedei. Ela já estava bêbeda.

- Lily? – Potter está falando comigo. Embora ele esteja lindo, não vou deixar me envolver.

- Não quero falar com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é um sociopata e é cúmplice da tentativa de assassinar o Snape. Além disso, você tem uma namorada.

James e Black não falam nada. Eles parecem bem chocados.

Sinto uma coisa vindo de dentro.  
Ai meu deus. Tudo que eu _não_ preciso é uma verborragia.

Ai.

- Puta que pariu, cara.

Olho para os sapatos de James, onde os restos do meu jantar agora jazem, e então faço uma coisa que será provavelmente uma infâmia eterna para todas as mulheres do mundo.

Apago.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai gente, desculpa pela demora, viu? Eu realmente não tinha idéia de como escrever esse capítulo. Devo ter reescrito isso tudo umas 564698456168485 zilhões de vezes. Enfim. 

Não vou ficar respondendo reviews, porque são muitas, e eu tenho que ir lá ver o Sirius gostosão dando suas piscadinhas marotas em Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Então, vocês entendem que o motivo é de força maior, né:D

Beijos, queridos.

E não se esqueçam de deixar aquela reviewzinha amiga, viu?


	11. Capítulo 10

"I don't ever want to drink again  
I just, ooh, I just need a friend  
I'm not going to spend ten weeks  
And have everyone think I'm on the mend"

- Rehab, Amy Winehouse

* * *

Acordei com um raio de luz na cara.

E uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Com um gemido, puxo o cobertor para cima da cabeça. Um pouco de escurinho e mais umas 273647844923 horas de sono talvez façam eu me sentir melhor.

- Pode acordar, Lily. – A voz de Madison chega até mim através das camadas fofinhas e quentinhas de cobertores, soando autoritária o suficiente para que eu abaixasse o cobertor um pouquinho para olhar para ela.

- Hum, não, acho que não. Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Não seja idiota. Você já dormiu o suficiente. – Ela diz, puxando o cobertor.

Mas que merda. A pessoa não pode nem mais ficar doente nessa escola?

- Estou me sentindo mal, posso dormir? – respondo, sem conseguir afastar o sarcasmo da minha voz.

- Não me surpreende em nada. – ela diz, azeda. Abro os olhos e tento me sentar, mas minha cabeça parece a ponto de quebrar. Desistindo, só afasto as cobertas.

Madison azeda não é uma coisa muito comum.

- O que é que deu em você? – pergunto, tentando evitar que esses malditos raios de sol furem meu globo ocular. Nunca fez sol nesse país, porque é que foram inventar de fazer agora?

- Eu é que te pergunto, Lily. Ficar bêbada, pelo amor de Merlin!

Então a realidade volta toda como um tapa na cara. Quero dizer, só algumas partes, porque não consigo me lembrar de tudo que fiz ontem.

Mas dessa parte eu me lembro. Bem, não dá para exatamente esquecer, dá? Não como essa dor de cabeça servindo de post-it gigante pra te lembrar.

- Maddie? – pergunto, suavizando meu tom de voz. – Eu fiz algo muito vergonhoso ontem à noite?

- Não sei. – ela responde, simplesmente.

É claro que ela sabe. Ela estava lá. Sóbria.

Mas é obvio que ela não quer me dizer. Que droga.

Tenho a impressão que eu fiz algo vergonhoso. Muito vergonhoso. Só não consigo me lembrar exatamente o que.

Bom, na dúvida, vou ficar o dia dormindo. Até amanhã, alguém vai ter pago algum mico e eu já não correrei o risco de ser o assunto da escola.

- E pode ir levantando da cama. Você não vai ficar dormindo o dia inteiro. – Madison diz, ameaçadoramente, soando muito como... bem, como a minha mãe.

- Madison... – Olho para ela. Maddie está furiosa. Pau da vida. Ai, Senhor.

Levanto da cama, com todo o cuidado. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando sua cabeça pode se soltar do pescoço e quebrar, certo?

Vou para o banheiro e tomo um longo banho quente, esperando que a água subitamente crie poderes curativos (e a Madison canse de me esperar e vá tomar café, mas deixa quieto).

- Você ainda está aí? – digo, quando saio do banho e vejo Madison sentada, lendo distraidamente uma revista.

- Estava esperando você.

- Hum. Não precisa. Sério. Pode ir toma seu café.

- Lily, é hora do almoço.

- Ah. – Bom, depois dessa resolvo fazer o que Madison manda, e começo a me vestir.

* * *

- Bom-dia, estrelinhas! – Domenic diz, se aboletando no nosso lado, na mesa.

- Você andou comendo os cogumelos da Sprout? – pergunto, mal-humorada.

- Bom, já que você está aqui pra cuidar da Lily, Dom...

- Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! – exclamo revoltada. Madison está irritante hoje!

- Então fique com ela para evitar que ela faça alguma coisa estúpida. Se bem que a minha presença ontem não foi suficiente para ela se meter em encrencas... – A última parte foi dita em tom de resmungo, mas clara o suficiente para que Domenic e eu pudéssemos ouvir.

Sinceramente?

Estou com vontade de dar férias para o meu lado "sou uma dama" e dar uma sugestão anatomicamente impossível para a Madison.

Felizmente, Dom a despacha rápido, e ficamos nós dois.

- Já terminou de almoçar?

- Já. – digo, juntando os talheres no prato, meio intocado. Não estou sentindo muita fome.

- Que me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não.

Dom não fala nada, louvado seja. Tenho que agradecer a Deus por ter um amigo tão compreensivo.

- Quer ir a algum lugar, então? – ele pergunta.

- Quero. Essas pessoas estão me olhando estranho.

- Bom, podemos ir para a biblioteca, hoje é sábado, provavelmente não tem ninguém lá.

E lá fomos nós para a Biblioteca, que estava vazia, à exceção de... bem, dos Marotos.

Olhar para eles fez algo se movimentar no meu estômago. Não se bem porque, mas foi um sentimento estranho. Que meio que parecia ter a ver com o meu ato vexatório de ontem, que eu não lembro qual é.

Juro pelas barbas de Merlin que eu nunca mais vou beber. _Na vida._

Domenic e eu nos sentamos num canto mais escuro (exigência minha, admito) e ficamos em silêncio, um olhando para a cara do outro.

- Como foi que ela descobriu? – ouço Pettigrew sussurrar.

- Wormtail, isso não é importante! – Black sussurra de volta. – A questão é _quanto_ ela sabe. Quero dizer, ela sabia sobre Snape...

- Exatamente, Pads! – James sussurra nervoso. – Se ela sabe sobre Snape, provavelmente já deve estar sabendo do probleminha peludo do Moony e de nós também.

Probleminha peludo de Moony? Ergo uma sobrancelha. Isso é tipo o quê? Um coelho mal comportado?

- Vocês não estão entendendo! – Remus diz, e ele parece mais nervoso que os outros. – Wormtail tem razão!

Pettigrew parece surpreso.

Espera. Wormtail _é_ o Pettigrew.

Então...

- Temos que descobrir _como_ ela descobriu. – Remus continua, me distraindo dos meus pensamentos. – Porque se ela descobriu sozinha, qualquer um pode fazê-lo também!

- Eu acho que ela não sabe tudo. – Potter fala. – Quero dizer, eu acho que ela sabe, mas entendeu tudo errado.

Black dá uma risadinha.

- Você chegou a essa conclusão quando ela te chamou de sociopata ou quando ela vomitou no seus sapatos?

Potter fecha a cara e eu me dou conta, então. _Eles estão falando de mim._

- Lily? – Domenic pergunta, alto o suficiente para que os Marotos escutem. – Você está bem? Está meio pálida.

- Eu preciso ir no banheiro, Dom, já volto. – eu digo, me levantando. É um pouco complicado caminhar quando os seus joelhos viraram geléia, mas de alguma forma eu consigo sair da biblioteca.

Preciso pensar. Preciso ficar sozinha e pensar.

Minha cabeça dói. Acho que o dormitório é uma boa idéia.

Subo até o segundo andar, e então, paro de novo.

- Então, você está me dizendo que ela estragou tudo. – ouço a voz de Annie Wilmot.

-_Ela vomitou nele._ – é a voz de Madison.

Opa, coisa estranha aí. Devagar, eu retrocedo alguns degraus, e me sento no meio da escada, para que nenhuma das duas possa me ver.

- Maddie, ela estava bêbada. Pessoas bêbadas vomitam.

- Sim, Annie, eu _sei_disso. Mas droga, ela tinha que vomitar em James Potter? Será que ela não percebe o quanto isso é importante para mim?

Elas estão falando de mim. Tenho que me esforçar para não suspirar. Aparentemente, eu sou o assunto de toda a escola.

- Madison, tente ser compreensiva. Você mesma disse que ela tem andado estranha ultimamente.

- Ela _tem_. Mas eu nunca pensei que isso fosse influenciar nas minhas chances com ele. Qual é! Nós só saímos uma vez. Eu tinha que fazer uma boa impressão naquela festa.

- Olha, Madison, eu tenho certeza que se a Lily estava afim de alguém naquela festa, era do Black. Eles estavam até flertando! – Annie diz, de um jeito meio enojado.

Sinto uma puta vontade de chorar.

Minha melhor amiga aparentemente não se importa com o meu estado emocional, contanto que eu não estrague as chances dela com James Potter, provavelmente. Que, aliás, era o cara com que _eu_ estava saindo. Não que eu me importe em absoluto por ela estar saindo com ele agora, quero dizer, ele pode sair até com a Murta Que Geme se quiser, mas eu achei que, enquanto _nós_ estivéssemos saindo, ele não sairia com mais ninguém.

Além disso, _Annie Wilmot _está sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não. Eu achei que _eu_ fosse a melhor amiga de Madison!

E além disso, agora sou taxada de vagabunda. Merlin, eu não estava flertando com o Black!

- Você acha mesmo? - Madison pergunta. Graças a Merlin, pelo menos ela acredita. – Bom, mas agora pensando, eu vi os dois de conversinha no sofá.

- Então, é o que eu estou te dizendo, Madison. Evans é uma piranha total.

Abafo um soluço.

Acho que agora é uma boa hora para pedir para morrer.

* * *

**N/A:** Sorry, guys. Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas é que a coisa anda meio corrida aqui em casa. Eu estou de férias, mas ando mais ocupada do que nunca, escrevendo fics para os challenges do A3V (vamos ver se eu consigo participar de algum!) e para o meu amigo(a) secreto(a).

Mas, para compensar, temos de volta alguém que sumiu há uns dois capítulos. PESSOAL, UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA SIRIUS BLACK!

**Obrigado, obrigado. Não é preciso tanto. **

E aí, Sirius, curtiu as férias?

**Ah, beleza. Mas sabe como é, a gente sente saudades dos fãs!**

Hum, fãs. Onde?

**Haha, muito engraçado /mal-humorado/. Vamos responder às reviews logo que pelo visto você tirou o dia para me enxer o saco.**

É como eu digo, sempre é tempo para tirar com o Sirius!

InfallibleGirl: "Alô doçura"! hahahahaha /se acabando de rir/

**Vodca com suco de abóbora é realmente o melhor drinque do mundo! Não dá para beber um só. Beijos.**

Srt. Lizzie Potter**: Beijos para você também, querida/olha para a Duka com cara de "viu, eu tenho uma fã/**

/ignorando o Sirius total/ Eu não sei porque, mas eu tenho uma compulsão por deixar a Lily bêbada... Já está até perdendo a graça. Mas é que a Lily é tão..._embebedável._

Nanetys: Obrigada! o/ Beijocas

Tassia Black: **Incrível como as pessoas pensam baixo de mim... "tramóia do Sirius e do James"...**

Anya McAllister: Siim, siiim, eu entendo o que você quer dizer. NA real, eu também tento fazer isso nas minhas fics. Afinal, eles eram humanos e tal, né? Beijos

Mrs. Mandy Black: **Bom saber que você me adora! Eu também adoro todas as minhas fã! Agora eu realmente não entendo essas coisa de "eles não deveriam ter morrido"...**

Karinne: Obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, e continue comentando ;) Beijocas.

Gika Black: Ai que bom que você gostou! Eu também vivo descobrindo fics por acaso... É tão legal!

**Sério, o que é que essas pessoas acham que eu sou? É **_**claro**_** que eu não estava dando em cima da Lily! James iria querer comer o meu...**

Sirius, CALA A BOCA! Você vai estragar as surpresas do próximo capítulo!

**Mas dizer que o James iria comer o...**

Shiii! Próxima review.

Lily...:**Hum, é... de nada. /sobrancelha levantada/**

Ela é realmente imprevisível! Hahahaha Agora, se embebedar com vodca é facinho, facinho... Se tiver misturado com algo doce então... Mas enfim, vamos mudar de assunto, que porres nunca são uma boa coisa.

**Quais as verdadeiras intenções do Six... Sério, não vou responder isso. Por que é que as pessoas pensam TÃO MAL de mim? **

Cla.V:**Realmente, **_**todo mundo**_** fuma... Mas não é uma coisa legal, porque faz mal e mata e blábláblá.**

Eu não gosto de cigarros, mas não consigo imaginar o Sirius não fumando. Além disso, eu andei fazendo uma pesquisa e descobri que era uma coisa super comum nos anos 70, já que ninguém se importava muito com essa coisa de problemas do tabaco e tal... Mas eu respeito a sua opinião, claro!

Benni :):A coisa está meio demorada por aqui, mas eu tenho esperanças de acabar de escrever a fic até o final do ano hahdfuahsiuf Beijocas

Jhu Radcliffe: **Garota, você é uma espécie de vidente ou algo assim?**

Fer: Ah, eu acho que não demorou tanto assim, néam/sorriso amarelo/

HalfBloodHannah: Lily é mesmo uma figura:D Adorei o seu nick. Beijos.

Mrs. Liss: Ai garota, eu pensei um monte no seu pedido na hora de escrever, juro! Mas, do jeito que o capitulo saiu, não deu para colocar grandes participações do Remus. Vou ver se consigo fazer isso no próximo ;)

priscilla potter: Bom, eu acho que essa fic não vai ter cena de sexo...

**Droga.**

... Se é isso que você está perguntando.

**Bom, Sage e eu ficamos no verão, mas não deu nada. Então, ela tava flertando com o James, na boa.**

Conhece o conceito de vagabunda? Sage Keaton.

Mady Potter Black: Postado mais! Oisjdfoajsif Beijos moça!

**É isso aí.**

Reviews são apreciadas, como sempre!

Beijocas


	12. Capítulo 11

"As the light changed from red to green to yellow and back to red again, I sat there thinking about life. Was it nothing morethen a bunch of honking and yelling? Sometimes is seemed that way." – JACK HANDEY

* * *

Uma semana depois

- Lily?

Abro um olho, e viro a cabeça para o lado, para poder enxergar Domenic. Estamos sentados nos jardins, pegando um pouco de sol. Bem, na verdade estou deitada, mas enfim.

- Você nunca mais vai falar com a Maddison? – ele me pergunta, em tom casual, enquanto arranca pedacinhos de grama. Obviamente, é tudo fachada, pois posso sentir a tensão emanando dele.

Paro para pensar na pergunta dele.

Faz uma semana que eu não falo com a Maddison. Desde que eu ouvi aquela conversa. Achei que era o mínimo que eu poderia _não_ fazer depois de tudo.

- Eu não sei. – digo lentamente.

- Ela sente sua falta. – Dom ainda fala com ela, claro, e às vezes eu até fico com pena dele, porque ultimamente ele tem feito malabarismos para não abandonar nenhuma de nós, considerando que não nos falamos mais e tal.

Também sinto falta dela, às vezes, afinal, nós éramos amigas desde o primeiro ano. Mas acho que isso vai passar, não vai?

- Dom, eu não creio que esteja pronta para voltar a falar com ela. – digo, de coração. – E eu creio menos ainda na possibilidade de nós voltarmos a sermos amigas.

Ele assente, e volta a arrancar graminhas em silêncio.

Essa semana tem sido meio bizarra para mim. Como se de repente eu tivesse me desligado do mundo e entrado em uma dimensão paralela, onde tudo é paz e luz.

Bom, nem tanto.

Tenho evitado Maddison e os Marotos, e vou te dizer, isso dá trabalho. Eles parecem estar em _todos os lugares. _Ultimamente, eu só tenho tido paz na Biblioteca, e fora dos horários de pique.

- Lily? – Dom pergunta de novo.

- Hum?

- Você realmente acha que a Madison não merece uma segunda chance?

Bufo. Achei que tinha dado a dica para "não quero falar do assunto Madison, por favor. Obrigada, beijos.".

- Não sei, Domenic. Preciso ir. – digo, me levantando. Na verdade, poderia passar muito bem o resto do dia deitada na grama, mas Domenic tende a ser teimoso quando encrenca com algum assunto, e eu não quero discutir com ele.

O Hall está vazio, e eu não tenho nada para fazer. Que droga, odeio sábados.

Vou me arrastando para a biblioteca.

É a coisa mais deprimente do mundo ir para a Biblioteca num sábado.

Eu me _sinto_ deprimente.

Lily Evans, a criatura mais deprimente da face da terra, acaba de chegar no local mais deprimente do Castelo. Dá para quase ouvir o narrador da minha vida falando isso.

Sério.

Pego um romance água-com-açúcar qualquer e me acomodo numa mesa, pronta para a diversão.

**-X-**

Vanessa e Nathan estão no meio e uma briga ótima, na parte ela diz para ele que sabe que ele está envolvido no assassinato de Scarlett, e ele surta, quando ouço alguém me chamar.

Levanto os olhos do livro para a pessoa à minha frente.

Bem,_pessoas_, na verdade. Os quatro Marotos, na verdade.

- Precisamos falar com você. – Remus diz.

Eles estão sérios, como se fosse algo muito importante_mesmo_.

- Tá. – Eu digo, meio atordoada.

Eles se sentam nas cadeiras à minha volta.

- Nós vamos te contar uma coisa. Mas você tem que prometer não contar para ninguém.

Mordo o lábio nervosamente.

Que tipo de coisa é isso?

- Lily? – Sinto os olhares nervosamente parados na minha figura.

- É muito importante, Lily. Isso pode se tornar imensamente complicado para todos nós.

Então a ficha cai.

Eles vão me contar sobre o assassinato.

AimeuMerlin.

- Eu não quero saber. – digo, de repente. Black está me olhando como se eu fosse debilitada mentalmente. Mas eu realmente não quero me envolver nesses assuntos sujos e obscuros deles. Não mais.

James e Remus se olham, e então eu finalmente ouço a voz de James.

- Eu avisei que ela poderia reagir assim. – ele diz, e a idéia de que ele possa saber como eu vou reagir a alguma coisa me deixa ligeiramente irritada.

Pego meu livro e me levanto.

- Lily, por favor, seja razoável.

- Olha, sinceramente, eu não queria te contar. – Black diz, olhando sério pra mim. Os olhos azul-elétrico dele estão cravados em mim, e isso é meio assustador. – Mas acho que é melhor você saber de tudo logo, em vez de sair por aí inventando teorias malucas sobre a gente.

- Não eram tão malucas – James mumura, mais para ele do que para o resto de nós, mas Black o ignora.

- Você acha que isso é justo com o James, Evans? – ele continua. – Você fugindo o tempo todo, olhando para ele como se ele fosse Voldemort em pessoa, sendo que ele não fez _nada_ contra você.

- Sirius!

- Bom, não é. – Eu nunca tinha pensando por esse lado, realmente. Mas também, como é que eu poderia _saber_? – Agora senta aí e escuta.

Ele me puxa com uma força surpreendente, e eu caio na cadeira de forma desajeitada.

- Só pra você saber, James não é um sociopata. E ele não tentou matar Snape. Eu tentei.

Viro a cabeça tão rápido para olhar Sirius que é surpreendente que eu não tenha quebrado o pescoço. A única coisa que consigo articular é um grande e enorme: "o quê?".

- Acho melhor nós começarmos do ínicio, não? – Remus diz, e respira fundo antes de tornar a falar. – Eu sou um lobisomem.

Sinto meu queixo se deslocar verticalmente.

Remus. É. Um. Lobisomem.

Remus é um lobisomem e Black é um assassino.

- Se você é um lobisomem, se Black é um assassino e James é um sociopata, Peter é o quê? Um vampiro?

Peter parece perplexo, e então a gente ouve as risadas de James.

- Ela é ou não é a pessoa mais engraçada que vocês já conheceram?

- Vocês estão todos de brincadeira comigo. – digo, pegando meu livro e saindo decidida da biblioteca.

**-X-**

Tenho certeza absoluta que essa é a brincadeira mais sem-graça que os Marotos já pregaram na vida. Deve ser hilário sair por aí dizendo que são lobisomens, assassinos e não sei o que mais.

Sento-me na minha cama, e abro o meu livro.

Bom, ótimo, mas a mim eles não vão enganar.

Quero dizer, eles não podem ser tudo o que dizem ser, não é? Porque é loucura total. Dumbledore nunca colocaria a segurança dos alunos em risco.

Viro a página.

Dumbledore é responsável. Ele não deixaria um assassino solto no Castelo..

Volto meus olhos para o livro. Nathan está falando alguma coisa sobre inocência para Vanessa agora.

Qualquer coisa sobre ele não ter matado Scarlett e tal.

Levanto da cama e vou até a jarra, beber um copo de água.

Eles estavam brincando. Fazendo uma brincadeira idiota. Rindo da minha cara, muito provavelmente.

Remus não pode ser um lobisomem. Ele é simplesmente a pessoa mais inofensiva que eu já conheci na vida.

Então as cenas começam a pular na minha cabeça. Aquela vez que Remus me pediu para terminar o relatório dele porque ele iria viajar para ver a vó dele que estava morrendo. E a vez que Madame Ponfray apareceu no Salão Comunal para chamar ele para ir sabe-se lá onde e ele ficou fora por quatro dias.

Não, não pode ser verdade. Eu provavelmente devo ter imaginado tudo. Não é?

Num pulo, abro minha mochila e começo a remexer rapidamente no conteúdo, até achar a minha agenda. Folheio as páginas com violência até achar uma das minhas listas de coisas a fazer quase toda riscada, com exceção de um item: "_Lua cheia e/ou sumiço"._ Logo embaixo dessa anotação, está o desenho de uma lua cheia.

Puta que pariu.

Sento-me na cama devagar.

O que eu vou fazer?

Meu olhar se desvia para o livro que eu estava lendo.

Nathan e Vanessa estão se beijando agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Tudo bem, eu sei que eu vou ganhar o prêmio de menor capítulo do ano, mas pelo menos eu atualizei, né? Tipos que eu estou com um pouco de pressa, então não vai dar para me demorar muito.

Thanks a lot to**InfallibleGirl**(desculpe te desapontar quanto ao tamanho do capítulo haha), **Benni :) **(tá acabando, tá acabando...), **Tassia Black** (Sirius vai responder sua review no próximo capítulo, eu prometo), **Srt. Lizzie Potter**, **Mady Potter Black** (beijos para você também!), **Titinha Potter** (obragada!), **HalfBloodHannah** (ei! Vi uma fic sua traduzida em espanhol esses dias, agora vi seu nick e lembrei!),** Lika Slytherin** (eu já disse que eu adoro novelas mexicanas? Heh), **LelyHP** (Sirius responde reviews sim! Mas infelizmente ele foi chutado esse capítulo, porque eu realmente estava com pressa! Mas no próximo ele aparece de novo e responde tudo o que você quiser), **Nath Mansur** (adorei a sua review! Eu simplesmente adoro listas!), **Nanda Evans** (OMG! MIL PERDÕES! Eu sempre tomo cuidado para não esquecer ninguém, mas às vezes acontece... desculpa mesmo, não vai mais contecer), **Jhu Radcliffe** (beijocas), **Zia Black** (às vezes, eu sou obrigada a concordar com o seu professor),**fla marley** (sorry, eu sei que eu demorei, mas espero que você goste do cap), **Dandi Evans** (estamos negociando a vinda do Remus, mas infelizmente o cachê dos meninos subiu nas alturas e só pra trazer um por vez, por enquanto), **LMP3** (obrigada!), e _um beijo especial do Sirius _ para **Lily...** que conseguiu a proeza de comentar _cinco_ vezes no mesmo capítulo! Obrigada!


	13. Capítulo 12

**Previosly in The OC… ops. ****Em O Mistério do Bilhete:**

- Maddie, ela estava bêbada. Pessoas bêbadas vomitam.

- Sim, Annie, eu _sei_ disso. Mas droga, ela tinha que vomitar em James Potter? Será que ela não percebe o quanto isso é importante para mim?

Elas estão falando de mim. Tenho que me esforçar para não suspirar. Aparentemente, eu sou o assunto de toda a escola.

- Madison, tente ser compreensiva. Você mesma disse que ela tem andado estranha ultimamente.

- Ela _tem_. Mas eu nunca pensei que isso fosse influenciar nas minhas chances com ele. Qual é! Nós só saímos uma vez. Eu tinha que fazer uma boa impressão naquela festa.

**-x-**

Ele me puxa com uma força surpreendente, e eu caio na cadeira de forma desajeitada.

- Só pra você saber, James não é um sociopata. E ele não tentou matar Snape. Eu tentei.

**-x-**

Sinto meu queixo se deslocar verticalmente.

Remus. É. Um. Lobisomem.

Remus é um lobisomem e Black é um assassino.

- Se você é um lobisomem, se Black é um assassino e James é um sociopata, Peter é o quê? Um vampiro?

Peter parece perplexo, e então a gente ouve as risadas de James.

- Ela é ou não é a pessoa mais engraçada que vocês já conheceram?

- Vocês estão todos de brincadeira comigo. – digo, pegando meu livro e saindo decidida da biblioteca.

* * *

"Brooke: Thanks for being my friend, you cheating whore.

Rachel: Thanks for being my friend, you crazy bitch."

ONE TREE HILL

Meu cérebro tem uma capacidade monumental de esquecer as coisas. Fato. Por isso é que eu estou tão belamente (dentro da realidade, já que eu não sou nenhuma Miss Hogsmeade) sentada na mesa da Grifinória, comendo minha generosa fatia de torta de maçã como se nada no mundo importasse mais do que comer e ler meu livro para saber se, finalmente, Nathan ia revelar quem matou Scarlett.

Como são boas as coisas simples da vida, não?

Mas é claro que tudo que é bom dura pouco, então a relativa paz do meu dia foi interrompida por um...

- Lily?

Paro com o garfo a caminho da boca.

- Lily, posso falar com você?

Madison está me olhando, revirando as mãos nervosamente. Ela quer falar comigo.

Aimeudeus.

Eu tenho medo do que vai sair dessa conversa.

- É rápido. – ela acrescenta.

Olho para Madison e então para o meu lindo livrinho.

Será que _algum dia_ eu vou conseguir terminar esse livro sem ser interrompida? Sério, ele deveria estar na seção Proibida. Parece que todas as conversas que eu tento _não ter_ começam quando estou lendo-o.

- Tudo bem, Madison. Mas vai ter que ser rápido. – digo, com um ar de leve irritação, afinal, preciso manter minha imagem blasé. Tudo bem, admito, estou morrendo de curiosidade.

- A gente pode ir... sei lá, dar uma volta?

Faço que sim com a cabeça, enquanto junto meu livro e a bolsa e me levanto.

Ela não fala nada até nós sairmos do castelo para os jardins. Ajeito a capa, para me proteger da brisa gelada. Acho que dessa vez o inverno vem mesmo.

- Ah... Remus me contou sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca. – Madison diz, e eu tropeço no chão e quase caio. Merlin, como é que _ela sabe?_

Então me dou conta do óbvio. Dã.

- Nossa, a coisa entre você e James deve estar séria, hein? – digo.

Madison me olha como se eu tivesse, de repente, criado uma cabeça a mais.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Sobre vocês dois. – digo, fazendo o meu máximo para parecer casual.

- Certo. Você está falando sobre mim, e está falando sobre James. – ela diz devagar, repassando tudo como costuma fazer quando não entende algo.

- Exatamente, estou falando sobre vocês. – Enfio as mãos no bolso da capa. Conversa de louco essa. Quero dizer, _não é óbvio?_

Madison sacode a cabeça.

- Acho que eu entendi. – ela diz, por fim. - Você acha que existe um "nós".

- Bom, existe um "vocês". – digo.

- Não, Lily, não existe. – Madison continua e começa a sorrir. – Existe James e existe eu, mas não nós dois juntos.

Eu suspiro, mexendo as minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos. Ao que me parece, continuamos dando voltas no mesmo lugar.

- Então isso quer dizer... – digo, numa tentativa desesperada de chegar à uma conclusão lógica.

- James e eu não estamos saindo, se é o que você acha.

- Mas vocês estavam.

- Não, nunca estivemos.

- E quanto àquela conversa que eu ouvi? Entre você e Annie Wilmot. Era sobre ele, não era?

Madison franze a testa, tentando se lembrar do que eu estou falando. Por Merlin, como é que ela pode _não se lembrar?_ Quero dizer, aquela conversa basicamente modificou a minha vida, e não foi para melhor, acredite em mim.

Não, não. Segundo Meggin Rubinstein, aquela famosa autora de livros de auto-ajuda para bruxos (Sim, eu tenho lido um bocado deles ultimamente. Qual é! Não é como se eu tivesse uma vida social_ movimentada_ ou algo assim), não devo estar nutrindo esse tipo de pensamento. Quero dizer, o Universo é energia. Nós somos energia. Energia atrai energia. Logo, acalentar pensamentos negativos atrai coisas negativas, e como, no momento, a última coisa que eu preciso é mais negatividade, só pensarei coisas boas e positivas. Como os ursos brancos fofinhos. E os peixes no Caribe. E a paz mundial.

Você entendeu.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo me lembrar. – ela diz por fim. Então aparece um povo, provavelmente saindo das Estufas.

Madison olha o relógio e exclama:

- Cara, que droga! É melhor irmos para a aula, ou nós vamos chegar atrasadas.

**-x-**

Talvez eu só esteja sendo implicante, certo? Minha mãe costuma dizer que eu sou terrivelmente implicante, por que eu não esqueço e nunca desisto.

O que é um pouquinho de verdade.

Mas... É que foi tão_ estranho!_  
O mais disfarçadamente que consegui, espiei James (Potter! É Potter pra você agora, Lily!) por cima do ombro. Sentado no fundo da sala, com os amigos. _Como sempre._

Ele parece distraído. Rabiscando num papel.

Engraçado, eu nunca tinha notado como as mãos dele são bonitas. Dedos longos, meio nodosos. Eu quase posso sentir as palmas meio ásperas, das vezes que ele pegou a minha mão.

Tá bem, vamos parar com essa coisa de "superei". É uma farsa mesmo. Óbvio que eu não superei. Mas tipos, quem é que supera James Potter? Ele é tipo o topo da cadeia evolutiva.

Eu deveria ter sido mais tolerante com a Michelle. Não que eu tenha sido mal educada com ela nem nada, é claro. Nem mesmo ela, com todo aquele ar de modelo de anúncio da Trapo Belo, vai conseguir namorar alguém mais bonito que o James. Então que esperança tenho eu, pobre mortal?

Ai droga, ele está olhando para cá.

Jogo o cabelo por sobre o ombro, para esconder meu rosto.

Covarde, eu sei.

Mas droga, isso é tudo tão confuso! Quero dizer, na última hora, Maddison simplesmente acabou com o que sobrava das minhas certezas, que eram:

1. Maddison era uma vaca.

2. Maddison não só era uma vaca, mas também roubou o meu namorado – o fato que James não era exatamente meu namorado é só um detalhe.

3. Os amigos do James eram um bando de idiotas.

4. E idiotas _perigosos_.

5. James era um sociopata que me tinha na lista de próximas mortes.

E agora, o que é que eu tenho? Quero dizer, e se realmente toda aquela história de "não somos o que você pensa" que _eles_ jogaram para cima de mim na biblioteca for verdade? Veja bem, eu não _acho _que seja.

Entretanto, é meio difícil olhar para o James olhando pensativamente pela janela, enquanto brinca com o lápis e pensar que ele seria capaz de matar alguém.

Ou olhar para o Peter, esfregando os olhos para não dormir, iluminado por uma nesga de sol e imaginar que ele seja um... sei lá, vampiro.

Okay, ele não pode ser um vampiro. Vampiros não dormem¹.

E Peter Pettigrew definitivamente dorme. Muito.

**-x-**

- _Lily, Lily!_

Droga, já é hora de acordar? Parece que eu recém fui dormir.

- Lily, que droga, acorde! – Espera. Meu despertador não me chama pelo nome. – Porra, Lily, será que eu vou ter que jogar água em você? – Muito menos diz palavrões ou faz ameaças.

Pisco no escuro, então viro a cabeça para ver o que está acontecendo.

Madison está sentada na minha cama.

Suspiro, e estico a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira, tateando até encontrar o meu relógio. Três e meia da manhã. Bacana, Madison.

- O que é que você quer? – digo, soando um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia. Qual é! São três e meia da manhã. De um dia de aula. Não é que como se eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para dormir depois. Oi? Quando se tem só oito horas de sono por noite, cada minuto é precioso.

- Eu lembrei da conversa que você estava falando.

- Que conversa? – resmungo.

- Ai Merlin... – Madison resmunga de volta, meio irritada. – Hoje de manhã, a gente conversou, lembra?

- Sim.

- E você mencionou uma conversa que eu tive com a Annie...

- Ah, lembrei _Aquela conversa._

- Humm... bom, é. Depois que a gente conversou...

- Você e eu? – pergunto.

- Não, eu e o Coelhinho da Páscoa.

Dou de ombros.

- Sei lá, podia ser você e Annie. – São três da manhã. Oi? Não é como se ela pudesse exigir muito da minha capacidade mental.

Madison revira os olhos – o que é um bom sinal. A Madison que costumava ser minha melhor amiga fazia isso um bocado.

- Depois que _você_ e eu conversamos, eu me lembrei da conversa com a Annie. Aliás, não tinha como você saber disso, porque você não estava lá.

- Eu _estava_ lá. Só porque você não me viu, não quer dizer que eu não estivesse.

Ela pára e pensa por um minuto.

- Sabia que é feio ouvir conversas alheias?

- Sabia que é feio falar mal dos outros pelas costas?

- Quem é que estava falando mal de você?

- _Evans é uma piranha total_?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não, Annie disse. Você concordou. – ela abre a boca para responder, mas eu a corto rápido. – Tudo bem, Madison. Não interessa quem disse o quê. Você tinha alguma coisa para me falar, não tinha?

Quero acabar logo com essa conversa. Tudo bem que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o quê ela quer me dizer, mais oi? Só tenho mais três horas e meia de sono.

Três horas e quinze minutos, agora.

- Você não ouviu o resto da conversa, ouviu? Quero dizer... Não é o que você acha o que é. _Nada_ disso é. Eu não estou a fim do James. – ela faz uma pausa dramática para respirar fundo. – Eu estou com o Remus.

* * *

¹Olá, eu sou uma Twilighter obsessiva. Papai Noel, pode me trazer um Edward Cullen de Natal?

* * *

**N/A**: Olá pessoas! Eu sei que faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, mas é tudo culpa de Sarah Silverman e Jimmy Kimmel (dos vídeos I'm _fazendoalgumacoisa_ Matt Damon) que se separam e desalinharam o chi da Terra. O que eu fiz ultimamente? Me tornei um fracasso monumental em Física (quem é que relmente _entende_ aquela matéria?), desenvolvi um vício em Twilight ("_Do I dazzle you?" "Frequently"._), mudei meu blog de endereço, fiz Vestibular, _passei _no Vestibular (mesmo não podendo cursar _e_ sendo um fracasso em Física) e quase enlouqueci com a escola.  
Não vai dar para responder reviews, porque elas são muitas e o tempo é pouco (tenho Matemática e Biologia me esperando), mas vocês sabem que eu amo vocês e cada uma das reviews mandadas, né? Bom, eu amo.  
E isso me lembra que... CHEGAMOS A 200 REVIEWS!!  
Eu realmente amo vocês, leitores maravilhosos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** James, Lily, McGonagall etc pertencem a JK Rowling _and all that jazz_.

* * *

"By all means let's be open-minded,

but not so open-minded that our brains drop out."

– RICHARD DAWKINS

_Quando o fim finalmente chega, vem com o golpe de um machado ao meio-dia – como o conto de Cinderella às avessas – ou com uma caminhada até o cadafalso. O campo de batalha pode lhe providenciar uma cova conveniente. Ou você pode perder sua coroa ao lutar para trazer ao mundo o herdeiro do reino. Biologia se torna destino._

- Credo, mulher, esse é o livro mais depressivo da história da humanidade.

- Que bom que sou _eu_, e não _você_, que o está lendo, então. – respondo, sem nem sequer desviar o olhar do livro.

- Sobre o que é esse livro? – Domenic pergunta, alguns segundos de silencio mais tarde.

- Sangue, vísceras, gente sendo assassinada. – respondo, ainda que não tenha cem por cento de certeza, já que recém estou na página seis.

- Nossa, que agradável. Por que você está lendo isso? – Dom volta a perguntar, e eu largo o livro em cima da classe, usando um lápis como marcador de página.

- Não estou muito a fim de prestar atenção nessa aula. – respondo, pois me parece uma desculpa razoável. Estamos no segundo tempo de História da Magia com o Binns, e essa _é_ a matéria mais chata do currículo escolar. A verdade, no entanto, é que peguei esse livro na biblioteca na esperança de identificar algum padrão de comportamento que pudesse aplicar àquelas pessoas cujos nomes não mencionarei, mas não posso falar isso para Dom, nem mesmo omitindo os nomes.

Estou muito, mas muito confusa com tudo o que aconteceu ultimamente. A impressão que eu tenho é que minha vida de repente virou um romance pré-adolescente barato, o que é péssimo. Sério. Você já _leu_ um romance pré-adolescente barato? Eu já, e eles são uma _droga_.

Mas eu pensei muito durante o resto da noite, já que obviamente não consegui dormir depois que Maddison me acordou para jogar aquela _bomba_ em cima de mim – não literalmente, óbvio, mas pelo estado extremamente atrativo dos meus cabelos e das minhas olheiras, bem que poderia ter sido.

De qualquer forma, tenho um plano. Vou resolver essa bagunça que se tornou minha vida, me formar, pintar meus cabelos de loiro e me mudar para a Indonésia – estudos comprovam que ninguém pode ser infeliz na Indonésia, uma vez que a Constituição deles proíbe amigas de insinuarem que estão saindo com o mesmo cara que você quando na verdade não estão – portanto, o paraíso na terra.

O primeiro passo desse plano é, obviamente, resolver essa encrenca chamada... essa encrenca cujo nome não mais mencionarei (cheguei a conclusão que mencionar o nome _deles_ desalinha meus chis, e não posso sair por aí com meus chis desalinhados). Aparentemente, cinco da manhã é um horário mágico para o desenvolvimento de planos, quem diria, porque cheguei a conclusão que essas pessoas cujo nome não mencionarei (doravante chamados apenas de A Grande Encrenca, porque isso já tá ficando chato) são o centro da coisa toda.

Começarei, então, tentando descobrir se eles estavam realmente falando a verdade quando começaram com aquele papo de "não somos o que você acha que somos". Como não pretendo voltar a falar com eles, fui na Biblioteca antes do café na esperança de achar alguns livros sobre a mente psicopata e seus funcionamentos – na verdade, o ideal seria algo do tipo "como descobrir se seus colegas de aula tramam sua morte – 5 passos básicos", mas acham que ainda não escreveram essa magnifica obra ainda.

Infelizmente, a biblioteca de Hogwarts tem serias deficiências nessa seção e o melhor que consegui foi esse "Rainhas Malditas", na seção de Estudo dos Trouxas – o que alias, só foi possível depois da ajuda da Madame Pince, que agora parece achar que _eu _estou tramando um assassinato, só porque fui perguntar para ela se não havia nenhum livro sobre psicopatas, assassinatos, patologias psicológicas, sangue, essas coisas, o que é totalmente injusto tendo em vista que podemos ou não ter um assassino a solta em Hogwarts e que eu estou arriscando minha vida para descobrir isso. (Não que eu ache que A Grande Encrenca me queira morta, mas sabe como é... queima de arquivo... nunca podemos estar super certos).

- Você vai voltar a falar com a Madison?

- De novo esse assunto, Domenic?

- Ela veio falar com você ontem, na hora do almoço.

- Era sobre um projeto que teremos que fazer juntas para a aula de Adivinhação. – _Qual é o meu problema?_ Parece que eu tenho mentido para todo mundo com quem tenho falado nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas.

Então alguma coisa me ocorre.

Merlin!

Será que psicopatia é _contagiosa_?

- Hm. – Dom resmunga, não parecendo muito convencido com o assunto, mas sem conseguir pensar em mais nada para perguntar, uma vez que ele não faz essa cadeira com a gente.

Olho para frente da sala de aula. Binns continua seu monologo sobre a Revolta dos Trolls ou a Rebelião dos Dragões ou seja lá sobre o que ele esteja falando hoje.

Volto a abrir o livro.

_Não importa de que maneira seu fim finalmente chegue, uma verdade permanece: sua decaída não será sua escolha, embora suas ações possam apressá-la. É o seu destino. Afinal, você é uma rainha maldita – e, se formos nos guiarmos pelas lições da história, a única rainha boa é aquela que está morta. _

Domenic tem razão – esse livro _é_ depressivo. Mas depressivo de uma forma morbidamente atraente, o que me preocupa um pouco. Será que essa súbita atração é mais um sinal da minha eminente psicopatia?

- Lily, que projeto de Adivinhação é esse que você e a Madison tem que fazer? – Paro de ler e olho para Dom. Esse tom subitamente triunfante que ele está usando agora para fazer perguntas está me preocupando um pouco. – Eu não me lembro de termos que fazer algo em dupla esse ano.

Ahá! Eu sabia que tinha uma piadinha embutida nessa historia ai!

Sou salva pelo gongo.

Ou melhor, pelo fim do período.

Agora temos Transfiguração. Ou melhor, _eu _tenho Transfiguração, Domenic tem sei lá eu que matéria. Ou seja, passarei a próxima hora sem precisar ouvir Dom ficar me enchendo o saco sobre Maddison. Haha.

A vida é bela.

**-x-**

A vida é bela, mas... felicidade de pobre dura pouco.

(Não que eu seja assim tão pobre, mas enfim, você entendeu).

De qualquer forma, eu deveria saber. Quero dizer, houveram sinais. Quando cheguei na sala de aula e o único lugar vago era do lado de Michelle Lamb, eu deveria ter percebido. Isso _nunca_ aconteceu – e eu nem sequer cheguei atrasada, ou coisa assim! De todas as pessoas, ter que sentar do lado _dela_?

Sinal divino, estou lhe dizendo.

Mas é claro que eu, sendo a perfeita idiota que sou, dei meia-volta e sai por onde tinha entrado? Nããão. Óbvio que não. Suspirei, fui em frente e sentei do lado dela.

Que idiota, sério.

Eu bem que mereço as coisas que me acontecem.

Enfim. Fui lá e sentei do lado dela – o que mais poderia fazer, de qualquer maneira? Tirei um zero gigantesco nessa matéria na última prova, não é como se eu realmente pudesse faltar. Então fui lá, sentei e abri meu livro enquanto a aula não começava.

_As vidas de algumas dessas rainhas malditas são certamente trágicas, enquanto outras são tão exageradas que convidam à descrença ou humor. Encontre-se você rindo ou chorando, eu espero que você considere os exemplos delas como contos cautelosos para mulheres modernas que desejaram evitar o lado afiado da espado. Deixando o humor de lado, o que está revelado aqui é algo sério: o lado sombrio do poder feminino em toda sua macabra glória. _

- Credo, Evans, o que é isso que você está lendo?

Levanto meus olhos do livro que estou lendo, sobressaltada. Michelle Lamb está falando comigo?

- Evans? – Oh meu Deus, ela está mesmo!

- Um livro. – respondo, como uma retardada, e então me dou conta que estou soando completamente mal-educada. – Rainhas malditas. – acrescento, mostrando a capa a ela.

Michelle levanta uma sobrancelha perfeita.

- Parece... interessante. Por que você está lendo isso?

Sério, o que há com esse livro que todas as pessoas me fazem essa pergunta?

- Achei interessante. – respondo, e rezo para que ela se contente com isso, porque se não posso explicar as verdadeiras razões para ler esse livro para o Dom, imagina para a Michelle Lamb!

Graças a Deus, ela só dá um sorrisinho.

Meio incerta de como agir, tento um sorrisinho próprio de volta, enquanto começo a puxar meu livro de Transfiguração da bolsa para cima da classe.

Então ela fala:

- Entendo. Também passei por essa fase quando James e eu terminamos.

Meu livro de Transfiguração cai no chão fazendo estrondo. _O quê?!_

Quero dizer, não me entenda mal. Eu _sei_ que James e a Michelle namoraram e depois terminaram e todo o resto. _Isso _não é surpresa. O que me surpreende é ela trazer o assunto a tona _comigo_. Porque né... _eu_ não acho isso, mas _algumas pessoas _(_cofcof_Domenic_cofcof)_ meio que acreditam que eu fui o pivô dessa separação.

Como eu disse, _eu_ não acredito nisso, mas mesmo assim, levando isso em consideração... essa conversa não é um pouco surreal?

- Vocês estão saindo, não estão? – ela pergunta e eu quase engasgo com minha própria saliva.

_Definitivamente surreal_.

Diante do meu silêncio, ela simplesmente sorri – de verdade dessa vez – e vai em frente:

- Ah, tudo bem, Evans. Não guardo mágoas. Aliás, é por isso que você estão mantendo a coisa meio escondida? Porque se for por minha causa, sério, não precisa...

Essa garota está falando _sério_? Isso é uma piada? Tudo bem, acho que Michelle não pode saber que eu sai algumas vezes (o que, duas, três? Praticamente nada!) daí descobri que ele era um psicopata e agora estou metida nessa confusão. Mas... ainda saindo? Escondidos?

Finalmente encontro minha voz.

- Potter e eu não estamos saindo. – digo, com minha voz mais definitiva.

- Sério? – Não sei porque ela parece surpresa. A gente mal _se fala_. - Mas vocês saíram no passado?

Sou salva de responder isso com a chegada da Professora McGonagall. Graças a Deus.

Com o inicio da aula, somos impedidas de continuar a conversa. Mas Michelle já fez o estrago – pensamentos voam pela minha cabeça como balaços em um jogo de Quadribol e sério, como alguém pode querer que eu preste atenção no que a professora está dizendo quando minha vida se tornou uma mistura de romance adolescente ruim com filme surrealista? Porque essa é a única descrição que consigo encontrar para estar aqui sentada do lado da Michelle Lamb – de todas as pessoas! – enquanto ela me questiona a respeito do meu pseudo-relacionamento com Potter (er... saber dos crimes dele conta como relacionamento?), depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Então, enquanto McGonagall segue falando sobre os perigos da Transfiguração Humana desassistida, uma luz se acende no meu cérebro. Michelle Lamb!

Mas é _claro_!

Ela e um ¼ da Encrenca saíram por _séculos_. Se alguém poderia saber se algo estranho com a Grande Encrenca, seria ela.

Sério, é genial. As pessoas têm razão - Deus escreve _mesmo_ certo por linhas pontilhadas ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Lamb? Olha só, queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Vá em frente.

- Você conhece o Potter há um tempão, certo?

Ela assente com a cabeça, enquanto marca alguma coisa com lápis em seu livro. Espero que ela não esteja transcrevendo essa conversa, mas também, por que ela faria isso?

- Você nunca notou nada estranho nele?

- Em James?

- É.

- Não. O que você quer dizer?

- Sei lá... ele nunca agiu estranho com você?

Ela franze as sobrancelhas e me olha de um jeito engraçado.

- Não. Olha, Evans, eu sei que as coisas não deram certo entre James e eu, mas, como eu disse, não guardo mágoas. James é uma pessoa muito especial, é o cara mais genuíno, fiel e generoso que eu já conheci na vida. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas posso lhe garantir que ele jamais iria magoar alguém de propósito. – "Sério?", tenho vontade de perguntar, porque tudo o que ela está me falando é novidade, a não ser pelo fato de que durante nossos encontros ele foi exatamente...

Então, para minha eterna surpresa, ela dá uma risadinha e acrescenta:

- Ainda mais você, de todas as pessoas.

_O que ela quer dizer com isso?_

Antes que eu tenho a chance de perguntar, no entanto, uma voz me interrompe:

- Senhorita Evans?

McGonagall está parada bem na frente da minha classe. _Ai. _

- Professora?

- Troque de lugar com Black.

_O quê?!_ Trocar de lugar com ele seria sentar ao lado de... não. _Não_.

- Estou bem aqui, professora. – respondo, entrando levemente em pânico.

Felizmente, McGonagall não parece se ofender, porque simplesmente responde:

- Eu percebi, uma vez que a senhorita não para de conversar com a senhorita Lamb. – Ela levanta uma sobrancelha de um jeito muito parecido com o de Lamb (sério, como é que elas fazem isso?) e acrescenta, naquele tom muito definitivo de "não-estou-de-brincadeira-é-melhor-você-fazer-o-qu e-eu-estou-mandando-agora": - Lugar, Evans. Agora.

Viro para trás. Black já está arrumando suas coisas, parecendo ligeiramente contrariado, mas não responde nada. Olho para dele para a professora, e dela para Michelle, que me encara com os olhos meio arregalados.

Não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo, sério.

Black finalmente termina de juntar suas coisas e se levanta.

Eu realmente não vou ter opção, vou?

_Droga_.

_Droga, droga, droga. _

Xingando mentalmente Deus e o mundo, junto meus livros e vou me sentar do lado _dele. _

_Droga._

O ¼ da Grande Encrenca nem sequer olha para mim quando me sentou ao lado dele. Não que eu me importe, é claro. Quero dizer, é até melhor, porque se ele realmente for um sociopata, quanto menos atenção ele prestar em mim, melhor, porque terei mais chances de sobreviver e tal. Ou de repente ele pode apenas estar com medo da McGonagall, certo?

Falando nela, a professora me acompanha até meu novo lugar. O que ela acha que eu vou fazer? Fugir? Sair correndo? Desmaiar.

Se bem que desmaiar era uma boa, né? Sempre posso por a culpa em alguma doença, e daí ninguém vai desconfiar. Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Enfim.

Uma vez que já estou devidamente acomodada – ou o melhor que posso estar, com ¼ da Encrenca (que pode ou não pode ser um sociopata) sentado do meu lado – McGonagall solta a bomba derradeira:

- Estou fazendo uma coisa boa por você, Evans. – ela diz em um tom mais baixo, para que o resto dos meus colegas não possa ouvir. Acho que faço sem querer uma cara de descrença, porque ela acrescenta – Potter vai poder lhe ajudar no trabalho que vocês faram juntos nesse semestre.

_O QUÊ?!_

* * *

**N/A:** Alguém ainda lê isso daqui?


End file.
